The Ultimate Prophesies
by pbow
Summary: It's the summer after high school. Kim and Ron are going to Yamanouchi to train. Prophesies abound and the battle is on. Last in my AU arch.
1. Chapter 1 Departure

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company reserves all rights to Kim Possible. I made reservations at a restaurant once. I don't get paid for my writings, so I have to pay for my food with the bread I earn as a baker.

A/N: Aha! The final installment in my A/U. The arch started with "Her Mission" then followed with "Blackout Returns" Chasing Shadows" and "The Kim Crises." Each story can stand on it's own but they're all intertwined. It's the summer after graduation. Kim and Ron are getting married later in August and they have some down time, so why not get in a little training at Yamanouchi. Also, there's a truce on with their criminal foes until after the honeymoon.

Chapter 1 Departure

The large contingency seeing Ron and Kim off to Japan was massive. Three cars and the Possible mini van pulled into the short term parking lot and everyone piled out, chattering and laughing to beat the band. "O.K. folks," Mrs. Dr. P yelled, "we only have twenty-five minutes to get the kids on the plane so let's get organized."

"Mom!" Kim moaned loudly. "We have plenty of time, we're taking our own private plane. You remember, the one Ron bought when he got his first Nacho royalty check?"

Kim's Mom placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "That's true dear, but schedules are made for a reason. Your jet needs to take off between the scheduled flights of the other airlines. Not to mention the fact that your pilot..."

"Mom, chill," Kim cut her off and put her hands on her mother's shoulders. "The pilot is a robot so we don't have to worry about him."

Mrs. Dr. P sighed heavily. "You're right. I guess I'm a little stressed right now with the wedding rapidly approaching."

Kim wrapped her arms around her mother. "That's alright, I'm a little stress with that too. But we've got the majority of the preparations out of the way and Bonny will clean up the few minor details. She'll call you if she needs any help."

"I'm your mother," the older redhead said. "It's my job to worry and fret about every little thing when my one and only daughter is getting married. It's not helping any that you won't be back until a week before the ceremony." Mrs. Dr. P took a step back. "Now, do you have everything you'll need in Japan? Your mission gear? Warm clothes for the mountains? Your birth control pills and plenty of condoms?"

"MOTHER!"

"Just kidding," Mrs. Dr. P smirked. "I know you and Ron have decided not to have sex before the wedding night, but you never know. You two are teenagers and your hormones have kicked into high gear."

Kim's face reddened deeply. "Don't remind me. My little addiction to orgasms must of been quite a spectacle. I'm just happy Ron's Mystical Monkey Power got rid of it and erased my memory. When he told me all about it, well, I got the Heebie Geebies!"

"Well, don't fret about it." Mrs. Dr. P smiled. "If you'd like some reminders I know Ron would be happy to recreate some of the more memorable moments, and I'm sure Wade has plenty of footage of how you two behaved during that time."

"Noooo," Kim throatily growled.

She started to dig through her backpack for the Kimmunicator but her mother laid a gentle hand on hers to stop the panicked search. "Kimmie, I was joking. You know Wade is a gentleman and wouldn't spy on you and Ron."

"Hey K!" Bonny sang as she walked up to the mother daughter combo. "Got any more instructions for us while you're away?" She wrapped her arms tighter around George, her new boyfriend.

"No B," Kim sighed. "I think we've covered any and all things that you need to keep on top of while I'm in Japan. Thanks again."

"No big," Bonny said happily. "Tara is all over the decorations and flowers and Monique has the wedding gown and bride's maids dresses under control. All George and I need to do is keep track of the RSVPs and tell Ron's Mother how many people are showing up for the reception." She snaked out of George's grasp and pulled Kim off to the side. "That and get your Bachelorette party ready." The two girls giggled.

Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Dr. Possible got the luggage out of the rear of the mini van. "Ronald," his father said to the towheaded young man, "you didn't pack much in the way of clothing. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Our suitcases are light because, except for the time we spend in town, we'll be wearing our gi s the whole time we're there," Ron vouched to his father. "Besides, the plane has all our mission gear and extra clothes if we need em."

If Mr. Stoppable needed any more reassurance, Felix and Tara came hand in hand out of the terminal. "Hey Ron, Tara stowed your Hummer in the cargo bay and you have enough provisions and clothing for a month," Felix grinned broadly.

"And your surprise for Kim is tucked away too," added a giggling Tara.

"Thanks Felix, thanks Tara. You guys are the best." Ron turned to his father and the man who was like his second father. "See, all is right with the world."

Mr. Dr. P nudged Ron with an elbow. "So Ronald, what kind of surprise do you have in store for my Kimmie Cub this time?"

Ron's goofiest smile spread across his face. "I got his and hers bikes, complete with matching leathers and helmets."

"Nothing too extravagant I hope," Mr. Dr. P begged. "You know how Kimmie feels about you and your motorcycles. Your scooter was almost too big for her taste." He added under his breath, "Especially with the way you drive."

"Oh, don't worry about that... Dad." Ron blushed at the name Mr. Dr. P wanted him to call the rocket scientist. "They are only two hundred fifty cubes. We'll only be using them when we go into town for the day."

"Two hundred fifty cubic centimeters?" Mr. Dr. P pondered. "That sounds kinda small, but aren't those usually dirt bikes?" his left eyebrow raised significantly, "like for mountainous terrain?"

"Ah... Wellll..." Ron stammered and rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose you need to get up and down Mount Yamanouchi somehow," Mr. Stoppable chimed in. "I remember you telling me it was quite a trek getting to the school." He smiled slyly at his son and winked.

"Well, O.K." Mr. Dr. P conceded. "I guess we should be happy that you and Kimmie will be getting college credits for the courses you'll be taking at the school."

"Yes," Mr. Stoppable added. "The foreign culture and language classes you'll be taking will help in any major you decide on."

Tara checked her watch. "Shouldn't you guys get going?"

Ron looked at his wristwatch. "Yeah, we should. It'll take twenty minutes to pry Rufus away from Jason."

Felix slapped the side of his head. "What are they talking about now?"

The five looked over as Jason was saying, "Amelia Earhart ran out of gas and went down with her plane in the middle of the Pacific."

Rufus shook his head. "Uh Uh, Uh Uh! Spying on Japan." He made two guns with his pink paws. "Shot down, bang bang bang!"

"Rufus buddy," Ron said to the naked mole rat. "You'd better wrap it up. We need to get going soon."

"Aw, but Jason," Rufus whined.

"I thought you wanted to see Yori again?" Ron asked his tiny pink pal.

_Boink!_ The idea of Yori's greeting hit Rufus. "Yori!" He squealed and wolf whistled. Rufus scampered off Jason's shoulder and into Ron's pant pocket. With a raised fist he shouted, "Let's go!"

"You all heard the Rufinator," Jason yelled grabbing a suitcase. "Let's get this circus on the road!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Ride

Disclaimer: Kim and the gang are characters created and owned by a very imaginative team at Walt Disney. I borrow the characters and write my own stories for my own amusement, not monetary gain.

A/N: The final installment of my Kim Possible Alternate Universe arch. It's the summer after graduation and Kim and Ron are headed to Yamanouchi for some rest and training.

Chapter 2 The Ride

"It's so nice to have you aboard again Ma'am, Sir and Sir's Little Buddy," the robotic pilot said as he spun in his spot at the controls and addressed his three passengers. "Would you like some honey roasted nuts?"

"Nuts!" Rufus cheerfully chimed and looked to the ceiling for a packet to fall.

"No, not at this time," Ron sighed.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Rufus," Ron said and turned to the pilot, "Rufus would like some nuts." A small panel opened above the little guys head and dispensed a small bag which clunked Rufus on the noggin.

"Miss Possible," the robot turned to Kim, "do you require anything?" Kim didn't look up from the book she was reading but curled further into her seat by pulling her legs up under her body. She raised one finger in the air, pointed downwards and swirled it around. "Of course," the pilot said sadly. "Turn around and keep my eyes on the flight path." The legless metal man returned his attention to his navigational assignment.

"KP, what's wrong," Ron asked. "You've been avoiding me and haven't said word one since we got on board. All you've done is sit there and read."

Kim closed her book and sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. It's just that..."

Ron cut her off as his goofy grin spread across his face. "The plane ride reminds you of your orgasmic addiction and you're worried you'll relapse into said addiction if we're alone and we get intimate?" Kim nodded weakly. Ron unlatched his seat belt and sat on the arm of her chair. "You know you did enjoy it at the beginning, before you got hooked." Ron blushed a little and added, "and I enjoyed it too. I don't mean what you did to me, although that was extremely nice. I mean..." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally he gently placed a hand on hers. "I mean being able to bring you pleasure, to see you without a care in the world and truly happy, that made me happy too."

Kim laced her fingers with his. "_BELCH!" _Rufus let out a whopper.

"Excuse you!" Ron chided the offending pink mole rat.

Rufus held a paw over his mouth, "Sorry," he squeaked and shrugged.

"That's nice of you to say," Kim sighed and frowned, 'but I'm still worried I'll have a relapse."

"Kim, Kim Kim," Ron said and shook his head. "I don't think that will happen for two very good reasons. One, you are a very strong willed person and, now that you know what might happen, you won't allow it. And two," his continence fell and he looked at the deck of the plane, "I won't let it happen. Even if it means never touching you ever again."

Kim put her book aside, undid the seat restraint and stood. She led Ron by the hand out of the cockpit saying, "Autopilot, we need to talk in the back and don't want to be disturbed. Give Rufus a bag of whatever he desires, but only at twenty minutes intervals. We don't want him to get too fat."

"Yes Miss Possible." The metal aviator flipped a couple of switches and a clock on the instrument panel started to count down from twenty minutes. "Remaining flight time is eight hours, twenty eight minutes."

Kim and Ron walked through the staging area in the middle of the plane to a rear door. When Kim opened it she was floored. "Ron, when did you remodel the bunk area?"

"After we got back from our little globe trotting adventure chasing Wade's fake villain. I took elements from the other planes we flew in and combined them into this. I call it the multi room. Let me show you around." He led Kim to the back wall of the cabin. "Over here we have the communications area. There's a direct satellite link to Global Justice and a few other agencies, pulse and short wave radio, plus a GPS system. The two computer terminals are independent so we can work separately when we're on a mission or just doing some research for a college project. Each has it's own printer/scanner/fax machine etcetera. There's a shelf of reference books and empty shelves for our text books and any other thing we need to store. There's a large screen TV with DVD and satellite reception too. There are plenty of video games too, ah, for your brothers."

Ron turned to one of the side walls, pushed a couple of buttons and a few doors opened. "This wall is for storage. There are walk in closets for both of us and plenty of drawers already filled with our clothing and mission gear." He pushed another button and a portion of the wall folded back. "In this corner is a work bench to cobble together or fix any of our gear."

"Over on this wall," Ron walked to the opposite side of the room, "is the galley." He depressed a switch and the wall slid back to reveal a complete kitchen. "Fridge and freezer, oven, stove top and pantry all ready at the push of a button. I've made arrangements with a couple of suppliers that can stock the refrigerator with fresh meat, fruits and veggies in less than a half hour."

"And I would guess the final wall has the bed?" Kim asked.

"Beds," Ron chimed, "pluralized." He pressed a button on the wall and a super-sized bed arose from the floor. "You have the Ultra Maximum King Sized mattress like this." He pushed the button and the bed descended back into the floor. Ron pushed another button and two sets of bunk bed extended from the wall. "Or you can sleep multiple people in this configuration. You know, if the parents and the twins come alone for the ride. We might want to use the plane for vacations and such. There's a full sized bathroom behind the wall. Just enter through this door here." He opened the door to one side of the beds. Kim looked in and saw a full sized tub, double sink and toilet.

"It's all very nice," Kim said, siting on one of the bunks, "but we need to talk about... us."

Ron sat on the floor in front of her. "No Kim, we need to talk about you. You had the addiction and I was there for you, for what ever you needed. I'm here for you now too. If you don't want to have sex of any kind, that's fine with me." He looked down at the carpeted floor. "If you want to start again with the list, well, that's up to you. I got your back either way."

Kim knelt down beside Ron, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Ron, you're the best. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. You're loving, loyal, understanding, kind..."

Ron cut in. "Yeah yeah. I'm thrifty, brave, clean and reverent too. I'm a real boy scout," he chided her.

Kim pushed him back onto the floor. "And sometimes you can be a real pain in the butt!" She pinned Ron's hands to the floor above his head. "You still don't understand girls, do you?"

"Not really," Ron shook his head and smiled. "There's only one girl I'd like to fully understand and that'll probably take the rest of my life."

"That sounds like a proposal to me." Kim sat up on Ron's chest. She folded her hands and closed her eyes. The crop top tee she was wearing slowly rolled up from the bottom and slid over her head.

"Are you sure, KP?" Ron asked tentative.

"Yes, I'm sure Ron." She slid her hands under his shirt and smiled wickedly. "Now get with the program."

"Yes Ma'am!" he said, saluting and smiling his goofiest. Ron closed his eyes and his clothes flew off his body. "Any thing else you'd like me to do?"

Kim stood and pressed a couple of buttons on the wall. The bunk beds receded into their hiding place and the master bed rose from the floor. "How about some appropriate music and lights, please and thank you," she purred as she slunk towards the bed shedding her Club Banana Capri pants and stepping out of her white sneakers on the way.

Ron stood and walked to the bed. He hit two buttons on the night stand that had folded out from the wall. The lights dimmed and soft music filtered from hidden speakers.

Kim dove onto the huge mattress and rolled herself up in the sheets. "Oooooh, satin," she squealed. "It feels so sexy against my bare skin."

Ron stopped at the foot of the bed. "KP, don't take this the wrong way, but I must ask again." He paused long enough for Kim to stop rolling in the sheets and sit up.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure I want to," Kim said sullenly. "If we don't do this now I'm not sure if I'd be able to do it ever again. I'm sure I won't relapse, but I gotta know for sure." She smiled wickedly. "As they say, when you fall off the horse you need to get right back on."

"Is that's your final answer?" Ron said in his best Regis Philbin imitation. Kim smiled and nodded. "Then," he preformed a one and a quarter flip landing beside her, "I love you Kimberly Ann Possible."


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

Disclaimer: Walt Disney Company owns the characters, places and circumstances of the show named Kim Possible. I use them to write my own stories without their consent or remuneration.

A/N: It's the summer after Kim and Ron graduated from Middleton High. I've put them through quite a bit so I think they need a little quiet training time at Yamanouchi. Perhaps I might throw in a Prophesy or ten.

Chapter 3 Arrival

Kim laid back in the bed, arms folded behind her head. "Wow, I mean that was... Wow!" she enthused.

Ron followed suit by laying back and exclaimed, "Yeah! Wow says it all." He partially rolled onto Kim. "I know you don't remember but I think this time was better than the first time we did it."

"Really," Kim queried. "If third base is this good I can hardly wait for our wedding night when we'll actually..." she blushed, "consummate our relationship." She doodled a finger on Ron's chest.

"Would you like to do it again?" Ron asked tentatively and gave her a peck on the lips. "We spent most of our flight time in the bedroom during our little excursion chasing Wade's villain." He blushed a little and grinned. "If you want to go again, I'm game."

"As much as I want to spend the rest of my life cuddling with you," Kim pushed Ron off her and to one side, "I think I'd better take this in moderation." She curled up behind him and closed her eyes. "Right now I think I'd like to just snuggle and get a little sleep."

"You're right KP," Ron said smiling his trademark goofy grin. He reached over to the night stand and pushed the intercom button. "Autopilot, we're going to get some Zs. Please wake us one hour before landing."

"Very good Sir. Flight time remaining is seven hours seventeen minutes," the automated machine intoned. "And what are my instructions as to Master Rufus? He's sleeping at the present."

"Very good," Ron chimed. "Make sure he's comfy but don't feed him anymore. Tell him we'll have something to eat when we wake up." Ron turned off the intercom, spooned back into Kim's embrace and fell asleep.

Kim awoke to a marvelous smell. She closed her eyes tighter and inhaled again, "Um, Bacon!" she moaned.

"Hey KP, better get up before Rufus eats it all," called Ron, dressed in a robe and white socks. Kim opened her eyes. Ron was standing at the stove flipping something in a pan. Rufus was busy licking a plate on the table that had extended from the wall along with bench seating.

Kim stretched, stood and got a robe from the closet. As she approached the table she said, "I smell bacon."

"And strawberry pancakes and eggs," Ron chimed. "If you want syrup it's in the fridge. Fresh squeezed orange juice too."

Kim opened the refrigerator, grabbed the carafe of OJ and returned to the table. "Glasses?"

"In the cupboard above the table," he said, expertly flipping the three pancakes sizzling in the pan with one hand. He flipped them one more time then slid them along side the eggs and bacon on a plate. With a graceful pirouette he placed the plate in front of Kim who had sat down on the bench. "Your repast, M'Lady." Ron gave Kim a little peck on the lips.

"Thank you Ron," Kim sang. "but where's yours?"

Ron poured batter into the pan. "My pancakes will be ready in a minute or two. Go ahead and dig in while yours are hot."

He looked over at Rufus who was holding his plate in the air. "More!" the naked mole rat squealed.

Ron shook his head. "Rufus, you've already had your breakfast. Go get cleaned up. We'll be landing in a half hour." Rufus jumped off the table and scampered into the bathroom through a mole rat sized doggy door.

Kim choked a little on a mouthful of delicious strawberry pancakes. "A half hour? I thought you told the autopilot to wake us when we were an hour out."

"He he he," Ron laughed in slight embarrassment. "I sorta woke up just before the pilot was going to call us and canceled the wake up. You look so cute when you're sleeping I decided to let you be." Ron took his plate of eggs and bacon out of the holding oven, plated his pancakes and sat opposite her.

Kim leaned across the tiny table and kissed Ron. "Thank you for the compliment and for letting me sleep." She sat back down and took a bite of bacon. Groaning in pleasure she said, "Your bacon is perfect, as always." Ron only nodded since he had a mouthful of eggs. "So, can we land at the school or do we have to walk?"

Ron thought for a moment as he finished chewing his mouthful food. As with everything else, his manners had improved greatly. "There's a secret ninja landing pad at the school but it's usually occupied by their secret ninja chopper. There's a clearing about a quarter of the way up the mountain where we'll land, but we won't have to hoof it."

"What do you mean?"

Ron smirked wickedly, "You'll see."

Forty minutes later Ron walked back into the room. "O.K., Kim. The autopilot is put to bed and the stealth mode is engaged. Are you ready to go?"

"I'll be ready in a minute," she called through the open bathroom door. "I'm just brushing my hair."

Ron was just opening his mouth to say something when a hair brush came flying out of through the bathroom door and clunked him on the head. "Ow," he yelped, rubbing the wounded area. "What was that for!"

"I do remember some of our time in Rio," Kim said, poking her head out of the bathroom door. "You were about to say something about the man always waiting for the woman to get ready!"

"You know me too well, Oh Kim of My Life," Ron sighed and tossed the brush back to her. He opened a hatch in the middle of the small room. "I'll be down in the cargo area getting things ready. Come on down when you're dressed." Ron dropped the two suitcases into the hold and jumped through the hatch.

"I'll be right down," Kim sang as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

Ron flipped on a light switch, picked up the bags and walked to the rear of the compartment. He started to release the straps that secured the two mountain bikes for the flight. Kim dropped through the hatch and approached him. "Why are we down here?" she queried as her eyes adapted to the dim lighting.

"We're down here for these," Ron said proudly as he hopped on one of the bikes. "You like?"

Kim folded her arms and frowned. "Very nice, but I'd prefer to walk."

"KP, I've hiked up this mountain too many time." Ron whined, "I want to ride up just once." He got off the bike and put his arms around Kim's waist. "Besides, when we go into town we'll need transportation. This way we can spend less time getting there and more time shopping."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "Where do you come up with your logic?"

"Hey, I had to think up some rationale to buy the bikes," he said. "And I got us matching leather pants and jackets," he sang. "We don't need to wear them on this ride but they'll look so cool when we ride into Tokyo."

Kim gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, your reasons are very reasonable." She slipped from the embrace and examined one of the bikes. "So, anything special about these bad boys?"

"They're your standard two fifty cc motor bikes with one special feature," Ron grinned. "If you press this button all noise is suppressed for up to ten minutes. After that, the compression in the exhaust system will back-up and cause the engine to seize."

"Wade?"

"Yep," Ron said nodding. "He's working on a way to increase the noise suppression time. He figures we could use them on a mission to sneak up on the bad guy's lair."

"Sweet!" Kim chimed. "Well, if we're going to use them on missions, I suppose I should get use to riding." She straddled one of the bikes and ran a hand across the handlebars. She gripped the throttle with her right hand. "Throttle and front brake on the right, clutch on the left."

"That's right," Ron said seriously. "Your left foot controls the rear brake and right foot shifts the gears. Try not to jam on the front brake if you're going really fast."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you'll be thrown over the front of the bike and end up with a face full of gravel or pavement and a nasty case of road rash." Ron grimaced at the thought.

"Alrighty then," a determined Kim chimed. "Let's load em up and move em out."

Ron walked over to a cabinet at the side of the compartment. "Just let me get a couple of bungee cords to secure our luggage and we'll be on our way." He strapped their suitcases to the seats and hopped on the other bike grabbing the helmet that was sitting on a backpack strapped to the gas tank. "The helmets have a two-way radio in em so we can talk to each other. The mics are voice activated. You can listen to music too. The remote for your player is installed next to the tachometer."

Kim strapped her helmet on and kick started the bike. She paged through the music list and said to Ron, "You've already downloaded the player with The Bravos and The O Boyz, two of my favorite groups. When did you get a chance to get all this done?"

"I pulled an all nighter last week," he said while adjusting his helmet strap. "The hard part was borrowing your CDs without you knowing about it." Ron started his bike and hit a button on the wall. A ramp folded down to the ground. "Shall we play follow the leader?"

"No," Kim said firmly, "but you can lead the way. Just don't go too fast and leave me behind."

Ron descended down the ramp followed by Kim. He went about twenty yards, stopped and turned around. Kim pulled beside him and looked over her shoulder. "Remember where we parked. I'm not sure if I can find this place again," he said to her. He pulled a remote out of his pocket to close the ramp.

After the door had closed Kim scanned the glen. It looked perfectly normal except for the absence of a jet that should be sitting behind her. "Very nice," she said smiling. "The stealth mode works great. Remind me to compliment Wade the next time we talk to him."

"Oh, it's not Wade's work," Ron said over the two way.

"Really?" Kim said in surprise. "Who did?" Kim couldn't see Ron's mouth behind the full face helmet but could guess by his eyes that he was in full smirk mode. She shuddered. "Noooo! Not the..."

"Yep," Ron clipped off her sentence, "your brothers Jim and Tim. Wade tweaked it a little but it was the twins design."

"Great!" Kim said, shaking her head. She shrugged. "Well, let's get started." Ron gunned his engine a couple of times, then popped the clutch and pulled a wheelie. "Ron!" Kim yelled at him.

Ron let up on the throttle and the front wheel eased back on the ground. "Sorry," Ron sing-songed. "I get carried away sometimes, especially with my new toys."

Kim grinned to herself. _"I know, I know,"_ she thought. "Just take it easy or your pain will come back. The mountain path is rough enough without you making it worse by going fast and showing off to someone who already likes you... a lot!"

"You're right," Ron conceded. He dropped down to first gear and slowly proceeded up the trail.

Four hours later they approached a beautiful waterfall. Ron stopped and took off his helmet. Kim skidded to a halt beside him and removed hers. "Finally," Kim sighed and stretched her arms. "I thought we'd never get here."

Ron dismounted his bike and stretched his whole body. "Yeah. That path seems a lot narrower than I remember. I'm glad you were behind me, though. The thought of you back there made me take it a little slower than I would have if I'd been a lone." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Shall we test the silent mode when we go over the bridge?"

"If you want to," Kim smirked, "this is your mission Ron. I'm just along for the ride and maybe get in a good sparring match or two."

"Our mission Kim," Ron corrected her. "We are a team and this is for both of us." His goofy grinned appeared. "And I'm sure you'll find a worthy opponent to give you a proper workout."

He quickly started the bike, revving the engine to cut off any response. He pushed a button on the handlebars and the only sound Kim could hear was the slight roar of the water cascading fifty yards in front of her. _"He's right, it is our mission. I gotta stop doing that." _Kim thought to herself. _"I keep trying to build up his confidence and I don't need to anymore."_ She smiled broadly at Ron who was fiddling with something near the engine. _"He's got all the confidence he needs now." _She started her bike and hit the button on the handlebar marked 'Silent.'She felt the slight rumble of the machine between her legs but couldn't hear it.

Ron strapped his helmet to the backpack on the gas tank, hopped onto the seat of his machine and popped it into gear. They both got a bit wet going under the falls to the secret tunnel, but neither cared much, it felt good after the long hard ride.

As they neared the end of the bridge Ron spotted two people, Sensei and Yori, waiting for them. Ron finished the last twenty feet of the skyway with a wheelie that ended with a half donut. Kim slowly stood on the pegs, kicked the stand down and turned off the engine before letting the bike come to a halt. She flipped off the bike backwards and landed next to Ron. Ron dismounted and, taking Kim's hand in his, walked to the two ninja masters.

Sensei bowed deeply, "Greetings, Warrior Heroes. We are most honored by your presents."

"Yes," Yori said as she bowed. "You are both most welcome to our humble school."

Ron and Kim returned the honor. "Master Sensei, you are most gracious to host our meager selves," Ron sincerely stated.

"Yes," Kim added, "we are extremely grateful for your hospitality."

Yori smiled. "Stoppable-san, Possible-san. It is very good to see you again. How was your trip?"

"Yoi, Yori-san," Ron answered, "very good. And please call us Ron-san and Kim-san."

"As you wish Ron-san." Yori bowed again then gave him a big hug. "It is a great honor to call you both tomodachi."

Kim looked slightly puzzled, then the proverbial light bulb went off over her head. "Hai! We are truly friends." Kim approached the slightly taller raven haired woman and gave her a small hug. "As long as you don't have any more aspirations towards Ron-kun."

"KP," Ron chided his partner and fiancé. "I thought you said you wouldn't go all green-eyed jeal with Yori."

"I'm not," Kim pleaded. "I just want to be sure the crush has ended."

Yori hugged Kim and whispered in her ear, "It is over, as long as your crush with Hirotaka is over as well."

"Touché!" Kim whispered back before breaking from the embrace.

A wicked smirk flitted across Sensei's face before serenity returned. "If the verbal sparring match is over, perhaps you would like some refreshments. I am sure the ride up the mountain was most arduous."

"We humbly accept you offer," both Ron and Kim said with another bow.


	4. Chapter 4 The Basics

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company has copyright privilege for everything that is in the television series Kim Possible. I use the characters and places in my stories without their permission or compensation. If they'd like to borrow any of my ideas, I'd be happy to talk with them about screen credits.

Kim and Ron have graduated, traveled and lived out the summer under a truce with the bad guys. They are in Japan for a little additional training.

Chapter 4 The Basics

The Master Lunch Lady placed the tray on the low table, adjusted a cup and bowed. She backed out of the room and silently slid the paper partition closed.

"I will play mother," Yori said as she knelt at the table and picked up the mortar and pestle. She ground some tea leaves and sprinkled them into the pot of hot water. The three others took their places at the table. Sensei sat across from Yori, Kim sat opposite Ron.

Kim leaned over the table to Ron and whispered, "I thought there weren't suppose to be any words in a Japanese tea ceremony."

"Ah, but this is not the ritual ceremony," Sensei responded. "This is only four good friends enjoying some refreshments."

"Yeah," Ron said. "A real Japanese tea ceremony takes days to prepare, has two or three courses of food and is full of rituals."

As Yori poured the tea into small cups the Master Lunch Lady came back with a tray of sushi and sashimi. She laid it on the table and bowed. "Thank you," Ron said with a big smile. "It looks wonderful." He picked up his chopsticks and placed a sushi roll on his napkin.

"Ron," Kim started, "I thought you didn't like Japanese cuisine."

"Oh, I didn't," Ron said flatly. "But the Lunch Lady took a suggestion of mine and made a sushi roll I really like." He held the rice rolled tidbit up between two fingers. "Behold the Denver Roll. It's like a Denver omelet except she uses Diablos sauce instead of Tabasco." He popped it in his mouth and savor it as he chewed and finally swallowed. "She was against the idea at first. Then I told her she could patent it and make some money selling the idea to the Japan branch of Bueno Nachos."

Kim picked up one of the rolls and looked at it. "So it has bell pepper, bacon, ham and egg?"

Yori plucked one off the platter with her chopsticks. "That is correct. The Master Lunch Lady did not like the idea of a cooked egg in it," she took a small bite, "but Ron-san was most convincing."

Kim slyly smiled. "Yes. Ron can be very convincing when it comes to food." She took a bite, chewed a little and smiled broadly. She popped the rest of the morsel into her mouth. "I can see why the Lunch Lady finally gave in. This is delicious!" She looked across the table. "Ron, why didn't you bring these to BN yourself?"

"Well," Ron scratched the back of his head, "I figured we have enough money in the bank to live on so I made a deal with the Master Lunch Lady to split the proceeds with the school."

"And for that," Sensei bowed, " we are most grateful. We have just received our first royalty check and will built two new dormitories with it."

Ron blushed and bowed. "I'm glad. Now my debt for my first visit is paid."

"You mean the week you spent here as an exchange student?" Kim asked. "Why? What happened? I never found out what went on beside your scrap with Monkey Fist. You only said it was the same old same old."

"Ah... KP. You remember what my primary job on our missions used to be?"

"Yes. You used to go in and take care of the death ray, or whatever weapon the bad guy was using." Kim thought for a moment. "You don't mean..."

"Yep!" Ron said as his head hit the table. "One wall, one tree and one whole building."

"And two paper wall partitions," Yori giggled. Two people joined her in the laugh. One blond person thumped his head on the table a couple of times before finally shrugging his shoulders and joining in.

"Stoppable-san," Sensei said, finally breaking silence that had risen when the laughter died. "You debt was repaid when you stopped Monkey Fist and brought Yori and the Lotus Blade back to the school."

Ron blushed and wave off the statement. "No, no, no Sensei. I might of gain back a small portion of my honor with those deeds, but I dishonored the school with my lackadaisical attitude and buffoonery. I have learned much since then and you have been my teacher. I only hope my small contribution with your new income can make amends for my past antics."

A tear came to Sensei's eye. "Your small contribution to our income," he paused, "and the attitude you just expressed are more than payment of your debt. You truly are a Warrior Hero."

"That's nice of you to say," Ron said straightening his posture, "but I have a long way to go before I reach that status in my eyes." He reached across the table and took Kim's hand in his. "Kim has taught me a lot. She has taught me much about life and a little of the Martial Arts, but I want more. That is why I am here. I need a lot more training and a few answers about my Mystical Monkey Power that have arisen since the last time I was here."

"So the visions have started," Sensei stated flatly.

"You knew they would happen?" Kim and Ron queried in unison.

"Hai Kim-san," Yori said. "I was given the task of researching the Power and have uncovered much." She stood and walked to the door. "I will get my work."

"What can you tell us about the visions Sensei?" Kim asked.

Sensei sighed heavily. "The visions are but a small part of the Mystical Power that will arise in the near future. They are a connection to all the people, animals and plant life living on the Earth. Stoppable-san will be able to sense what people and animals are thinking or feeling. Since the animals are more closely connected with the planet and it's energies, he will be more connected with everything on the Earth. Since the Earth is connected with the other planets in the Solar System, he will be connected with them also."

"And the Solar System is interconnected with the Galaxy..." Kim continued Sensei's thought, "Ron will connect with the Galaxy... and eventually the Universe."

"Yes, Possible-san." Sensei's head fell to his chest. "Stoppable-san will be one with Life, the Universe and Everything."

"So that's why I was able to help Bonny last summer when she went through her transformation?" Ron asked in deep thought.

"Yes," Kim chimed as the realization struck her. "You were able to read Bonny's feelings of uncertainty and despair. You helped her shed her evil Bonnie personality and become the good Bonny we now know."

"Hai," Sensei said. "But more than that, you were able to influence her feelings and mold the new personality."

"No, no, no, no, no No!" Ron waved off the idea. "I did not try to mold Bonny to be good. It happened by itself."

"You may not of tried to do it consciously," Sensei stated, "but you wished it in your heart and the Power helped it happen. The Power you have is the positive aspect of the Total Power of the Universe."

"If Ron received the positive Power..." Kim postulated, "then Monkey Fist received the..."

"Yes, Kim-san," Yori said as she reentered the room. "Lord Monty Fisk received the negative Power of the Universe." She place a large pile of papers and scrolls on the table. "As with all things known, there are positives and negatives, good and bad."

"Yin and Yang?" Ron offered.

"Hai," Sensei showed a small smile before his normal calm took over. "You do understand the situation, don't you."

"You understand?" Kim begged Ron. "Cause this is a little too deep for me to wrap my head around."

"Normally I would agree with you Kim." Ron closed his eyes and his face mirrored that of Sensei, that of utter serenity. "Normally I would be out in left field with talk like this. But somehow, for some reason, I understand." He opened his eyes and everyone saw the distinct blue tint to his irises.

Yori and Kim verbally gasped. Sensei only bowed his head. "It has begun," Sensei said flatly.

"Ron, are you O.K.?" Kim begged her fiancé, partner in life and the fight against evil villains.

Ron's voice came out different. It was extremely loud, full of gravelly bass and reverberated. "Yes Kimberly Ann Possible. I understand all." He suddenly fainted to the floor.

"RON!" Kim yelled and rushed around the table to his aid.

"RON-SAN!" Yori screamed and went to the other side of him.


	5. Chapter 5 Prophesies

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company has all rights reserved to the show Kim Possible and all that it entails. I get nothing but blisters on my fingers for writing these minor pieces of fiction. Kim and Ron are at the Yamanouchi school for training and to learn more about his Mystical Monkey Power. But at this school, Prophesies abound. Especially in this chapter.

Chapter 5 Prophesies

Ron's voice came out different. It was extremely loud, full of gravelly bass and reverberated. "Yes Kimberly Ann Possible. I understand all." He suddenly fainted to the floor.

"RON!" Kim yelled and rushed around the table to his aid.

"RON-SAN!" Yori screamed and went to the other side of him.

Each grabbed a hand, patting and stoking it. Sensei spoke softly. "He will be himself in a minute or two. Just let him rest."

Yori stood up and returned to her place at the table. She folded her hands and laid them and her head on the flat surface. Kim raised Ron's head a little off the floor and laid it gently on her lap. She looked at Yori, then to Sensei. Tears were welling in her eyes. "That was not Ron," she said, her voice trembling. "Was that the Monkey Power channeling through him?"

"You do not understand Possible-san," Sensei said with little emotion. "This is but a small indication of what is to come. The Power is integrating itself with the body of Stoppable-san. It is not a separate entity, It is him. He will be part of the Universe and what you know as Ron Stoppable will be no more. This small incident will likely arise more and more until he is one with The Power."

"But I love him," Kim started to cry. "And he loves me." She stroked his messy golden hair. "We're going to get married and..." Kim wrapped her arms around his head and sobbed openly.

"KP, a little space here! I can breath!" Ron said panicking and flailing slightly to extricate himself from her grasp.

Kim sat up and gleefully cheered, "Ron! You're alright!" She proceeded to rapidly kiss his cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes and every other part of his face that she could find. Finally her lips met his and didn't move on.

When the kiss broke Ron said, "I must be in Heaven cause I was just kissed by an Angel." He opened his eyes and saw that Kim had been crying. His goofy grin appeared. "Hello Angel."

Kim sniffled. "That's my Ron," she sighed and hugged him again.

Ron broke from the hug, sat up and held her at arms length. "KP, are you O.K.? Why are you crying?"

Kim pushed his arms aside and snuggled into his chest. "I thought I lost you there," she squeaked. "You... you went all ..." She struggled for words.

Sensei rose from the table and helped Kim and Ron stand up. "Stoppable-san, The Power is rising quickly and caused you to faint. Do you remember anything?"

Ron grabbed the sides of his head and grimaced, "I remember... I remember..." his face brightened as he stood erect. "I remember everything! It all makes sense now!" His grabbed Kim in a big embrace and swung her around and around. "It's just so BADICAL!"

Ron let Kim down and kissed her passionately. As he pulled away from the buss he staggered a bit. "Whoa! I feel a little woozy!" Ron collapsed to the floor, out cold again.

Kim picked him up off the floor and swung one of his arms over her shoulder. "I think he'd better lay down for a little. He's probably in information overload."

"Yori will take him to his room," Sensei stated. "I need to talk to you Possible-san." Yori slung Ron's other arm over her shoulder but Kim wouldn't give him up. "Possible-san," Sensei huffed, then his demeanor softened. "Kimberly. I must impart much information to you."

Kim looked deeply at the wise old man. She slowly relinquished her hold on Ron and allowed Yori to pick him up in her arms. "Please take good care of him," Kim pleaded. She watched as Yori carried the inert form down the hall.

"Kimberly-san, please sit." Sensei pointed to the cushion at the table. When she sat down Sensei sat across from her. "There is much you need to learn of what is to come." He unrolled an old yellowed scroll and slid it across the table to her. "This is from the year 359 AD. That is about twenty years after The Great Warrior Toshimu founded this school. It recounts what happened when He went through the transformation and why his followers decided to separate the four Mystic Jade Monkey Statues." He allowed Kim to study the document for a minute. "As you can read, Toshimu became almost a God and was both revered and feared by his followers. That is why the jade statues were separated. They did not want anyone else to become that powerful."

"But it says very little about what happened to Toshimu," Kim said in deep concentration. "It says he merged with the power and ruled wisely for years. It doesn't say if his body or mind changed. Ron might stay his same old goofy self and we could be together for the rest of your lives."

"No," Sensei shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid that is not to happen." He unfurled a scroll that appeared only slightly newer than the other. "At least not if we read The Ultimate Prophesies correctly."

"The Ultimate Prophesies?" Kim queried. "You mean there are ones that cover the final phase of his transformation?"

"Not of his transformation," he said solemnly, "but of the final battle between the Powers of Good and Evil."

Kim accepted the scroll and slowly opened it. "I'm almost afraid to read it." She hesitated a moment before looking at it. The scroll read:

**_1. THE OUT SHALL JOIN THE IN.2. THE FIRST SHALL OVERWHELM BUT BE VANQUISHED._**

_**3. THE IN AND OUT SHALL FIRST FALL, BUT CARRY ON.**_

_**4. WHEN THE SECOND ACCEPTS HIS DESTINY HE WILL JOIN AND ASCEND TO THE HEAVENS.**_

_**5. THEY SHALL COME TO DO FINAL BATTLE FOR ALL. ONLY ONE SHALL**_

_**SURVIVE.**_

_**6. THE THIRD WILL PARISH BUT BRING ENLIGHTENMENT .**_

_**7. THE FOLLOWERS WILL SACRIFICE.**_

_**8. THE ONLY SHALL OVERSEE ALL.**_

_**9. THE THIRD WILL BE REBORN AND CARRY ON THE WORK OF HIS CREATORS.**_

"Like all Prophesies, this is all slightly vague and very confusing," Kim said, scratching her head. "Who is the first? Do you know?"

"We can only guess at the meaning of each Prophesy." Sensei sighed. "But we think we have put together what they mean. When the scroll speaks of the first, second, and third, we think it is the order in which the Mystical Power was obtained. Lord Monty Fisk was the first to receive the Power. Stoppable-san was the second and Rufus was the third."

Kim pondered that for a moment. "That seems right. But the first and third prophesies mention an In and an Out. I get the feeling the In is Ron and I am the Out."

"That is our interpretation too."

"That means Ron and I will get married, we will be joined in holy matrimony," Kim said with hope in her voice.

"That we do not know." Sensei took a deep breath. "It could also mean you and Stoppable-san will unite to fight the Dark Power, or... it could mean that Stoppable-san and you will merge and become a entirely new single entity."

"I don't get that impression." Kim said flatly. "Not with the third Prophesy still referring to us as the In and Out. I'll concede that it could mean we fight together against Monkey Fist and we get defeated, but we don't die. We carry on."

"That is where our understand of the Prophesies lead us. The second says The Dark Power will overwhelm but is vanquished. But to where it is not certain."

"I don't know. Vanquished from Japan... from Asia?" Kim postulated.

"Or maybe from the face of the Earth."

"Where do you get that?" Kim asked.

"From the fourth and fifth Prophesies," Sensei pointed to them. "When Stoppable-san accepts his destiny he will ascend to the Heavens to do battle."

"That could mean the final battle could be on a mountain top, or it maybe a dogfight in planes," Kim offered. "Fourth century people thought the Heavens could be anywhere that they couldn't go, like to the top of a mountain or up in the air."

"That is European History," Sensei corrected her. "Remember this school, on the peak of Mount Yamanouchi, was founded in the fourth century."

"But..."

"But nothing Possible-san."

Kim reread the Prophesies. "The third, Rufus will fall. Does that mean he will die?" Sensei bowed his head and remained silent. "But he will still be able to enlighten Ron. They will be able to communicate?"

"That is where we do not fully understand the Prophesies." Sensei raised his head and looked at Kim. "It does not say who will be enlightened by the fall of Rufus-san. We can only surmise it will be Stoppable-san since they are so close." He paused for a second. "And enlightenment had many meaning back then. It could mean they communicate as you read it, or it might mean Rufus-san will become a body of light to illuminate a path or room for Stoppable-san. It could also simply mean Rufus-san's death will bring a complete understanding of life and death to Stoppable-san."

Kim crossed her arms and laid her head on the table. "Of course. Ron and I have never really had to face death. We've been in dangerous situations... but death has never been an option."

"I am afraid you shall finally face death in the upcoming struggle." Sensei pointed to the fifth Prophesy. "Only one shall survive the final battle in the Heavens."

"But who will be doing battle?" Kim asked as she sat up. "And who are the followers that will sacrifice?"

Sensei considered his answer before speaking. "We believe the followers mention are the monkey ninja, but as to who they will follow, we are not sure." He heaved a heavy sigh. "And as to who will do battle in the Heavens, that we are in total disagreement. Some believe it will be the four of you; Monkey Fist, Stoppable-san, Rufus-san and you. Others believe Rufus-san will be gone before the battle. Still others think you will miss the final battle."

"The Only will be the winner of the battle." Kim opined.

"Hai Possible-san." Sensei straightened up in his seated position. "Three have the Power at this time. Two must die to fulfill the Prophesy. The Only will be the one who is alive after the battle."

"And he shall oversee all," Kim read the final Prophesy. "He shall rule over everyone."

Silence fell over the room for a few minutes as both Kim and Sensei pondered what had been said. Finally Kim broke the hushed atmosphere. "Have you run across any information about a Monkey King Amulet?"

Sensei shuffled a few of the papers on the table before finding what he was looking for. He pulled a single piece of paper out of the stack. "The Monkey King Amulet is a fascinating legend. It comes from a splinter sect of the original followers of Toshimu. They had traveled to China to avoid religious persecution and had set up in the mountains north of what is now Beijing. There, they hid one of the Jade Monkey Idols. It was written that a piece of the idol broke off and they made an amulet of the shard."

"So the amulet might have some of the Mystical Monkey Power," Kim said.

"So the legend goes," Sensei nodded. "It is written that only one has worn the amulet and he turned into a monkey. The sect considered him to be sacred and worshiped him until he died. But alas, it was written about one hundred years after the supposed event and can only be deemed a legend. We have no proof that it really happened."

"Two have worn the amulet," Kim said, scratching her neck. "Monkey Fist went after it and it somehow ended up on my neck. I almost went full monkey before Wade changed me back."

"Ah so," Sensei said in amazement. "When did this occur and have you received any powers from it?"

Kim paused in thought before she answered. "It happened about a year and a half ago, during basketball season of my junior year." She blushed. "And the only power I've discovered is I can..." her blush deepened before she continued, "remove my clothes without touching them."

Sensei thought for a moment before he posed his next question. "Have you tried to use your power to move other objects?"

"You mean telekinesis?" Kim asked.

"Yes."

Kim thought about it. "We haven't really considered moving other things, I mean besides our clothing."

"You say we," Sensei chimed. "Does Stoppable-san also have the power of telekinesis?"

"He discovered he had it first." Kim thought back. "He told me that he could remove my clothes at will. Finally he had me try and I found I could do it. Or at least that's what he told me."

"You do not remember doing it?"

Kim sighed. "It's a long story, but the gist of it is I had a problem with... well let's just say I had a addiction and Ron used his MMP to cure the problem and erase my memories of it. I have used the power since then though."

"May I see your power?" Sensei saw the shocked look on Kim's face. "I am only curious as to how the Power works. Please be assured that in Japan, the sight of a naked woman is, as you say, no big. We do bathe together you know."

Kim mulled over the request before responding. "I understand you wanting to see the Power at work, but I'm not sure if I can. I've only done it with Ron around." She paused to consider her next words. "I mean... well, I feel secure with him and I'm not afraid to show myself with him close by."

"Would you feel more secure if Yori was the one to witness the Power?" Sensei asked.

Kim thought for a second. "I don't know if it will work, but I can try." Yori opened the partition and entered the room. Kim spun on her. "How long have you been out there? How's Ron doing?"

"Ron-san is asleep and is well." Yori said softly. "I have just arrived and did not hear any of your conversation with Master Sensei."

Kim slumped a little. "I'm sorry I harshed on you just now."

"I understand Kim-san," Yori said as she bowed. "You are still wary of me since Ron-san first kept the school and me a secret from you. Also, I had a crush on him before you realized your love. But you should not consider me a rival since Ron-san only thinks of you in his sleep." Yori blushed. "He called your name a few times in what I believe you would call, a purring tone?"

"Yori," Sensei spoke firmly to get the girls attention. "You are aware of the legend of the Monkey King Amulet?"

"Hai, Master Sensei."

"Possible-san came in contact with it and might have retained some of it's Power." Sensei stood and walked to the door. "I would like her to show you the Power she possesses. Please inform me of your observations." Sensei quietly exited the room and closed the sliding partition.

Yori and Kim bowed to Sensei as he left, then Yori turned to Kim. "So what Power do you have?"

Kim blushed a little. "Ah, why don't I try to do it since I'm not sure if I can right now. Sensei just told me of the Prophesies and I'm in a bit of overload myself. I mean I don't want to influence your observations if it doesn't happen. Please sit down and be patient. I'll give it a go."

Kim closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her as Yori sat at the table. Thirty seconds went by before Kim opened her eyes and let out a big breath.

"I'm sorry Yori," Kim said. "It's not happening. I just can't concentrate right now."

Yori smiled at Kim. "You are too tense. Close your eyes and take a few deep cleansing breaths." Kim complied and seemed to relax a little. "Now Kim-san, continue with the breathing and think of Ron-san and how happy he makes you." After ten seconds a slight smile grew on Kim's lips. Yori saw the glint of a smile and softly said, "now you can try your Power."

The small stack of paper on the table started to move as Kim's shirt rolled up from the waist to her neck and stopped. Kim stood for another fifteen seconds before her eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry Yori but that's all I can do right now. Usually I can remove all my clothes when I'm with Ron." She rolled her shirt back into place.

"You can remove only your clothing?" Yori begged. "You have not observed anything else move when you use your Power."

"That's all I've been able to move so far," Kim answered. "Usually I have my eyes closed."

"So you do not realize that you moved the papers on the table."

"I... No!" Kim said in astonishment. "I moved the papers?"

"Hai Kim-san. Six or seven pieces of paper moved at the same time as your shirt." Yori smiled at Kim and said, "Could you please try again and focus on the papers this time."

Kim took a few cleansing breaths before closing her eyes. Slowly she folded her hands in front of her chest and a smile crossed her face. Yori looked at the table and saw three sheets of paper float off the surface and hover for a couple of seconds before dropping back to rest.

"Very good Kim-san," Yori said in amazement. "You were able to levitate three pieces of paper with little effort."

Kim practically beamed. "Yeah, I did. I could sense the pages lifting off the table." She started to scratch her neck. "The only problem with the Power is my neck is really itchy afterwards."

"Why would your neck itch after using the Power?" Yori wondered aloud.

"It's a long story," Kim smirked. "Perhaps we should have Master Lunch Lady fix us another pot of tea and some Denver Rolls and I'll fill you in on everything that's happened to us."


	6. Chapter 6 Preparations

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company is in possession of all right to the series Kim Possible. I receive nothing for my labors. Kim and Ron are at the Yamanouchi school for a bit of training but we've just learned of the Ultimate Prophesies. Some sound very ominous indeed.

Chapter 6 Preparations

"So you and Hirotaka are going steady?" Kim leaned in closer and asked. "So spill all. When's the wedding? Have you two done the dirty deed?"

Yori blushed. "Well, since you told me of your addiction, I guess I can tell you." She leaned forward and whispered in Kim's ear.

"Get! Out!" Kim said in astonishment. Yori whispered a bit more. "No! Way! It was that good?" Kim begged.

Yori tittered. "Yes way. Now I can understand why you were addicted to..." her blush deepened and she turned her head.

It was Kim's turn to blush. "Well, since Ron wiped out my memory of the problem we've only done it once. I mean we went as far as third base." Kim perked up. "Oh, do you use the baseball analogy here in Japan?"

"Yes Kim-san. We use that analogy."

"Well I can tell you I think Third Base Rocks!" Kim squealed. "I can hardly wait for our wedding night so we can really... I mean... Ah..."

"Hit a home run?" Yori offered and tittered. Kim joined in with a giggle of her own.

The two ladies finally settled down and Yori solemnly said, "With what you know about the Prophesies, is it not prudent to hit the home run now? Either Ron or you might not survive the coming battle and we do not know when it will happen."

"I haven't really got a chance to think about it," Kim said sadly. "We've been talking for what," she checked her watch, "Four hours!" she said in amazement.

"Has it been that long?" Yori asked. "We have talked about so much I have lost all track of time also."

"I should go check on Ron," Kim said with concerned. "He used to be prone to fainting at the drop of a hat but recently he's been a lot better. Today he's fainted twice."

Yori stood and went to the door. "I will show you the way. You have an adjoining room so you can freshen up too, if you like." Kim stood from the table and followed Yori down the hall and out into the afternoon sun. As they neared another building Kim stopped and asked, "Yori-san, you said you were the researcher for the Prophesies, right?"

"Hai, Kim-san," Yori replied. "I was in charge and compiled all the information that was gathered."

"So what's your guess as to when the final battle in the Heavens will happen?"

"That is difficult to predict Kim-san." Yori thought for a few seconds before starting slowly towards the dorm building. "All who had worked on the project agree that it will occur within a month."

"But...?" Kim ventured.

Yori stopped and looked at the ground. "Yes, there is also a but. Master Sensei and I think it will happen much sooner. Perhaps within a week."

Kim's eyes started to mist over. "A week!" she whined. "That mean the Prophesy about the In and Out being joined doesn't refer to Ron and my marriage. That's schedule two and a half weeks from now."

"Hai, Kim-san. I am well aware of that fact." Yori turned and faced Kim. "But a lot of other factors point to a date long before August 19th." Kim's lower lip began to quiver. Yori saw the tears welling in Kim's eyes and wrapped her arms around the auburn haired teen. "Kim-san, please relax," Yori cooed. "We could be wrong... and there are other options."

Kim unburied her head from Yori's shoulder. "Other options? What would those be?" she sniffled.

Yori smirked. "The most obvious one is to have a wedding ceremony now, just for you and Ron. If, no I mean when, everyone shows up at the church on August 19th, you can have the big ceremony for your friends and family."

"Yori-san," Kim yelled and wrapped her arms tightly around the raven haired girls neck, "that's brilliant! Can Sensei preform the ceremony? Will you be my maid of honor? You think Hirotaka-san would be a good best man?" Kim's rapid fire questions came quick.

"Kim-san," Yori said as she pried Kim from around her neck. "Do you not think you should discuss this with a certain someone first before you put on your wedding dress?"

"Doy!" Kim said, slapping her head. "Thanks for bringing me back down to Earth." Kim grabbed Yori's hand and dragged her toward the dorm. "Let's go see how Ron is doing."

At the stairs, Kim slowed down and let Yori lead them to Ron's room. Yori quietly slid the paper partition aside and the two teens looked in. Ron was sitting in the lotus position in the middle of the floor. Rufus was beside him, also deep in meditation. "I told him to meditate if he woke up," Yori whispered to Kim, "though I did not think he heard me. I thought he was still out cold when I laid him on the bed."

"Oh I heard you Yori-san," Ron said quietly. He opened his eyes. "In fact, I sensed you were coming from the time you got up from the table." He stood and walked to the girls. "And oddly enough, I also heard your conversation in the courtyard." He put his arms around Kim and kissed her. "I think we should have two ceremonies, just in case."

"You heard us talking?" Kim said in total astonishment. "From up here on the sixth floor?"

A serenity flowed across Ron's face. "Not so much as heard with my ears as heard with my mind. I also caught most of your talk with Sensei, though I already knew about the Prophesies and their meaning."

"Ron, how?" begged Kim.

Ron briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them again they glowed blue and his voice rumbled slightly as he spoke. "The Power Kim. I am the Power."

Kim broke from the embrace and took a step back. "Ron, you're scaring me a little," she said, her voice trembling.

Ron closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, they were his normal shade of chocolate brown. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry KP, I won't do it again."

"So, are you fully vested with the Power Ron-san?" Yori queried.

Ron thought for a moment. "No, not totally. But with a little practice and meditation I'll be ready for the final battle."

"So, when will the final battle take place?" Yori asked.

"Very soon," Ron said sadly. "But we must be ready for the fight that is to come first. Monkey Fist and a bunch of his monkey ninjas are coming for the Lotus Blade and we have to defend the school." He put his arms around Kim's waist. "Call your Mom and Dad and tell them to expect the jet at your house tomorrow morning. It'll pick them up, along with my parents and your brothers. They'll be back here in time for the first wedding ceremony." He kissed her on the lips then turned to Yori. "Yori-san. We must go to Sensei to arrange the ceremony and prepare for the fight tonight."

"Tonight?" both Kim and Yori begged in unison.

"Yep, I'm afraid so," Ron said with a sigh. "Fist is strong with the Dark Power and has grown bold. He will lead his legion of thirty or forty monkey ninja on a raid tonight." He turned to Rufus as the naked mole rat roused from his meditation. "Rufus Buddy, stay with Kim. Yori and I have some arrangements to make."

"Don't you want me to help with the wedding plans?" Kim asked.

"No, I can handle this one." Ron grinned. "Call it my wedding present to you. You trust me, don't you?" Kim nodded. Ron grabbed Yori's hand and left the room.

"Woo Hoo, wedding!" Rufus chimed.

Kim took off her backpack and dug out the Kimmunicator. "Yes Rufus. We're going to have a wedding." She sloughed a little. "A day after we fight Monkey Fist and get our butts kicked." She keyed a few button on the small hand held device and the visage of Mrs. Dr. Possible came on the screen. "Hi Mom," Kim cheerfully chimed. "How's everything back home?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled at her daughter. "Every thing's fine here Kimmie. You've been gone less than a day, why the call?"

"Major change of events Mom," Kim said. "The jet is on it's way back to you and everyone is to come to Japan for a wedding."

Mrs. Dr. P smirked. "We know already. Mrs. Stoppable just called and told us the news. We're all so excited! Do you need me to bring anything for the ceremony?"

"No Mom. It's going to be a intimate ceremony. We're still going to have the big one on August 19th. Wait, how did Mrs. Stoppable know about the wedding?" Kim spotted a cell phone on the floor. "Never mind. I see Ron's cell. Well, there is something you can bring."

"Do you want us to bring Bonny?" Kim's mother asked. "She's your Maid of Honor."

"She'll be my Maid of Honor for the big wedding," Kim answered. "There might not to be a Maid of Honor for this one and I don't want her skipping out on work." Kim paused a second before she added, "Oh yeah, I think you should bring your medical bag."

"It's already pack Dear," Mrs. Dr. P sang. "Mrs. Stoppable has already passed the word along from Ron."

"I guess he's thought of everything," Kim sighed. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon I guess. Have a nice flight."

"Love you," her Mom said as the screen went black.

"O.K. Rufus," Kim said to her petite pink friend, "let's go find Ron and made some preparations for things to come."


	7. Chapter 7 Round One

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company possesses the rights to the series Kim Possible. I use the locations and characters for my stories but don't get paid. Two events are about to happen at the Yamanouchi School. A wedding is on the way, but first Monkey Fist is coming.

Chapter 7 Round One

"Is everything is set for Monkey Fist?" Kim asked. "Can I help with some of the preparations for the wedding?"

"The school is ready for the wedding," Yori answered. "Ron has been busy while Rufus and I made arrangements for the fight." She gave the little pink guy on her shoulder a high five and quick belly rub.

"Bring him on!" Rufus yelled.

A low, gravelly voice said, "He is on his...AHEM!" Ron coughed to clear his throat. "Sorry KP," he said in his normal voice. "He's on his way and will be here in fifteen minutes, just after sun down."

"Right," Kim said as she snugged the tie of her gi. "Which way are they coming from Ron?"

"That, I can't tell you," Ron' head sank to his chest.

"What?" Kim asked. "I thought you said you know all. Don't you know the outcome of the fight?"

"Well," Ron scratched the back of his head, "yes and no."

"What does that mean Ron-san?" Yori queried.

"Wellll, I see the fight but certain specifics are missing." Ron looked at the two girls. "The future's not set in stone. There is free will and other factors that always cloud the events to come."

"That is true Stoppable-san," Sensei chanted as he neared the teens. "While the events are inevitable, the specifics and outcome are not. William Shakespeare was correct when he wrote 'All the world is a stage and we are but mere actors.' He should have added that we do not always follow the script."

"So Ron, what can you tell us about the fight?" Kim asked warily

Ron closed his eyes for a second. When they opened the blue glow shone bright. Kim braced herself for Ron's 'Power Voice' as she had come to call it. When he finally spoke his voice was almost normal but came out two octaves lower than normal. "Lord Montgomery Fisk shall arrive with his legion. He has bonded with the Power. The battle shall be short and fierce and it will appear they might win. The Good shall prevail but all shall be injured. Lord Fisk escapes." Ron closed his eyes and wobbled a little. Kim and Yori caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. "Oh snap, not now!"

"I'll be O.K. in a minute Kim," Ron said in his normal voice. "This time I got a little fuzzy when it happened but it's way not as bad as before." He stood up and took a deep cleansing breath. "Kim, Yori, Master Sensei, I gotta tell you Monkey Fist has changed. He will be extremely fast and I think I'm the only one that can handle him."

"Ron, you know I'm better at Kung Fu than you are," Kim said flatly. "I think I'm the one who should take him on."

Ron's hands glowed blue as he placed them on Yori and Kim's shoulder. The two staggered a bit then straightened back up. "What just happened Ron?" Kim asked, shaking her head to clear it.

"I just obtained all the knowledge you two know about Martial Arts," Ron growled in his new Power Voice. "I now have all the skills I need to take on Monkey Fist."

"What?" both Yori and Kim said in unison.

Ron placed his palms together and bowed to the girls. "We have some time," he affected the basic horse stance, "how about a little warm up." His fists took a defensive position as his left foot slid forward. Both girls looked at Sensei and he nodded. "Come at me with all you got. I'll return the same but I'll pull my punches," Ron grinned wickedly, "but only slightly." The girls didn't move. "I give you the one finger taunt," Ron sang and wagged a single finger at them and pleaded, "Come on."

Kim looked at Yori. Yori shrugged and charged at Ron. She led with a flying straight leg kick. Ron pirouetted, letting her soar past him. Kim came in low with a leg sweep. Ron hopped over it like he was skipping rope. Yori tried to sneak behind him and threw a chop at his neck. Ron crouched slightly, raised both hands above his head and caught her hand. He continued the crouch and, using her forward momentum, threw Yori over his head ten feet. She landed in a roll and came up in a low stance. Kim tried another leg sweep but Ron countered by kicking at the oncoming leg, spinning her back onto her butt.

"Come on you two," Ron taunted. "You can do better than that."

Kim got up off the ground and looked to Yori. The two exchanged wicked smirks and charged. A flurry of punches, kicks and chops reigned down on Ron for a full two minutes. He yawned as he parried the blows with ease.

Suddenly, with a speed neither Yori or Kim could comprehend, Ron grabbed a hand of each of the girls, spun around twice and tossed them twenty feet. "OW!" Yori yelped when she landed on her bottom. Kim tried to roll into her landing but came down awkwardly.

Kim looked up from the ground at Ron. She blinked her eyes once and Ron was at her side. "I'm so sorry KP. I thought you'd stick your landing." He reached his hand out and helped her up. Kim blinked her eyes again and he was next to Yori, helping her to her feet. Suddenly he was beside her again.

"How did you get to me so fast?" Kim marveled aloud. "You covered eight or ten yards in a split second."

Ron blushed a bit as Yori and Sensei joined them. "I got a bit of a upgrade when the Power merged with me," Ron softly said. "I told you Monkey Fist has bonded with the Dark Power and is much faster. Well, I'm a lot faster since I got the Good Power and now I possess all the skills you and Yori have."

"Therefore, Ron is the ideal person to take on Monkey Fist," Sensei concluded.

Kim took Ron's hands in hers. "I'm sorry Ron. It's hard for me to wrap my mind around your improvements. Just last week when we sparred I was tossing you around. Now you're blocking all my best shots and move like lightning."

"Don't worry Kim," Ron cooed as her enfolded her in his arms. "Just think of me as Ron Stoppable, version 4.0"

Kim and Yori giggled at his lame attempt at being witty. "But you still have your American sense of humor," Yori said, still giggling.

Ron turned his head and gazed off into the distance. He lowered his hands from around Kim's neck and leaned in for a quick kiss. "It's time," he whispered.

Screeches came from the other side of the outer walls. Yori spun and faced one wall. Her fists clenched, ready for the assault. Kim turned to face another point of the compass and struck her best Karate pose. Ron and Sensei faced the walls not observed by the two girls. Monkey ninjas suddenly appeared atop the parapets.

"I have come for the Lotus Blade," Monkey Fist yelled as he walked simian-like through the archway door in the front wall. "Surrender it now or face devastation!"

The four white gi clad people in the middle of the courtyard face the bellicose but nonchalant intruder. "Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, look who's here," Ron sauntered forward and greeted his arch foe. "Hey Monty, I thought we had a truce until after the honeymoon?"

"I grew impatient," the monkey man answered. "It is time for me and my legion to rule the world!"

"I have one question before you try," Ron said in a casual manner. "When you bought your title of Lord off the Internet, did it come with a certificate of authenticity?"

"How dare you mock me whelp?" Monkey Fist screeched in rage. His arms stretched up to the sky. "I have grown more powerful than you can ever imagine!"

"I don't know about that," Kim chided. "I have a pretty good imagination, and I don't think you've gotten any better than the last five or six times Ron's kicked your monkey butt."

"Enough of this inane banter. Monkey Ninjas ATTACK!" Monkey Fist yelled.

The small black clad primates leapt off the wall and raced at the white clad quartet. Sensei snapped his fingers and ninja students dressed in white appeared from everywhere. Puffs of smoke poofed and ninjas appeared. They popped up out of the ground, materialized from the walls and dropped from the trees and building tops.

The monkey ninja stopped in their tracks in confusion. "I SAID ATTACK!" screeched Monkey Fist at the top of his lungs.

White verses black. Man verses monkey. Good verses evil. However you want to put it, the fight began. Shuriken flew, Nunchaku swirled, Bo staffs swept in arcs and fists feet and paws struck in a blaze of controlled rage.

Sensei shuffled swiftly forward as he was attacked by three monkey ninja. He parried blows from two sides as he snap-kicked out at the furry fellow in front of him. Sensei's wooden sandal caught his opponent in the face and sent him crashing into the wall in a heap. He blocked a striking paw to his right and sliced a chop to his left that broke the neck of that enemy. The black robed ninja on the right slashed with his claws and tore Sensei's sleeve at the bicep drawing blood. Sensei spun quickly and landed an open hand blow to the last monkey in it's chest, cracking ribs and hurling it over the high wall.

At the same time Yori had three of her own enemies beset upon her. A Tessen appeared in each of her hands. She spread the fans out, slashed at one opponent to her left with the razor sharp edge of the weapon and severed a furry arm from the small attacker. It scurried away and over the wall with a yelp. Yori blocked a fist that came from the right as the monkey that came from the rear landed a kick to the small of her back. She shot her left leg out to catch her forward momentum and swiftly spun on the outstretched limb catching the monkey on her right with a heal to the jaw that cracked loudly. The final black clad fur ball leapt high in the air, trying to attack from above. Yori raised her fans above her head catching the monkey on the outspread blades. The monkey trampolined off the Tessens into the air. Yori quickly flipped her right wrist closing the fan and grabbed a Shuriken from her waist sash. she hurling the keenly honed throwing star at the creature. It caught the monkey in the back of it's head as it tried to back flip away. The petite ninja crashed at her feet.

Kim grimly squared off against three of the little, lithe black attired monkeys. Two went for her legs as the third flew at her head. Kim cartwheeled away from the assault then rapidly performed a back handspring landing on one of the monkeys. She felt the breaking bones of the victim's neck with her bare foot. A smirk briefly flitted across her lips. Kim turned to her right and block the blow that was aimed at her head. She shot out with a straight palm strike that broke the nose of the furry opponent. Kim spun to her last attacker and felt the sharp blow that landed on the side of her left kneecap. She collapsed on the wounded appendage and rolled to stand on her good leg. A fourth opponent came at her from behind but she caught him squarely with a back fist without looking. He scurried away howling loudly. Kim hopped to one side, avoiding a straight leg kick when the third assailant ran at her. The ninja monkey stopped too short and Kim took the opportunity to fall, elbow first, on the tiny foe driving it into the hard packed ground. Kim closed her eyes to prevent the tears of pain from flowing and stifled a scream of agony as she rolled off the silent black form onto her stomach. When her vision cleared from the intense distress she panned the carnage that laid around her. White figures either laid still or were slowly writhing and rising in agony. The two or three small black clad lumps that moved were feebly trying to escape over the wall or through the archway.

Only two silhouettes were still standing in the courtyard. A tall slim black form faced off against a towheaded figure in white. They stood there, face to face mere inches apart but not moving. Both faces were set in stone. Each delivered a stare that could bore a hole in two inches of tempered stainless steel. The eyes of the figure in white glowed blue while the other's eyes where shining a brilliant red. "Your legion is in ruins," Ron's Power voice rumbled menacingly. "Your reign has ended before it's even begun. Save yourself some pain and give it up."

Monkey Fist's voice boomed three octaves lower than normal. "Never," was all he hissed.

The fight Kim witnessed lasted mere seconds. But if you asked her, she would have said it went two or three minutes, there were so many blows thrown.

Monkey Fist lashed out first with a straight jab aimed at Ron's jaw. Ron's head shot to the side, avoiding the blow. He countered with a fist to the abdomen of his opponent but caught only air. Ron's momentum carried him forward so his back was to Fist. The monkey man slashed a chop intended for Ron's neck but was blocked as Ron spun quickly to deflect it with an up and outward thrust of his left hand. Monkey Fist took the momentum given to him by the deflection to whirl into a spinning back kick that landed on Ron's upper arm knocking him three feet away. Ron stopped quickly and immediately sprung back with a straight fist to the black figure's jaw. A rumbling noise came from the connection of fist and jaw. Ron continued the assault with a plethora rapid punches to the torso. Fist's back peddling turned into a back flip that almost caught Ron on the jaw with a furry foot/paw. Monkey Fist launched himself forward intending to tackle Ron, but he cartwheeled to one side and connected with a spinning back heel to his arch foes neck sending the Man Monkey to the ground. Fist rose quickly and wiped where his side burn should of been, being partially scraped off by the hard rough ground. He charged in a fit of rage, swinging wildly at Ron. Ron blocked all the blows for what seemed like a full minute. Slowly his face changed from that of set determination to a hint of a smile. Ron struck swiftly with a flat palm to the chest after a right cross grazed his arm. The sound of thunder peeled from the blow and echoed into the near mountains. Monkey Fist staggered back from the strike and clutched his damaged ribs with one hand. His other hand snaked down inside the black sash around his waist and produced three small marble-sized pellets. Monkey Fist reared back and howled and screeched at the top of his lungs. Surprised by the intensity of the cacophony, Ron closed his eyes and covered his ears. Monkey Fist threw the three tiny spheres between he and Ron. All three exploded upon impact, two spewed a thick black smoke while the third exploded, sending a shock wave that knocked Ron onto his back.

This seems like a good place to end the chapter. It will give you a chance to go to the bathroom and get something to drink before reading further. I need a break myself.


	8. Chapter 8 Picking Up The Pieces

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series Kim Possible. I receive nothing for my dalliances. I will be using the name and physical description of the character Major Motoko Kusanagi. She is from the 'Ghost In The Shell' series created by Masamune Shirow and is the property of he, Kodansha Ltd, Bandai Visual Co. Ltd and Manga Entertainment Co. Kim and Ron are at Yamanouchi for some training but events are escalating quickly with his Mystical Monkey Power. Our two teen heroes have just faced off with Monkey Fist and his legion of ninja monkeys.

Chapter 8 Picking Up The Pieces

Kim struggled through the pain, trying to stand. She rested for a second when she got as far as her hands and her one good knee. Suddenly she was raised bodily, her left arm slung over the raven hair of a white clad figure. "Let me help you to the bench Kim-san," Yori said wearily.

"No, take me to Ron!" Kim pleaded.

The two hobbled and hopped to the white figure that was slowly rolling, side to side, on the ground. Kim collapsed next to him sending a shock of pain from the injured knee, up her leg and across her back. She winced but managed to balance on her good knee and one hand while she gingerly examined Ron's legs. Black powder burns charred the front of the short white pant legs of his gi. She also found a few holes in the fabric. She probed through the openings and found small pellets slightly embedded in the skin. Kim looked up at Yori. "He received burn that are minor but there are some small fragments that hit him."

Yori looked around the courtyard at the white figures that were rising. "I will get someone with a Kusuribin in case the fragments are poison, but I must first go find Master Sensei."

Kim smiled. "Go find Sensei, I'll get the medical kit." Kim struggled but ended up seated on the ground again.

"That is not necessary," Sensei said as he approached. "I will tend to Stoppable-san. Yori will check your leg." The old man knelt next to Ron and opened the can of medical supplies. "By the way Possible-san, that was a very nice GWA move you put on that last monkey ninja."

"GWA?" Ron said and perked up. "Kim pulled a pro wrestling move?"

"I did?" Kim blushed.

"Yes. I believe Pain King calls it his Super Hyper Elbow Slammer Jammer."

Everyone but Kim laughed. Kim's blush deepened and she turned her head. Ron laid back down and visibly winced in sharp pain.

"Master Sensei," Yori chirped, "you are injured too."

"It is but a scratch. I will bandage it in a minute. Get a light over here so I may see."

Yori raced over to the garden and pulled a lantern on a tall pole out of the ground. She ran back and held the light for Sensei.

"There ain't no poison in the pellets," Ron said weakly, his eyes closed. "How are you doing Kim?"

"Oh, I'm doing just great," she said sarcastically. "I think my knee is dislocated, that's all."

"How about you Yori?" Ron asked, his voice getting stronger.

"I will be alright, though I believe my kidney might be bruised."

Ron slowly raised himself onto one elbow. "So we have a scratch, a kidney, a knee and what amounts to buckshot in my legs. I think we four came out pretty good. Did anyone see what happened to Monkey Fist?"

Kim shook her head. "I lost him when he threw the smoke pellets."

"I saw him," Yori chimed. "He retreated over the wall after he threw the diversions."

Ron closed his eyes. "I can sense he's about a half mile away right now." He opened his eyes and smiled his goofy smile. "And he's got a sore jaw and a few broken ribs to boot." Ron tried to sit up but collapsed back to the ground. "Boy, that fight really took it out of me."

"Your fight with Monkey Fist only lasted five seconds, Ron-san," Yori said, looking on.

"Five Seconds!" Ron yelped as he sat up in astonishment. "I feel like I went ten round with a rampaging rogue elephant!"

"You were fighting at hyper speed Stoppable-san," Sensei informed him. "If you two did not have the Power, your fight would of lasted two or three minutes."

"Well, at least we got a couple of the Prophesies out of the way," Ron sighed as his grin reappeared.

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "I was a bit overwhelmed when I save all the monkey ninjas sitting on the wall."

"Me also Kim-san," Yori said weakly.

Ron reached over and grabbed Sensei's injured arm. His hand glowed blue for a few seconds before he released the elder gentleman. "Now you won't have to patch up that arm," Ron said. "Sorry I can't repair the sleeve. I was never good with a needle and thread." He looked over at the two girls. "Yori, you're next." Yori sat down next to Ron. "Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

Her hand reached back and indicated the spot. "Right here." Ron's finger's glowed a lighter shade of blue as he touched the spot. Ten seconds later the glow faded as Ron's breathing became labored and he fell back to the ground.

"Ron!" Kim yelled and crawled to his side.

"Possible-san, he will be alright," Sensei said softly. "He just needs some rest and regain his strength. But as for you," he frowned a little, "we need to examine your knee and set it if necessary." He turned to the raven haired woman. "Yori-san, you will attend to Kim-san's injury then help her to her room. I will see to Stoppable-san."

"Hai, Master Sensei," Yori answered, stood and bowed. She went to Kim and gingerly probed the area around the knee. She looked Kim in the eye and said flatly, "It is dislocated." Yori looked around and called out, "Motoko-san. Will you assist me please." A young woman with lavender colored hair approached. "Kim-san, this is Motoko Kusanagi. She is Kunoichi. A female ninja like myself."

The two women of Yamanouchi picked Kim up and carried her to a bench under a lantern. "I'll use acupuncture to lessen the pain," Motoko said rolling up the pant leg. "Then we'll be able to put the joint back into place. Just lay back." Kim laid back on the stone slab as Motoko rubbed her hands together. She procured a needle from her wristband and stuck Kim in her thigh above the wounded knee. Three other needles went next to the first. Finally Motoko pushed two fingers hard into Kim's neck and shoulder. "We are ready now."

Yori stood above Kim's head and held a hand over her eyes. "Despite the acupuncture, this will be most uncomfortable Kim-san. Prepare yourself." Yori looked at Motoko, "I will hold her down when you are ready."

Motoko nodded to Yori and grabbed Kim's leg below the knee. Yori leaned down and laid across Kim's upper body, pinning her to the bench. The violet haired woman massaged the side of the calf muscle she held then grasped it firmly and yanked and twisted.

Kim's scream was muffled by Yori's body but was still very audible to everyone in the courtyard. "KIM!" Ron screamed and sat up. Sensei firmly pushed him back, prone to the ground.

"Stoppable-san, I told you she will be O.K.," Sensei reassured his patient. "Now stay still while I take off your pants. I must remove the fragments in your legs."

"Man!" Ron whined. "I thought I was through loosing my pants during a mission." He allowed Sensei to remove the slightly charred gi pants exposing his beloved Godzilla boxers. He looked up at Sensei. "Ah, is there any damage to the monster?"

The older man checked around and answered, "No Stoppable-san, and your boxer shorts are unharmed too." The white haired gentleman smirked at Ron.

"That's not what I... very funny Sensei," Ron sarcastically said.

"A bit of levity is always welcome when one will be undergoing trauma," Sensei chimed as he retrieved the tweezers from the medical kit. "Are you ready or would you like something to ease the pain?"

Ron laid his head on the ground. "Go ahead and get it over with."

Master Sensei quickly went to work and within two minutes had dug all the shard from Ron's skin. Ron's sweaty brow, dirty hands and the furrows plowed in the hard packed ground spoke volumes as to what Ron endured. Sensei applied some ointment to the wounds and bandaged the damage before he snapped his fingers. Two white clad lithe figures, their own wounds wrapped, appeared next to Sensei. "Take him to his room before you retire," he ordered.

The two picked Ron up and carried him to the dorm, laying him on his bed before disappearing. Rufus scampered unsteadily into the room, his tail and one leg had white wrappings tied tight around them. "Rufus!" Ron yelled, "you're alright." Rufus ran up Ron's body and hugged his cheek. "Sorry I lost track of you during the fight, buddy. How did you do?"

"Monkey ninja, Bleck!" the naked mole rat said, then pantomimed some chops and kick before limping. "I got one!"

"Me too, buddy." Ron said softly. "I only fought one opponent and fair about as good as you."

"Is that you Ron?" Kim yelped as she hopped through the adjoining door from her room. She plopped down next to him with a thud.

"Kimbo! How's the knee?" Ron asked as Rufus jumped off his shoulder and snuggled into the floor mat at their feet.

Kim winced a bit. "My knee feels about the same as my shoulder did after we fought Blackout in Germany, but I took out four of the monkey ninja. That eases the pain a little. How are you doing?"

"I feel like a hunk of swiss cheese and I'm totally wiped out," Ron smiled, "but other than that I'm Kosher." He looked at his hand that barely glowed blue. "Sorry I can't help you right now, but my healing Power is tapped."

Kim snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest. "That's alright, I can live with a little pain for a while." Her hand snaked into his gi and a finger doodled on his chest. "As long as we're together." Silence fell over the three as they laid on the mat bed.

After a minute or two Kim finally queried, "What went on between you and Monkey Fist? I watched the whole thing and you were amazing but you didn't start your fight until the rest of the battle was over."

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. ""It's hard to describe KP." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I guess you could say we were battling with our minds before we fought with our bodies. It... it was amazing, really. We were everywhere and nowhere at once, grappling for superiority." He took another deep cleansing breath. "Then, suddenly, we were back in our bodies and going at it like cats and dogs."

Kim leaned up and kissed his lips. "Whatever happened, you did good." She gave him another kiss.

"No KP," Ron said, his goofy grin shone weakly, "WE did good." They snuggled together and quickly fell asleep.

Outside, Sensei directed his students as they disposed of the bodies of fallen monkey ninja from the battle field. He glanced up to the window of our two teen heroes. At first a light blue color barely bled from the room. By the time the cleanup concluded, the blue glow coming from the room almost lit up the courtyard.

Bowing his head slightly, Master Sensei smiled broadly for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9 Exploring The Power

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is the series Kim Possible. I receive nothing for this story but your praise or disdain. Tell me what you think and I'll reply. Yamanouchi was attacked the previous night by Monkey Fist and his legion of simian ninja. The raid was repelled but much havoc was wrecked. Now we can explore the Power. Starting with this chapter, everything in italic is telepathic thought between characters.

Chapter 9 Exploring The Powers

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus bounced down the steps of the dormitory and ran into the morning sun laughing and giggling like grade school kids.

"Good morning Kim-san, Ron-san," Yori yelled to them, walking over from where she had been doing her morning T'ai-Chi. "You three seems well and in a good mood this morning."

"Good morning Yori-san," Kim and Ron sang in unison and bowed.

"Yori-san," Rufus chimed and bowed, then ran up her body to her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ru-fus!" Ron said in a warning tone. Kim giggled.

"It is O.K. Ron-san," Yori said with a wave of a hand. She gave the hairless pink rodent a peck on the nose and rubbed his belly. "We are, as you say, buddies."

Rufus nodded in agreement. "Uh huh, uh huh. Buddies!" he squealed.

"How's your back?" Ron asked.

"It is all better," Yori said with a smile. "Your healing touch last night worked. And you three seem to have healed also."

"Yes," Kim answered flexing her knee. "Ron was tapped out last night when we went to bed but this morning my knee was healed and his wounds are gone. Rufus is just dandy also."

"That is because of the Power," Sensei said as he walked towards them. "Shortly after you were taken to your rooms, the Mystical Power regenerated quickly. It drew it's energy from nature and healed your injuries while you slept. It was most evident by the glow coming from Stoppable-san's room." He grinned and added, "I almost needed sunglasses, it shone so bright."

Kim blushed a little. "I know you gave us separate rooms for a reason, but we kinda fell asleep together while talking."

"I thought as much," Sensei said, stroking his long white beard. "You were given separate room because you are unmarried. You have adjacent rooms because you two are so closely interconnected. Your hearts are pure so there is no reason for anyone to worry."

Ron scratched his head. "See, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. A year after I got the Power, I was turned evil when the Attitudinator broke while Drakken was wearing it. I turned evil and he became good. Why didn't I lose the Power at that time? My heart sure wasn't pure then."

"Ah," Sensei said in his wise way. "I am familiar with the incident. It is because the evil you gained was unintended and man-made. The Power went with your goodness and was correctly restore to you when you switched back."

"You mean Drakken had the Power when he switched persona's with Ron," Kim queried.

"Yes Possible-san. Despite the fact that Stoppable-san was not wearing the Attitudinator, the Power possessed his goodness and transfered to Drakken, fleeing the evil that entered Stoppable-san."

"Whoa," Kim enthused, "that's something I couldn't even fathom. Wouldn't the Power switch to the dark side while in Drakken's body?"

"No Possible-san," Sensei said with a definite wave of a hand. "The goodness of Stoppable-san infused Drakken's body along with the Power. Did he not assist you and sacrifice his new friendship with Rufus-san to made everything right in the end?"

"In other words," Yori cut in, "Drakken was pure good and Ron-san was equally pure evil."

Everyone paused for a moment to mull that idea.

Kim broke the silence. "Master Sensei, I am sure Yori-san has reported to you about her observations of my telekinesis." She bowed deeply to the elder teacher. "Would you teach me how to use the Power I have received, as you have taught Ron? Please and thank you."

Sensei pulled a scroll from the sleeve of his gi. "It has already been arranged." He handed the paper to Kim. "Give this report to Kusanagi-san. She will help you discover the Power within you. I believe you met her last night after the fight. She is expecting you after you complete the Dragon Course."

"Oh Boy!" Ron cheered. "I love the Dragon Course!"

"I am sorry Ron-san," Yori broke in. "But you are to come with me for special training."

"Oh Man! That Tanks!" Ron whined. "I guess that means we won't be together this morning." He leaned in and gave Kim a quick peck on the lips. He turned to Yori. "Should Rufus stay here or is he coming with us?"

"Rufus-san is to come with us." Yori looked at the pink furless thing on her shoulder. "We need to discuss the coming battle and the roll you each will play."

"Sure," Ron said enthusiastically. "Are we gonna talk in the garden or in a classroom?"

"Neither," Yori said flatly. A wicked smile crossed her face. "We are going into the mountains for a little run."

Kim wiped a single bead of perspiration from her brow as she replace the bo in it's rack and brushed her hands off. "That's a great way to warm up," she said out loud to herself. "Now I need to find Kusanagi-san."

"You can call me Mo," The lavender haired beauty said as she appeared as if from nowhere. "I'm not really into the Japanese honorific thing, except when Sensei is around."

"That's cool," Kim said in relief. "I sometimes forget to use it." She pulled the scroll for her gi and handed it to Mo. "Sensei wanted me to give you this."

Mo unfurled the page and started to read. "Very interesting. I assisted in the research on the Power and I'm familiar with the legend of the Monkey King Amulet. So, you almost went full monkey?"

"Yeah," Kim told her, "having a tail was awesome, but the idea of being a monkey for the rest of my life was just sick and wrong." She shuddered at the thought.

"I can understand that," Mo said flatly. "Now let's get started figuring out what Power you received. Let's go into the garden." Mo led Kim into the cultivated area and the two ladies sat on a bench. "We shouldn't be disturbed here."

"How can we find out what Power I obtained from the amulet?" Kim asked.

"Let's just talk for a while," Mo said. "Maybe we can uncover what we seek that way."

"O.K.," Kim agreed. "What would you like to talk about?"

Mo thought for a second. "You came down from your room in a very good mood this morning. What happened last night, after Yori and I put you in bed?"

Kim thought back for a moment. "Well, I was just about to fall asleep when Ron came in. I went to check on him and we talked for a minute or three before falling asleep together."

Mo blushed a bit. "I know this is a delicate question, but did you and Ron make love? I ask only because it might pertain to the inquiry and your answer will stay between us."

Kim smiled. "I don't mind answering. Nothing happened last night, sexually that is. We've decided we wouldn't until we're married. We've messed around a bit now and then but we haven't made love yet."

"And you will tie the knot today?" Mo asked.

"Yes," Kim said dreamily. "The ceremony will begin shortly after our families arrive. They'll stay overnight then go back home. Sensei has arranged it so everyone will act like this is just a normal school while they are here."

"Yes, I know." Mo said straightening up. "I assisted with some of the arrangements. Did you dream last night?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Kim said slightly surprised. "Both Ron and I had the same dream. We were in the backyard of our house playing with our two year old son." Kim smiled broadly. "We were teaching him how to use the grappler/hairdryer. It was so peaceful and we were so happy in the dream. When we woke I told Ron about it and he told me he had the same dream. That was the main cause for the good mood. Well, that and the fact that our wounds were healed."

"Good," Mo nodded, "that might be a vision for you."

"Or Ron projecting a vision to me."

"That's possible," Mo said in deep thought. "Or you might have projected it to him."

"I never thought of that possibility," Kim said, taken aback.

"Shall we explore the possibility of telepathy?" Mo queried.

"You mean between Ron and me?" Kim asked. "I know we're so in sync that we complete each others sentences." Kim giggled. "Our friend Bonny says when we do it, it's like watching a tennis match."

"Very interesting," Mo intoned and nodded. "But let's see if you two are really connected. Close your eyes and picture Ron in your mind."

Kim complied. After five seconds a small smile spread across her face. "I see him," she happily chirped. "He's jogging across the bridge." Kim jerked a little. "Whoa! He just ran under the waterfall and got sprayed. I felt it!"

"Try to talk to him," Mo instructed.

"Ron," Kim said aloud.

"No," Mo corrected her, "try to talk to him with your mind."

_"Hi Ron,"_ Kim projected her thought. _"Can you hear me?"_

Ron glanced around. _"Is that you Kim?"_

_"Yes. I'm in the garden with Motoko,"_ Kim projected. _"We're trying to see what Powers I have."_

_"Well, I guess we both have telepathy," _Ron thought back. _"At least between the two of us."_

_"It's more than that. I can_ _see what you see. You just went under the waterfall and I saw and felt it,"_ Kim inform Ron.

_"But I can't see where you are," _Ron thought back.

_"That's because I have my eyes closed silly," _Kimgiggledto him. _"Let's see if the telepathy works with my eyes open." _She opened her eyes slowly.

_"Wow Kim, you are in the garden,"_ Ron said gleefully. _"That's a beautiful pink flower on the bush in front of you."_

_"Ron, look out!"_ Kim thought/shouted to him. _"Don't trip over the rocks in front of you!"_

Ron stumbled a little but caught his footing. _"Thanks KP."_

_"Keep your head in the game,"_ Kim reprimanded him.

_"How can I keep my head in the game when I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my mind," _Ron begged.

_"That is so sweet of you to say, you old charmer,"_ Kim mused. _"But I think we better get back to what we were doing. I want to find out what other Powers I have. I'll think to you later."_

_"Later KP."_

Kim smiled broadly and stared off in the distance. "Kim," Mo interrupted her. "Are you O.K.?"

Kim shook her head to clear the revelry. "Yeah, I'm great. Ron and I had a whole conversation and we could also see what the other was looking at."

"So besides telepathy, you also posses the power of remote viewing," Mo mused.

"Wow, spankin!" Kim enthused.

"Let's try something with your telekinesis," Mo said hopefully. "Please demonstrate it on," she looked around, then plucked the flower from the bush beside her, "on this." Mo set the bloom between them on the bench. Kim closed her eyes and concentrated on emptying her mind. Mo said softly, "Focus on the flower. Picture it in your mind. Got it?"

"Yes, I see it clearly."

"Good," Mo said with a slight glee in her voice. "Now pick it up with your mind. Examine it. Turn it over in you mind so you can see it from all sides."

The flower lifted off the stone bench and tumbled in the air between the two girls. Mo smiled. "Good. Now bring it to you. Call it to your hand with your mind." The flower drifted slowly and landed in Kim's hand.

Kim opened her eyes and squealed with joy when she saw the flower in her hand. "I did it! I could see the flower move to me and drop into my hand!"

"Very good," Mo beamed. "Now let's try something harder. You were working out with the bo staff earlier. Call it to you."

"But it's at least one hundred yards away," Kim moaned.

Mo stared at her for a moment. "You were able to move the papers with Yori and you just controlled the flower. Let's see how powerful you telekinesis is."

Kim stood up, shrugged, closed her eyes and held out her hand. "All you have to do is picture the bo in the rack," Mo instructed. "See it come to you."

Kim stood like a statue for fifteen seconds before she exhaled and sighed. "Sorry Mo. I couldn't do it."

Kim opened her eyes and saw Mo holding the staff. "I guess your aim is a bit off," Mo laughed. "That's something we can work on."


	10. Chapter 10 The Run

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is in the series Kim Possible. I receive nothing for my writings.

Chapter 10 The Run

Ron jogged easily behind Yori. His breathing was easy and unlabored. "Yori," he yelled to her, "can we either stop and talk or pick up the pace?"

"What would you like to talk about?" Yori asked as she sped up.

"I thought you'd like to know that Kim and I just talked to each other."

"Telepathy?" Yori asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "But we could also see what the other was looking at. I could smell the flowers in the garden and Kim felt the water when we ran under the waterfall."

"Ah," Yori said as she leapt over a boulder in the path. "So you also have remote viewing and sensing. That is something we must explore when we take a rest."

"You mean more remote viewing with Kim?" Ron inquired.

"No," Yori answered. "I think you might be able to do it with whomever you wish. Perhaps you would like to try it with someone on your plane while it is on the way."

"I'd like to try it now," Ron said, "but I'm a little afraid of splitting my focus while jogging on this rocky trail. I almost tripped while talking to Kim."

"Really?" Yori mused.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I would've wiped out but Kim warned me about some rocks in the path."

Yori slowed to a trot. "Then we will slow down and you can try to communicate with Sensei. It would be better if you could split your attention. I will watch and warn you if I think you will fall."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron said enthusiastically. "I remember Sensei projected his image and talked to me when he was being held by DNAmy."

"You should not try astral projection unless you are seated," Yori warned him. "That would require your total concentration."

"Gotcha!" Ron started to think of Sensei. _"Sensei, this is Ron. We are trying an experiment with telepathy and remote viewing."_

_"Very interesting Stoppable-san,"_ the teacher answered back. _"How did you come to the idea for this?"_

_"Kim is in the garden with Kusanagi-san and found out we could do it," _Ron responded. _"I can see you are in the courtyard right now so I guess I can do it with others besides Kim."_

_"It would seem so,"_ Sensei said stroking his beard. _"But I already have that ability. It is easy to communicate with me this way."_

_"I realize that,"_ Ron thought. _"I'm doing it while jogging to practice multi-tasking."_

_"Very good," _Sensei said with a smile. _"Please continue your training."_

_"I will Sensei," _Ron chimed. _"And later I will try with one of my parents."_

_"That seems to be the logical next step."_

"Well Yori, I'm two for two," Ron said with a grin. He started to run harder. "What did you want to talk to me about the big battle?"

"First," Yori slowed for a few seconds as they traversed a narrow ledge, "You have said that you know all. What do you know of the upcoming battle?"

"It's a bit fuzzy," Ron said in deep thought. "I can see Monkey Fist and me fighting in a space that kinda small. I can't see it clearly but I know it's very confining."

"Yes Ron-san. Please continue."

"Kim isn't with me but we talk to each other. After what we just happened I would say we talk telepathically." Ron paused again. "I don't see Rufus at all but I feel his presence." Ron's continence fell at that thought.

"Rufus-san must pass on to fulfill the Prophesy," Yori said sadly. "You realize that."

Ron patted the furless pink lump that was asleep in the pocket of his gym shorts. "Yeah, I got that from the Sixth Prophesy." Ron sighed heavily and slowed his pace to a jog. "He is getting up in years and he's slowed down a little. I feel, well, I sense he'll parish while doing something he loves to do. I'll miss him dearly but that's the way I'd want him to go." Ron stopped and looked out at the valley below them. "I think he knows his time is almost up too. I believe he has come to accept it."

"Of course he knows Ron-san," Yori put her hand on his shoulder. "Rufus-san has the Power also and knows the Prophesies. Because he is a naked mole rat, an animal, he is more in tune with nature and the Power. He can see what is to come better that either you or Monkey Fist."

Ron sat on a rock. "Rufus and I have talked a little about the upcoming battle, but he won't tell me much. He says he doesn't want to corrupt the time line."

Yori sat next to Ron. "You talk to Rufus-san? You understand all that he says? I mean does he speak in complete sentences to you?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said with a smile. "He can be quite the little chatterbox."

"I sometimes hear words but not complete sentences," Yori admitted.

Ron scratched the back of his head in thought. "Well, it's not so much as complete sentences as it is partial ones along with gestures and attitude. It's like talking with someone from a foreign country. You catch words and phrases and get the rest by the body language. I guess we've been together forever and have developed our own language."

Yori closed her eyes and bowed her head. "The bond you share with Rufus-san is deeper than that of space itself. You also have the same bond with Kim-san. " She sighed heavily. "I only wish I could find someone to have such a bond with as you have found with your two companions."

"What about you and Hirotaka?"

"We share much but the bond is not there."

"And you and Sensei?" Ron asked.

"Master Sensei is like a father to me," Yori said softly. "The bond we share is strong, but not that of you and Kim-san or of you and Rufus-san."

"Yeah," Ron said with a big smile. "I've been lucky that way."

"No. It is not luck," Yori said. She looked into Ron's chocolate brown eyes. "You have a gift, and it is my honor to know you. I believe I am a better person to have met and work with you."

"Aw, pshaw!" Ron blushed.

Yori stood and brushed off her shorts. "We should head back now, this training session is over."

"No it isn't," Ron smirked. "I haven't fully tried one of my new Powers yet."

"What do you mean?" Yori begged.

"I was moving extremely fast last night when I fought with Monkey Fist." Ron crossed his legs and leaned back against the rocky outcropping. "I'd like to find out how fast I can go and if I can keep it up for any length of time. Why don't you go ahead and I'll try to catch up with you in say... a half hour."

"I can be back at the school in forty five minutes," Yori said flatly. "You wish to race me back and give me such a lead?"

Ron checked his watch and clicked the timer. "Yep. I'll take off in 30 minutes. I'll meet you in the courtyard."

A wicked grin crossed Yori's face. "What stakes shall there be?"

"You wanna bet on my speed," Ron asked and shrugged. "I don't know, you set the bet."

Yori thought for a moment. "If I win, you will teach the beginners class the rest of the week. If you win, you and Kim-san can have all of tomorrow and half of the next day off. You can use the meditation cabin that is deeper in the mountains. Very isolated."

"A honeymoon cabin?" Ron said gleefully. "Oh, you are so on girl!"

Yori nodded and took off up the path. She disappeared quickly from view.

Thirty four minutes later, Yori came panting through the gate into the courtyard. She peered back across the bridge.

A familiar voice came from behind her. "You made good time."

Yori spun on her heels and saw Ron coming out of the dormitory. He had changed out of his running clothes and was dress in a white gi. "How?" was all she could say in amazement.

"I passed you a couple of miles back," Ron said nonchalantly. He held out his arms to model the way he was dressed. "And I had time for a leisurely shower and get changed into this."

"You are extremely fast Ron-san." Yori checked her pulse with two fingers held to her carotid artery. " I did not see you pass me at all. Though at one point I did feel the wind change direction and come from behind me, at the curve before the long straight away."

Ron practically beamed. "Yep, that's where I passed you."

"So, would you like to find Kim-san and tell her of your good fortune in securing the cabin for two nights?"

Ron grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've already talked to her briefly. It seems Sensei has already offered the cabin to us for tonight. We're suppose to be back tomorrow night."

"Let me shower and change," Yori said. "Master Sensei wants a report on your morning training." She headed towards her room. "I will be out in five minutes."

Yori came out of the dorm and spotted Ron and Sensei talking in the garden. As she neared, she heard Ron say, "...so we stopped and talked about Rufus and the Sixth Prophesy."

Yori interrupted, "That is when I said the training session was over and we should return to the school."

Ron smiled at her. "And I said I wanted to try out my hyper-speed Power."

"Yes. I was given a thirty minute lead and Ron-san beat me back by a large margin." Yori hung her head. "We made a wager. I promised him that he and Kim-san could use the meditation cabin for two nights. I did not know you had already offered it to them for tonight."

"One night or two, it does not matter," Sensei stated in his matter of fact fashion. "They can use it the entire week if they wish to forgo their training."

Ron smiled at the thought for a brief second."I'm sure Kim would love nothing better than to hunker down with me in a secluded spot for an entire week with no villains to worry about. I know I would give my right arm for it." His revelry soured. "But Monkey Fist is out there somewhere and the Ultimate Battle is ahead of us." He heaved a very heavy sigh. "I don't believe I'm saying this but... training must be my top priority. I mean, this isn't some Saturday morning Disney cartoon where the good guys always triumph over the baddies."

"That is true Stoppable-san," Sensei said stroking his beard, "but as with all things in nature, work must be tempered with rest. If the mind is tired, the body will not function at its peak."

"So you think a day or two at the cabin is O.K.?" Ron asked hopefully.

Sensei smiled. "I believe two days would do nicely. You can meditate and continue your strength training while you are there. They will assist you in preparation for the battle."

"I would guess Kim-san is in need of some meditation time also," Yori added with a sly smirk and wink.

"Well, before any plans are set in stone I think I'd better run this by Kim," Ron said. "We're a team and we make decisions like this together."

Sensei smiled. "I am please to see how you have matured."

"Maturity has nothing to do with it," Ron sheepishly grinned, "it's just common sense. Kim has always been a take charge kinda person and would feel totally left out if I made plans without her consent. She'd probably kill me." Ron stared off into the distance. "I think it's time to make the call to our parents."


	11. Chapter 11 Surprises

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series Kim Possible. I write for my own amusement and your praise or scorn. Kim and Ron are at Yamanouchi for some training. Monkey Fist has attacked, breaking the truce, but has been routed. The Prophesies say there will be one more Ultimate Battle and the winner will rule over all. But first we have a few surprises and a wedding.

Chapter 11 Surprises

"I believe you can do more than verbally talk to them Stoppable-san," Sensei said. "I believe you are capable of Astral Projection."

Ron was taken aback. "You really think I can do it?"

"Stoppable-san," Master Sensei stopped and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Stoppable-sama. You are one of the two most powerful people on the planet. There is nothing you can not do."

"You think?" Ron repeated his disbelief, completely ignoring the honorific bestowed upon him.

"I know." said Sensei bowing. Yori bowed in agreement. "The Power you and Monkey Fist possess has not been seen in over fifteen hundred years. The only limit to those Powers is that of your imagination. Remember that Ron-sama, and you can not be beaten."

Ron thought for a moment then shook his head to clear it. "Anyway, one step at a time. I'll try to contact the plane but I think Kim should be here to help. "_Kim,"_ he thought, "_if you're not busy right now could you meet Yori, me and Sensei in the garden? Oh, and bring the Kimmunicator."_

_"Sure Ron," K_im thought back. "_I'll be there in a minute."_

WhenKimenteredthe garden she saw Sensei and Ron talking on the bench. Yori approached her.

"How's Ron's training going?" she asked the raven haired ninja.

"Stoppable-sama is progressing rapidly," Yori answered. "He is going to project his image to the plane and talk with your families." She pulled Kim off to the side. "I would like to talk to you about something very important, in private."

"Sure," Kim said, then something hit her. "Wait, you just called Ron, Stoppable-sama? Isn't that for someone superior to you?"

Yori bowed her head. "He has surpassed me in so many ways. His Power is great, even greater than that of Master Sensei."

"My Ron?" Kim pondered. She shook her head. "Anyway, we can talk when you help me get dressed for the wedding."

Sensei was finishing his lesson to Ron. "...so remember, imagine it and it will happen."

Ron got up and walked to the two girls. He hugged Kim asking, "How does two nights at the cabin instead of one sound?"

Kim smiled broadly. "Spankin'! How did you swing that?"

Ron kissed her forehead. "Yori and I had a little bet and I won, but I'll tell you about that later. Right now I wanta try to astral project like Sensei can."

"What would you like me to do?" Kim offered.

"I'd like you to call and give them a heads up." Ron scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't want to give anyone a heart attack. Just give me a moment to prepare."

"You get ready," Kim said, keying the Kimmunicator. "I'll talk to them for a minute and let them know what's happening."

Kim's mother and father appeared on the four inch diagonal screen. "Hi Dear," Mrs. Dr. Possible sang.

"Hi Kimmie-cub!" Mr. Dr. Possible said with a smile. They appeared to be in the cockpit.

"Hi Mom, Hi Daddy!" Kim sing-songed back. "How's the flight so far?"

"Not too shabby," Mr. Dr. P said enthusiastically, "this is one sweet ride!"

Mrs. Dr. P cut in. "The only problem we've had is Jim and Tim found the plane's attack systems and terrorized some polar bears."

"They're grounded for the next month!" Mr. Dr. P stated firmly.

"So what's up honey?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

"Ron's experimenting with his Mystical Monkey Power and, well, he's going to project an image of himself to talk to you."

"As a board certified Neurosurgeon, I would find that fascinating!" Mrs. Dr. P exclaimed.

"I'll go round everyone up in the multi room," Mr. Dr. P said and proceeded to the back of the plane.

"Great," Kim said. "I'll contact Wade and have him switch our signal to the big screen TV. He might want to see this too."

"See you in a minute Dear," Mrs. Dr. P said. She got up and walked out of frame.

Kim keyed a few more buttons and her Web Guru appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim," Wade said. "Sorry I couldn't get away or I'd be on the plane with the family. What's up?"

"No big Wade," Kim waved his apology off. "We're still having the ceremony on the 19th and you're coming to that, but right now Ron is going to astral project himself to the plane."

Wade perked right up. "You mean like the Gravy Ghost? Excellent!"

"I thought you might like it," Kim said smugly. "Could you switch our signal to the big screen in the communications center? Please and thank you."

"Can do Kim," Wade typed on his keyboard furiously for two seconds and the image changed to show the interior of the multi room. Jim and Tim were using the big bed as a trampoline, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were in the kitchen area preparing snacks and the Possibles adults were standing close by talking to Ron's parents.

"Hi Kim," said Tim as the split screen image of Kim and Wade appeared on the TV.

"Hi Wade," said Jim as he did a back flip.

"Hi everyone," Kim chimed. "I guess Daddy told you what's going to happen. Is everyone ready?"

A cacophony of "Yes," "Ready" and "Yeah" answered her inquiry.

Kim turned to Ron who was sitting in the lotus position on the stone bench. "Any time you're ready."

Ron closed his eyes. Kim turned her attention to the Kimmunicator and saw a blobby form appear in the middle of the room. The multi-colored mass slowly transformed into an image of Ron. The image's eyes opened. "Hey everybody, how's it going?"

The four adults stood with mouths and eyes agape.

"Cool!" yelled Jim.

"Yeah, extremely!" Tim exclaimed.

Mrs. Dr. P walked to the image and waved her hand through it. "This is amazing!"

The image/Ron smiled. "Yeah, neat isn't it."

"When we get back to Middleton," Mrs. Dr. P said hesitantly, but slightly excited, "I'd like you to do this again when I have you hooked up to the EEG. I bet your alpha waves are off the chart!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," image/Ron said, "but you're on!"

Wade finished his frantic typing and said, "Ah Ron, I think you might want to keep this short. I'm reading massive power surges in the plane's electrical system and I think you're the cause."

"If that's the case," the image of Ron said frowning, "I'll see ya shortly when you land." The image disappeared.

The multi room was quiet for a few seconds before coming awash with chatter from all six occupants.

"That was excellent!" Ron exclaimed as he got up from the bench. "But I think I'll find a softer place to do it next time," he said, rubbing his butt.

"It was most excellent," Yori said. "You not only projected your image to the plane, but you also projected an image of the family here."

"Badical!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim frantically keyed the Kimmunicator. "Wade, how's the plane? Any more power surges?"

Wade wiped his brow. "No Kim, the plane's systems are back to normal. They should be landing in a half hour." He took a sip of his ever-present soda.

"Thanks Wade. I guess we should get ready for their arrival."

"Kim," Wade interrupted, "I have a favor to ask. Could you set the Kimmunicator up so I can watch the ceremony?"

Kim looked over to Sensei. He nodded. "Sure thing Wade. Maybe you'd want to check with Bonny and see if she'd like to watch too."

"I'd like to Kim, but she's disappeared." Wade typed on his keyboard for a couple of seconds. "She called in to work for a few days off. Monique too!"

A wicked grin rose on Kim's face. "I have a feeling I know where they are. Thanks Wade, and someone will call when the ceremony is about to start." She turned off the Kimmunicator and clipped it to her black belt. She turned to Yori. "I think we have an invasion on our hands."

"From who?" The raven haired ninja asked. "Is Monkey Fist coming back?"

"No." The wicked grin on Kim's face grew. "I think we have a few more people from Middleton coming here than we thought."

Yori realized what Kim was saying. "Oh. I will get more rooms ready for tonight."

"What?" a befuddled Ron asked. "What's happening?"

"Don't you get it?" Kim asked her fiancé. "Bonny and Monique are coming for the wedding on their own."

"Oh!" he said as the realization hit him. He smiled. "I get it." He sat down in the lotus position on the bench and closed his eyes. Five seconds later an image of Bonny, Monique and Felix trudging up the mountain path appeared. "They're half way up the mountain," Ron said softly. "They'll take forever to make it up unless I help them." He turned to Kim as the image vanished. "Can you meet the plane when it lands? I'll go get them."

Ron wrapped Kim up in an embrace and kissed her. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

"That my Ron," Kim sighed. She turned to Yori. "Come on, I'll help you get three rooms ready."

Ron nonchalantly leaned against a rock. Bonny, Monique and Felix came around a bend in the path and saw him.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Funny meeting you here."

Monique panted heavily trying to catch her breath. "This is a damn stupid place for a school. At the top of a damn mountain!"

Bonny wiped the sweat from her brow. "I thought I was in shape, but this climb is a killer."

Felix hovered over a small rock in the path and landed his chair next to the girls. "Even I'm exhausted, and I'm sitting down. How much farther is it?"

Ron smiled his goofy grin. "Oh, you're about half way there."

The girls plopped down on a small rocky outcropping. "I thought we'd have plenty of time," Bonny sighed, "but your plane was going so fast our pilot lost sight of it just over the North Pole. We had to land at an airport twenty miles away and take a cab to the base of the mountain."

"Man!" Monique added, "we've been climbing for five hours now!"

"Oh, you lost sight of our plane because the folks wanted to do some shopping in Beijing first," Ron explained. "So they kicked in the afterburners and put it in stealth mode." He checked his watch. "They should be landing at the school in a couple of minutes."

"So we could've landed at the school?" Monique asked.

"Nope," Ron chimed. "Not unless your jet is VTOL."

Felix slapped his forehead. "Vertical Takeoff and Landing! I shoulda realized the school wouldn't have a landing strip. It's on the top of a mountain."

"Felix, how fast can your chair move in hover mode?" Ron queried.

"I can safely travel at twenty five miles an hour," he answered, "but I've had it up to forty. Why?"

"If you can you carry Monique on the back and follow the path to the top," Ron grinned wickedly, "I'll carry Bonny and a couple of the overnight bags and race you there."

"You expect to beat Felix up the mountain, while carrying me and two bags?" Bonny asked in amazement. Then it hit her. "Oh, so your Monkey Mojo has kicked in and you got super speed?"

"Right," Ron nodded. "And I got a few other powers as well. That's how I knew you guys were coming and met you here."

"That means you can see..." Monique paused in her thought. "You can see us in our bedrooms? Or in the **shower**?"

Ron laughed. "If I wanted to. But we've all been hanging around Bonny's pool naked, so what's the big?"

"Yeah but..." Monique's pique was deflated. "Man, you got me there." She stepped onto the back of Felix's chair and raised a fist. "Let the race begin!"

Ron waved to the two. "You go ahead. Bonny and I will be waiting for you at the top."

Felix pushed the toggle switch on the chair and hovered for a second before heading up the trail.

Bonny walked over to Ron. "O.K. Do you want to carry me in your arms or piggy back?"

"You might be a tad more comfortable if I carry you piggy back." Ron picked up the bags and turned his back to her. "Hop on and hold on tight."

Bonny jumped on Ron's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your legs too," Ron ordered. Bonny secured her legs around his waist. He started jogging up the path.

"What about your arthritis and bone cancer?" She asked. "Won't all this activity kick up some pain?"

Ron thought for a second. "Actually, I've been extremely active while we've been here and I haven't had any problems. I think the MMP has cured me. I'll have Mother P examine me when we get home." He picked up his pace to a run. "How are you doing back there?"

"This is great!" Bonny enthused. "How fast can you go?"

"Well," Ron pondered for a nonce, "It only took me ten minutes to run down the hill. I think we can get there in twelve if you want."

Bonny winced and tightened her grip. "I'm ready for full speed if you are!"

"I'm ready if you don't choke me first," Ron gasped.

Bonny loosened her hold around his neck. "Sorry."

Ron kicked it into high speed and Bonny screamed. She screamed loud and long!

Felix landed his chair outside the wall and Monique jumped off. "Nice of you to show up, though I wish you'd have let us know you were coming," Kim said as she and Yori approached them.

"Hey girlfriend. We thought we'd surprise you," Monique said, throwing her arms around Kim's neck. "Surprise," she added weakly.

"Yeah, surprise," Bonny chimed as she and Ron came out through the gate. "We've been here a good ten minutes."

"Boyfriend," Monique sang, "You have got to take me for a ride sometime!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Wedding

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series Kim Possible. I write for my own amusement. The gang is at Yamanouchi for training. A wedding will take place if Monkey Fist can hold his horses. He's attacked once and and been repelled. The Prophesies say they will go at it one more time for the whole enchilada. But when?

Chapter 12 The Wedding

"Thank you for the kimono," Kim said as she secured the sash.

"It is my honor Kim-san," Yori said meekly as she brushed Kim's auburn hair. "But with your friends from Middleton here, should they not be the ones assisting you?"

Kim turned and faced Yori. "You said you wanted to talk to me. Beside, they needed a little rest from the hike up the mountain. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Yori smoothed the shoulders of Kim dress. "I wanted to discuss you and Ron-sama. More specifically, if you will have any problems with his new Power."

Kim spun away from Yori and gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror. "I've been wondering the same thing," she meekly admitted. "I've been the strong one for the majority of our relationship, but now..." Her head drooped.

"Now he has surpassed you by an unfathomable margin and you don't know if your relationship will suffer," Yori said, finishing Kim's thought.

"Right," Kim mewed. She turned to Yori. "He seems to be the same Ron I grew up with but he has a lot more self-confidence than I've ever seen."

"If I told you, he thought you would kill him if he made the decision about the cabin alone," Yori said softly, "would you think he is different?"

Kim giggled. "Nope, that sound like the same old considerate Ron."

"And when you found out your friends were coming," Yori spoke a little louder, "what did he do?"

Kim's head raised a bit. "He immediately went to help them. That's the Ron I know and love, going to help others at the drop of a hat."

"So what is so different about him that worries you?"

"Well," Kim turned back to the mirror and thought for a second, "the Power he possesses. It's awesome and he's been prone to big headiness."

"But he has gotten better, hasn't he."

"Yes he has," Kim said, her face brightening. "He has been a lot more responsible with his Nacho royalties. Maybe his big headiness is a thing of the past." Her continence fell. "But maybe I'm not prepared for his Power. I mean I used to be the leader, the one to take charge. Now we are a team. It was great when he stepped up and took some of that burden off my shoulders, but I don't know if I can take a subservient role in our relationship."

"He has always trusted your judgment in making decisions. Has he not allowed you to continue making them?"

Kim thought for a moment. "Well, yes and no. We make almost all our decisions together now, although he did go off on his own to fight Motor Ed. I admit I was a little tweaked when he did that."

"Because you weren't in on the decision on how to handle it or because he went off on his own?" Yori asked.

"Mainly because I didn't get in on the fight," Kim sighed. "I also harshed on him for taking a risk by opening his parachute too late. That kicked up the pain he gets when he's too active." Kim's head sunk to her chest. "I found out later that Ed would have gotten away if Ron hadn't taken the chance he did. He made the right decision."

"So his decision on the case was sound." Yori thought for a minute before asking, "Do you trust his judgment now?"

Kim smiled. "I do. He's been right almost all of the time and when he's not sure, he listens to my ideas. I guess I'm not subordinate to him. I guess he believes we are equals."

"So the only thing you need to worry about now is the battle to come."

Kim frowned. "Yes, that's the main bane of my existence right now. When will it happen? Will we win? Will either of us even survive?"

"So you have no qualms about Ron-sama?"

Kim smiled. "Not after our little talk. I was worried Ron would change with the Power he has, but you've pointed out it hasn't changed him one bit. Thank you Yori-chan." Kim bowed as best she could in her kimono. "Ow! I think the obi is a bit too tight."

Yori adjusted the sash and smiled. "Is that better, my close friend?"

Kim hugged Yori. "Thank you for everything. I guess I was just having some wedding day jitters."

"It is my honor to assist you," Yori said as she bowed, "with everything. So, do you remember how the ceremony works?"

Kim nodded. "We're not doing the whole Shinto thing but a combination of our different rituals. Let's see, we go in followed by our families, they sit on either side of us facing each other. You, acting as the assistant, will pour sake for Ron, me and our families. Sensei will say something then we exchange our words of commitment and the rings and off we go to the reception."

"First you will go to a private room for a length of time, then you go to the reception where you will exchange gifts with everyone and," Yori reminded her, "don't forget you two are to light the oil lamps at each table."

"Oil lamps, gotcha," Kim said. She pulled at the collar of her kimono. "I can see why you carry your Tessen. This dress is hot."

"Yes," Yori giggled. "I believe Ron-sama will find it quite alluring."

"That's not what..." Kim stopped in mid sentence.

"I believe I have finally caught your American sense of humor. No?"

"You caught it alright." Kim laughed. "You've been hanging around Ron way too much."

Kim and Ron walked into the room side by side. She nodded to Bonny, Monique and Felix sitting against the back wall. Rufus sat on Bonny's shoulder while Felix adjusted the Kimmunicator so Wade could see everything that was happening.

Kim's beautiful white silk kimono practically glowed. The tiny KP and TP logos quilted into the fabric were barely visible. Ron's contrasting black kimono was quilted with small Godzilla figures and, of course, Team Possible logos too. They walked slowly to the alter and stood opposite Sensei who was ready to preside at the ceremony.

Following the two teen heroes were the families. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible and Jim and Tim walked in and took seats to the right of the alter. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable sat in the chairs to the left. Ron looked at Rufus and nodded. The little pink rodent scurried off Bonny and onto Ron's father's shoulder. Mr. Stoppable looked at the pink naked mole rat and smiled.

Yori entered the room and went to the table next to the alter. She poured sake into eight low flat bowls and one smaller one. She gave one bowl to Ron. He drank and returned the empty vessel to Yori who put it back on the table. She picked up another and gave it to Kim. Kim made a sour face, but downed the warm rice wine, smiled, licked her lips and gave the bowl back to Yori. The raven haired ninja went down the line, giving a bowl of sake to each of the family members. The small bowl was finally given to Rufus who reverently drank and bowed to Yori.

"We are many religions here today," Master Sensei chanted. "So the ceremony to join this young couple in matrimony will reflect all, and not just one. It is performed in a Shinto shrine and the families have received sake. Possible-san and Stoppable-sama will recite their own Christian vows. The couple will drink wine from a glass and the groom will break it under foot. Then they retire to the Yichua as is Jewish tradition. Thus all theologies are observed." Sensei bowed to Kim and Ron.

Ron cleared his throat. "Kimberly Ann Possible. This is perhaps the second happiest day of my life." Everyone gasped, Ron simply smiled and gazed at Kim's hands in his. "I say second because my best day was that of our Junior Prom. That was the day you realized your love for me and took me into your heart. I know I was in your heart before as a friend and fellow villain fighter, but that day you accepted me truly and fully into your life. I can say I loved you since the first day we met in Pre-K but that would be a lie. Children know little of true unadulterated love. I've liked you for that long, but love has to grow and mature. My love for you has grown and matured and it will continue to grow until the day I die. I know I've been a pain sometimes, but you would always stand by me. I will alway have your back KP." He took out a pure gold, unadorned ring and put it on her right ring finger. "Behold you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel. With this ring I thee wed."

Kim held her hand out and examined the plain gold band on her finger. A tear seeped from the corner of her eye as she took his hands in hers. "Ronald Dean Stoppable. My dear, sweet, lovable, loyal, goofy friend. You've been my constant companion for fourteen wonderful, exasperating years and you will be for fifty or sixty more, God willing. You are my confidante and sounding board and you've saved my life on quite a few occasions."

"Nine times at last count," Wade sounded from the Kimmunicator. A slight chuckle wafted from the congregation.

"Thanks Wade," Kim said sarcastically. "I knew if anyone would have been counting, it would be you." She turned back to Ron. "Now you're more than that to me. You are a Warrior Hero and my partner. Not just in our constant fight with all the bad guys, but in my personal life too. We have lived our lives together since the age of four, and we will continue until the day we die. This ceremony means everything and nothing to me. It means everything to me because it binds us as man and wife. It means nothing, because I am committed to you with or without a piece of paper and a couple of rings." Kim produced a gold band identical to hers out of her kimono sleeve. "Behold you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel." She placed the ring on Ron's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Yori brought a wine glass to Kim and Ron. They each drank from it and Ron handed it to his father to finish. Ron took the glass back and wrapped it in a white linen napkin, placed it on the floor and broke it with a heel strike of his right foot.

"Mazel Tov!" everyone chimed.

All present stood as Ron and Kim kissed and turned to face the gathered. Sensei cleared his throat ."I present the newlyweds."

Bonny led the couple out to a side room. She got a sliver spoon out of her purse and placed it on the threshold. "It was a beautiful ceremony," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll see you in a while at the reception." Bonny laid a big wet sloppy kiss on Ron's lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Bonny blushed slightly. "Consider it a thank you and apology. One, because I was an idiot for dumping on you for so long and not seeing you for who you are. Two, for saving me from being a miserable Queen Bonnie for the rest of my life. And three," she blushed, "I wish it were me entering the room instead of Kim." She gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. "A big thank you to you also."

Kim smiled at her girlfriend. "If regrets could sprout wings, we could all learn to fly."

Ron stepped across the spoon and threshold, right foot first. "Welcome to my house. It is now ours." He reached out a hand and helped Kim step into the room.

Bonny watched Kim and Ron kiss before closed the door slowly. She skipped off down the hall to the reception.

Kim broke from the buss and looked at her husband. "You don't regret that the ceremony wasn't totally Kosher, do you?"

Ron smiled. "Not unless you didn't like the compromise. I thought it was perfect."

"Perfect is too mild of a word," Kim sighed and hugged him hard. She finally broke from the embrace and looked at the table that had a few different dishes of food on it. "I forgot, how long are we suppose to stay here before we join everyone for the reception?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember either. I think it's suppose to be fifteen or twenty minutes. We're suppose to eat something, symbolizing you becoming part of my house."

"Ooh, Denver Rolls!" Kim salivated. She picked one up with her fingers and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey, save some for me," Ron yelled and dug in.

Two minutes later the food had vanished. "I didn't realize how hungry I was," Kim said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Me neither," echoed Ron. He turned and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Now what do you want to do? We still have some time before we can show up at the reception."

Kim's hands slithered between their bodies and untied her obi. "Ron, I want you right now." She went to work on his sash.

Ron looked deeply into her emerald green eyes. "Kim, are you sure? I mean, we don't have much time before we're suppose to show up at the party and we were going to wait until we got to the cabin."

Kim stepped back and let her kimono slip off her shoulders exposing her bare body. Her eyes sparked as she smiled and said, "Ron, I'm positive." Her sandals and socks came off and drifted over to a chair. Her kimono rose off the floor and folded itself as it landed atop the footwear. She held her arms out to him.

"Very good KP," Ron smiled. "What else can you do?"

Ron's kimono, sandals and socks slowly departed his body and landed next to hers. "What?" Kim said in astonishment. "What happened to Godzilla?"

Ron smiled wickedly. "I decided to go commando tonight, because of the special occasion. It was suppose to be a surprise when we got to the cabin."

"Well I am a bit surprised," Kim whispered. "Let's see if I can surprise you."

A bead of sweat appeared on Kim's brow as Ron slowly lifted off the floor and floated toward her. She let out a big breath as he dropped the few inches to the floor, landing hard. "I'm still working on the finish," she panted.

"Still very impressive KP." Ron hugged her and they drifted off the floor as they kissed. _"Enough_ _with_ _the_ _monkey_ _business,"_ he thought to her. "_Time to monkey around."_

_"OH RON!" _she moaned/thought back.

A/N: I'm going to leave it here. Normally I would write the scene, but I'll leave this one to your imagination.


	13. Chapter 13 The Reception

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company has the rights to the series Kim Possible. I receive nothing for my stories but your reviews. I dearly love your reviews both good and bad.

Chapter 13 The Reception

Ron and Kim walked arm in arm into the mess hall. Kim had changed into a pink kimono with red trim and large a flower pattern around the bottom and sleeves. There was a pink bow decorating the front of her obi. Ron had changed into an elaborate green and gold, tiger striped kimono. They had abandoned their socks and wore only the traditional wooden sandals on their feet. Bonny and Monique came over and, grabbing an arm each, tore Kim from Ron's grasp. The girls dragged Kim to a table and sat down. "O.K., girl," Monique squealed. "Spill! How was it?"

Kim beamed, but said innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Kim," Bonny slapped Kim's arm, "you got it!" Kim looked puzzled at her. Bonny smiled broadly. "You got the glow!"

"I still don't have any idea what you two are talking about," Kim smirked.

"Oh yes you do," Monique sang. "You and Ron did it, didn't you?"

Kim's straight face broke. She giggled and blushed. "Yeah, we did. It was..." Kim sighed and stared dreamily into space, "absolutely Wow-worthy."

"And did you have an orgasm?" Monique begged in a whisper.

"Monique!" Kim squealed.

"Yep!" Bonny beamed. "She had a big one!" The three girls fell into a giggle fit.

"Three!" Kim boosted.

Yori and Motoko joined the girls and Kim introduced everyone. "Is this conversation exclusive to the Middleton contingency?" Yori asked.

"Nope!" Monique chimed. "We were just pumping Kim for information about her dalliances with Ron for the past half hour. Maybe you could use some oriental tricks to make her talk."

"We could," Mo said with a smirk, "but it would leave some nasty permanent marks." She slyly nudged Yori.

"Yes," Yori said. "Nasty scars both physical and mental. I am afraid she would never be the same." She shook her head sadly.

Bonny and Monique looked horrified. "Really?" Bonny asked meekly. Kim started to grin but covered her mouth.

Yori and Mo looked at each other for more than a pregnant pause. Kim couldn't hold it back, she left out with a huge laugh. Yori and Mo started laughing too. "No not really," Yori finally chimed.

"We were just kidding," added Mo.

Ron watched the conversation between the five women from the doorway. Felix rolled up to him. "What do you think they're talking about?" the wheelchair bound man asked.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "And I'm not sure I wanta know. Women are a mystery to me and I'm not sure if I want to find out. I just want to learn all about Kim."

"Ah, Ron," Felix said, "That was a rhetorical question. I already knew the answer."

"Oh!" Ron said hesitantly, "Rhetorical, a school word. You know, I never studied rhetoricals. Why does everyone want me to study rhetoricals?"

"Ron..." Felix looked at him and sighed, "never mind." He changed tack. "So, did you and Kim have fun in your private room, if you know what I mean? Nudge nudge, wink wink." Felix nudged Ron with an elbow.

"Yeah," Ron said smiling. "We had a great time. We ate some food and talked a bit."

"And?"

Ron was taken aback. "Felix! I'm a gentleman! I would never kiss and tell."

"So you did get in some lip time," Felix said slyly. The two guys laughed.

Ron and Felix walked over to the table of women. "I need to borrow my blushing bride." Ron said, offering his hand to Kim. "We're suppose to light the oil lamps, remember?" Kim took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Hey, where's Rufus?" Bonny queried, looking around.

"I saw him heading toward the library," Yori answered. "He was chattering about I.M.ing someone named Jason. They are in the middle of an argument as to who is the better inventor, Einstein or Tesla."

"Oh Tesla, hands down," Monique stated firmly. Everyone looked at her quizzically. "What! Einstein was good with the theory but Tesla got down and dirty. He actually built all the things he came up with."

Kim and Ron made the rounds to each table, lighting the lamps and briefly chatting with everyone. As they talked to the students at the last table they heard someone clinking a glass with chopsticks.

Bonny stood in the middle of the room with her hands stretched up waving. "May I have everyone's attention, Please!" she yelled. The room became silent. "Thank you. My name is Bonny Rockwaller."

"We've heard about you Bonny," Mo said. "Hirotaka told us everything." Laughter and snickers came from the students.

"Hiro might have told you about the person that was the queen of Middleton High, but I'm a completely different person, thanks to Kim and Ron. I'm not sure what's normal for a Shinto wedding, as if this wedding is normal, but anyway, I would like to toast the happy couple." She raise her glass. "I propose a toast to Ron and Kim, my friends for one beautiful glorious year. Kim and I were bitter rivals for six years before they showed me true happiness. I wish them that happiness and much much more for the rest of their lives."

Glasses clinked together and everyone chimed, "To Kim and Ron!"

Kim raced to Bonny and embraced her. "That is so sweet! Thank you."

Bonny returned the hug and whispered, "I mean every word."

"As long..." Mr. Stoppable said loudly. The room fell silent again. "As long as the toasts have started, I'd like to make two. First, I'd like to raise my glass to our hosts, the Yamanouchi School and Master Sensei. They are most gracious and hospitable for throwing this bash. You know I thought I had reared a good, kind considerate son. This school and Master Sensei have taken Ron and made him a better man. To Yamanouchi and Sensei!" Everyone drank.

"Second, I'd like to toast the Possibles. They raised a fine daughter that has been an inspiration and companion to Ron. Kim, my wife and I have always thought of you as the daughter we never had. Now you are officially a member of the Stoppable family." He turned to Possible clan sitting across from he and his wife. "That includes the whole family James, Ann, Jim and Tim. I raise my glass to the Possibles." Everyone drank.

Dr. James Timothy Possible stood. "Thank you Dean," he said to Mr. Stoppable. "You and Janette have raise a fine son. Though I've cajoled, threatened and almost launched him into a black hole a few times," snickers came from the gathering, "he continued to stand up for himself. Ron has character and it comes from the parents. Jan and Dean, you are always welcome in the Possible house." He raised his glass. "To Jan and Dean Stoppable!" Everyone drank their sake.

Ron spoke up. "If this toasting keeps up I think I might be too toasted for tonight."

"That might not be a bad thing," Ann Possible sang. "I'm way too young to be a grandmother." Laughter filled the room. Kim and Ron blushed a brilliant beet red.

The rest of the reception was fairly mundane. The Master Lunch lady had provided a good mixture of oriental and western dishes. Wine, sake, tea and soda flowed freely and the conversation was always light and pleasant. Rufus came in after two hours on the web. Bonny asked the petite pink rodent who won the argument. "Woo Hoo, Tesla!" he cheered.

Everyone gravitated to the bridge as the sun started to set behind the mountains to the west. Kim and Ron stood next to their parents. "We should get going," Kim finally said to the group.

"Yeah, we have an hours hike to get to the meditation cabin," Ron added. He turned to Bonny. "Thanks again for looking after Rufus. For some reason he doesn't want to come with us."

"No problemo. I think he knows what's going to happen on your wedding night," Bonny answered with a slight blush, "and I don't think he wants to be in the way. Besides, that would take him away from the Internet and his connection with Jason."

"I don't think he'd be in the way," Kim said. "But it's his decision. How long are you going to stay?"

"Oh, we'll be gone before you get back," Monique said. "But don't worry, Yori said she'd look after the little guy when we take off."

Good byes were exchanged and the two newlyweds started out across the bridge. After walking under the waterfall they took the path to the right and walked hand in hand for a couple of minutes. "Burr!" Kim said shivering, "I'm starting to get cold."

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Better?" he asked.

"A little," Kim answered. She stopped for a moment and changed from her wooden sandal to her trusty white sneakers. They walked a little further. "That didn't help much either."

"So, do you wanta run?" Ron queried. "That'll warm us up and we did come here to train."

"Are you suggesting we race to the cabin?" Kim asked aloud, "because that would be an unfair race with your hyper-speed."

Ron quizzically looked at her. "Question Kim. You said you watched Monkey Fist and I fight. Did you see all the punches?"

Kim thought for a second. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did see everything. Why?"

"You watched a hyper-speed fight and saw it all?" Ron paused. "Doesn't that mean you might have hyper-speed capabilities?"

Kim thought about the question. "I don't know. We can try."

They loosened the obis on their kimonos and started to jog up the path. "Slowly increase your speed at first. Just watch your footing," Ron cautioned. "You take it as fast as you want, I'll keep up with your pace."

Kim picked up her velocity and soon she was moving faster that she thought possible. "Hey, I'm doing it!"

"Kim, we need to stop now!" Ron practically yelled.

They came to a skidding halt. "Why? I was just getting into it," Kim said beaming.

"Cause we passed the cabin about five miles back," Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

Kim's jaw dropped to the hard packed ground. "What? We cover a distance in ten minutes that would normally take an hour to hike? No way!"

"Way Kim." Ron looked at her. She was breathing heavily but barely sweating. "How fast were you running?" he asked.

"I was running hard, but not pushing it. I was a little concerned about tripping over rocks," she said as they turned around and started back down the path. "How fast were you going?"

"Me in these wooden sandals?" Ron scratched the back of his head. "I was just jogging. You don't mind that I'm faster than you, do you?"

Kim thought for a moment. "No, not really. You got the full monkey. I only got a piece of the Power." A wicked grin spread across her face. "Just wait til we face off against Shego! With my upgrade, I'll whip her scrawny green butt big time!"

"That's one thing I love about you KP," Ron said, his goofy grin planted firmly on his face. "You can always see an up side to anything."

They hyper-sped/jogged to the cabin for their first night as man and wife. When they arrived, Ron built a fire in the kitchen stove and Kim tidied the room and turned down the bed. They met in the center of the room and kissed. "I have something for you," Ron said meekly. "But I'm not sure if you want it." He reached in the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out two well worn sheets of paper and handed them to Kim.

She perused the pages. "The Lists!" Kim said in shock. Ron took a step back and was about to say something. Kim leapt into his arms. "Thank You!" she squealed. "I thought I threw them away!"

"You did," Ron softly said. "But I knew you might want them, eventually."

Kim's finger slid down a page and stopped. "Here. I think we should start with this one," she enthused.

Ron looked where her finger was pointing. "Kimberly Ann Stoppable! I'm shocked!" Ron said mockingly.

Kim blushed. "Why? Don't you want to try it?"

"Yes, of course," Ron said and smiled. "It's just that you never like to do that one before."

"I don't remember," Kim said, staring at the pages. She folded them carefully and tucked them into her backpack. "Wait a minute, What did you just call me?"

"I said Kimberly Ann Stoppable," Ron stated firmly.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," she purred. "So tell me, what did I like?"

Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips and picked her up in his arms. He walked to the bed and laid her gently onto the sheets. "I thought you'd never ask."

A/N: There's been a bit of a debate as to what the parents names are. In the show, we know Mr. Possible is James Timothy. He has two sons, Jim and Tim, so a pattern emerges. I made Mrs. Possible 'Ann' because the names we do know seem to fit the pattern, ergo, the daughter's middle name would come from the mother. Kimberly Ann Possible's mother would be Ann. Likewise, Ronald Dean Stoppable's father would be Dean. Since Ron has no sister I dubbed his mother Jan after the singing duo, Jan and Dean. My reasoning is somewhat sound, and somewhat screwy.

Also, if you think you recognize Kim's pink kimono, it's a description of the one Fuu wears in the series 'Samurai Champloo.'


	14. Chapter 14 The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company reserves the rights to everything on the series Kim Possible. I get nothing for my stories except your scorn or plaudits. Let me have either. I love the positive and learn from the negative.

Chapter 14 The Honeymoon

The Sun peeked in through the small cabin window and Kim snuggled back into Ron's embrace, purring in contentment. "I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life."

"Sounds good to me," Ron murmured. He hugged her, kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over their heads.

Kim laced her fingers with his. "Have any dreams last night?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Want to talk about them?"

Ron nuzzled into her neck. "You first."

"Well, we were playing hyper-tag," Kim started.

"In the backyard of our house?" Ron asked.

"With Ron Jr." Kim added.

"And you slipped and fell on the wet grass," Ron chuckled.

Kim rolled over and faced Ron. "And I landed on my butt!"

"Yep," Ron chimed and kissed her. "Good morning Mrs. Possible-Stoppable, my loving wife."

Kim returned the buss. "Good morning yourself Mr. Stoppable, my goofy but oh-so-lovable husband." Kim paused and thought aloud, "I not sure if I should change my name or hyphenate it."

"It's up to you," Ron said as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. "You're the one who'll have to sign your checks. To me, you'll always be KP."

"That's so sweet," she said and kissed him again. "Don't you want to call me KS? Or how about the full initial thing, KAPS!"

"Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable, KAPS." Ron thought about it and shook his head. "Nope, it don't sound right. If you're asking me I think you should keep your name. You know, a familiar moniker to back up the Team Possible name. You don't mess with success!"

Kim sighed. "O.K. But what do you think about our dreams? Are they premonitions or just wishful thinking?" She paused a second before adding, "Why are we dreaming the same thing?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked her.

A concerned looking Kim answered, "Yes I do. If we're playing with our son in the future, that means we both survive the Ultimate Battle."

"I think it's just wishful thinking. I mean it's one of many possible futures."

Kim pondered Ron's answer. "But who's wish? Yours? Mine? Both of ours?"

"I'm not really sure," Ron said. "If I had to guess I would say it's your dream to have a son that would carry on our fight with super villains."

"What's your wish for the future?" Kim asked hesitantly.

Ron smiled and softly said, "I'd like to wake up every morning with you in my arms for the rest of my life. That's all I'll ever want."

Kim rolled onto her side, slid the covers off their heads and propped her head on one hand. "So you don't want children? We've never talked about it."

Ron slyly smiled. "I never said I didn't want kids. I think we should have... Oh, ten or twelve."

"What?" Kim said in shock and horror.

"Hey, as long as I'm not the one who gets pregnant." Ron's straight face collapsed quickly and he laughed. "I'm sorry about the joke. I would love it if we had one boy and one girl, in that order."

Kim scooted into his arms. "That sounds perfect," she purred. After a minute she sighed. "What do you want to do today?"

"You mean besides lay here in your arms all day?" Ron queried. "Well, we need to chop some wood for the stove and fill the water tank. There's a stream about four or five miles up the trail."

Kim sleepily said, "Haul water and chop wood." She suddenly bolted upright. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Ron chirped. He rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. "This is a primitive cabin for meditation. Normally, no one stays longer than a few hours when they take a break from hiking. There's no running water and the wood pile is always depleted."

Kim rolled onto Ron's chest and ran her hand through his messy mop of hair. "We can do that later. But first..." her finger left his head and trailed down his neck and chest toward his abdomen, "where did we leave off last night?"

Kim hefted a log onto the stump in front of her. With a swift downward swing of her hand she cleaved the log in twain. She picked up one half and put it on the stump. She karate chopped the piece of wood, cutting it into manageable chunks. Kim picked up the many pieces and stacked them against the outer back wall of the cabin.

Ron whistling merrily as he sauntered down the path to the back of the cabin. He carried a bucket of water in each hand. "Hey KP. Wanna change jobs for a while? That looks like fun."

"No, not really," She huffed as she sliced another log in two. "this is a great way to relieve aggression."

"What's aggravating you?" he asked.

"I'm getting frustrated," **Chop**!"waiting for the big battle to happen and I know so little about it!" **Chop** Another log became kindling.

Ron peered at the back wall of the cabin covered from one end to the other with neatly stacked wood. "It looks like you should be cured of your frustration." He went to the side of the small log structure and poured the contents of the two buckets into the stilt supported water tank. He turned and walked back to Kim. "The tank is almost full, you wanna walk with me and get the last load?"

Kim placed another log on the stump, stepped back and performed a perfect heel slash that shattered the hunk of tree. "I'd love to. The wood's all chopped and kindling box is full."

Kim snatched one of the buckets out of Ron's grasp and took the free appendage in her hand. They walked in silence for a mile before Ron said, "The chores will be done after this trip. What would you like to do next?"

Kim smiled. "I think we should meditate for an hour. Then I'd like to explore a bit. This is beautiful country."

"I'd like to eat lunch when we get back to the cabin," Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

"Lunch!" We haven't even had breakfast!" Kim practically yelped as her stomach started rumbling. "Have you checked the kitchen yet? Do we even have food?"

"Not yet," he answered. "Yori said she had one of the new students stock the cabin with provisions while we were fighting Monkey Fist. She didn't think he was ready and wanted to keep him out of the fight."

They arrived at the stream and filled their buckets with cold mountain water. Kim turned quickly and started back down the path. "Well, I'm starving and want to eat now. Race you back to the cabin," she yelled over her shoulder as she hyper-sped off.

Ron stopped in his tracks and screamed, "You are SO going DOWN!" He took a firm grip on the bucket handle and took off after her.

Kim skidded to a halt next to the water tank and saw the other bucket laying on the ground. She dumped her water into the tank, dropped the bucket and walked in the cabin door.

Ron was stoking the stove, humming to himself. He looked up when Kim entered. "You did a great job with the wood pile."

"Thanks," Kim said. "How fast were you traveling? All I saw was a blue streak passing me a ways back."

"Kim," Ron smirked, hands on hips, "you know I'm bad at math."

"Ron...!"

Ron's strong front crumbled under her stare. "O.K., I was doing about seventy five percent of my top speed."

"Seventy five percent!" Kim said in amazement. "I was at my top speed and you passed me like I was standing still!" She purposely strode at him. He took a step back out of habit before she wrapped her arms around him and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. "I guess I'm going to have to start calling you Speedy," she cooed.

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "O.K., as long as it's not in the bedroom." They both giggled.

Ron gave Kim a peck on the lips and spun from the hug. "So do you want breakfast or lunch?"

"Surprise me," Kim smiled wickedly.

Ron went to the cupboard and, grabbing a few items, went to work. Kim checked the fire in the stove and looked around. "Where can I clean up?"

"Soap and water are right there," he nodded towards the sink. "If you want hot water you'll have to wait for the kettle to heat up."

"Cold water, no big," Kim chimed. She went to the sink and washed up. "How long before the foods ready?"

"It'll be about ten minutes," Ron sang.

Kim started to go through the cupboards. "Plates and silverware?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I haven't run across any yet. Check in the cabinets beside the sink."

Kim went back to the sink and opened a door. "Bingo!" she said. She got two sets of plates, glasses and utensils out and went to set the table. "What's there to drink?" Kim queried.

"You can check the fridge but I think we're out of milk," Ron said over his shoulder as he stirred something on the stove.

Kim looked around the room and walked toward him. "Fridge? What refrigerator?"

Ron's shoulders were shaking up and down in a silent fit of laughter. The thought of what was he said hit her and she playfully slapped the back of his head. "Very funny!" she said sarcastically.

"Well then we have water, water and..."

"Water?" Kim asked.

Ron turned to her and said, "No, I was going to say we have a bottle of wine under the sink."

Kim looked at the bottle and put it back. "Japanese red wine. We should save this for tonight." She pulled out another bottle that was hidden behind it. "Here's a bottle of sake," she said holding it up.

"Ooh!" Ron cooed, "I love sake, but I thought you didn't like it. You made a sour face when we drank it at the wedding ceremony."

"That was before I tasted it," Kim enthused. "We can have some with lunch and save the rest for after dinner."

Ron picked up a box and tossed it to her. "Or we can make some tea and have the sake tomorrow."

"We should save the tea for tomorrow, before we hike back to the school." Kim put the box on the counter. "No good walking back to school drunk."

"O.K., sake it is," Ron sang. "Put the kettle on the stove and heat a little bit of water."

Kim obeyed. "What's the water for?"

"Sake is suppose to be served at body temperature. You use the water to warm up the teapot before filling it with the sake," Ron informed her. Kim nodded.

Five minutes later Ron placed two plates of rice and stir fried vegetables on the table. Kim brought the teapot to the table and exchanged the wine glasses for small teacups. They enjoyed their midmorning meal and cleaned up the dishes after.

"Excellent meal, as always," Kim sighed. "I'm so full I just want to take a nap."

Ron beamed and performed a back hand spring, landing on the bed. Kim kicked off her sneakers and got in next to him. "I don't know if I'll ever get use to you having the same skills as I do," she said, snuggling into his clinch.

Three hours later Kim woke and reached over to Ron. He wasn't there. "Ron!" Kim called out. She looked around the room and spotted him sitting cross-legged in the corner. Kim got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As she sat down on the corner of the bed, Ron asked softly not opening is eyes, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Kim contently sighed, "and you?"

"Not at all so I decided to meditate." A blue glow surrounded Ron and he lifted slowly off the floor. When he spoke, it was in his full Power Voice. "You want to know!" the sound reporting off the walls.

Kim was taken aback from the force of Ron's speech. She swallowed hard and murmured, "Yes, please and thank you."

"The forces will meet in less than a quarter fortnight. They will be with the stars and the triumphant will look down on his realm."

"A quarter fortnight would be three or four days," Kim stated.

"Correct!" Ron's voice boomed.

"And when you say with the stars, you mean in space?" Kim asked meekly. She got no reply. "Will I go with you?" she ventured.

"I have told you all I may. You must make your own decisions." The glow faded and Ron drifted back to the floor. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Sorry KP, I couldn't help it with the voice."

"I'm getting use to it," she replied, " but could you do something about the volume?" She shook her head. "My ears feel like I went to an Oh Boyz concert and I was sitting directly in front of the speakers."

"I really can't help it," Ron half whined, half apologized. "I tried to hold it back but it... well, it's a bit overwhelming."

"It's alright," Kim offered. "I just wish it... I mean you, could've given me more information."

"As Sensei told us earlier, the future isn't set," Ron stated, "Free will and all that."

Kim got up from the bed and helped Ron stand. "Let's go for a walk," Kim smiled. She put on her shoes and they walked out the door.

Kim started up the path but Ron held her back. "No, I think we should go this way." He led her around the back of the cabin and into the thicket of trees and brush.

"Is this a path or are you just winging it?" Kim begged as her arm got scratched by a thorny bush. "Ouch!" she yelped.

Ron looked back at Kim then spun on his heels. He held his hands out and they glowed blue. Quickly the brush parted giving them a free path until they came to a clearing. "So you can control nature now?" Kim begged.

"My Power comes from nature, it is nature itself," Ron said quietly. He pointed in front of him.

Three deer, a buck with a nice rack of horns and two doe, came into the clearing. They walked right up to the teens. Ron held his hand out and the buck bowed to him. Kim stepped forward and held out her hands. The doe knelt in front of her, got up and nuzzled her outstretched hands. Slowly the three animals turned and walked back into the thicket.

"Wow," Kim marveled. "I mean..." she turned to Ron. "Did you do that?"

"I controlled the buck. The doe came to you on their own." Ron thought for a second. "They came to you because they sensed the Power within you."

"So I can control animals?"

"I'm not sure." Ron scratched his head. "Did you hear their thoughts?"

"No... yes, I'm not sure." Kim pondered for a moment. "I heard something but couldn't make it out."

"They were welcoming you to their land and offered you first chance with their mate." Ron started to giggle.

"They were offering the buck as..." Kim slapped a hand over her mouth. "No!" she shuddered. Ron only nodded slowly.

"OH! MY! GOODNESS! GRACIOUS!" Kim fumed. "That is what I heard them say!" She shook her head violently, auburn hair flying in every direction. "I don't want to even think about it."

Ron took her hand and led her up the mountain. They finally reached the peak and looked out over a large valley. They sat on the ground and took in at the vista. After fifteen minutes Kim got in to the lotus position and closed her eyes. Ron followed suit and began to meditate.

When Kim finally opened her eyes the sun was low in the sky. She looked around and saw a plethora of squirrels, deer and rabbits around them. "Hi guys," Kim said aloud. Her mind was filled with a cacophony of thoughts and ideas. A rabbit hopped onto her lap and nuzzled into her arms. _"What did you say?" _she thought to the animal in her arms. _"Oh, thank you, I think you're beautiful too."_ The rabbit scurried away. She looked around and picked out a squirrel. _"Thank you for coming up here," _she thought to the rodent. It bowed and ran away. She turned and, one by one, she thought to each animal present. Finally she said to them. _"I_ _think_ _we_ _need_ _to_ _go_ _soon_." They all slowly walked from the mountainous overlook.

Ron opened his eyes and Kim spotted him getting up. "We can stay if you want Ron."

Ron stood. "Nope, everything went as planned."

"You brought me up here to talk to the animals?" Kim questioned him.

"Well, no not really." Ron took her hand in his and they started back down the mountain. "I wanted to find a peaceful place to meditate but you seem to have a lot of the powers that I do. I figured you could talk to the animals like I can. I was just testing my theory."

"Wow," Kim mocked amazement, "Ron Stoppable, a straight D student until his senior year, had a theory!"

Ron smiled at her jibe. "And the theory panned out! Astounding, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kim continued, "It's a red letter day, mark the calender!" They fell into a fit of laughter.

Kim opened the bottle of Japanese red wine as Ron laid the plates on the table. Kim inhaled deeply. "UMM! That smells delicious!" She poured the wine into two glasses.

Ron picked up a glass and swirled the contents. "Fairly decent color, maybe a bit too light," he said thoughtfully. "It doesn't have great legs." He stuck his nose to the rim and sniffed the wine. "A bit too fruity for my taste but not too shabby." Finally Ron took a sip and swished it in his mouth. "EEW!" he loudly exclaimed. "Way to many tannins! I wouldn't use this stuff to cook with." He went to the sink and rinsed out the glass, then filled it with water.

Kim sipped the wine and made a sour face. "I don't know tannins, but if that's what they taste like I can do without them." She went to the sink and rinsed her glass out.

They sat and ate their repast in silence. Finally, when she was done, Kim got up and cleared the table. She put the dirty dishes in the sink and sat back down at the table. "Neither of us said a word during dinner," Kim observed.

"I know," Ron said solemnly.

"Something isn't right," she said flatly.

"Yes."

"It happened already, before we got a chance to go back to the school." Kim monotoned.

Ron looked at her. "You felt it too, didn't you."

"Yes. The Sixth Prophesy."

Ron got up from the table and paced the room. "I know it was prophesied, but why did it have to happen to Rufus?"

Kim got up and went to Ron, wrapping him in a big hug. "Yori told me of your conversation with her. You said it yourself, Rufus is getting old and it was his time. I know you two were very close; I came to love him too."

"I know all that KP." Ron smiled a bit. "We used to talk about you all the time."

Kim broke for the embrace and went to stoke the fire in the stove. "I don't want to talk about it now." She grabbed Ron's arm and led him to the bed. "Let's just cuddle." She kicked off her shoes and laid down, arms outstretched. Quickly her clothes leapt from her body.

Ron shed his garments without touching them and laid beside Kim. They stayed there, in each others embrace, until they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Bad News

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here, Please and Thank You!

Chapter 15 Bad News

Kim sat bolt upright in bed. It was pitch black and disorientation overtook her. She grabbed her right wrist to illuminate her watch but remembered she had removed it when they had arrived at the cabin. "Ron," she whispered softly. There was no response. She closed her eyes and thought of her new husband. _"Ron, where are you?"_

_"Hi KP, I'm outside,"_ he telepathically communicated to her. She rose and padded to the door. Ron was just outside, staring off in the distance. "You'd better put something on, we're going to have company." He pointed down the trail and Kim saw lights bobbing up the path.

"But Rufus just..." Kim said pleading.

Ron cut her off. "Yes, I know. I heard his thoughts too."

Kim spun and ran into the room, grabbed her kimono wooden sandals and found a couple of candles. A minute later the cabin glowed softly in the minimum light. She raced back outside and jumped into Ron's embrace. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," she mewed. "I knew it had to happen, but the reality..." She looked at his face in the moonlight and saw the tears streaming down his face. She let her tears flow freely.

As the lights approached the cabin, Kim broke from the hug and snaked her arm around Ron's waist. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the kimono. "Hi Mommy, Daddy, Yori," Kim said weakly. "Hello Mother Stop..." she choked slightly and leapt into her mother's arms, burying her head in the embrace she received.

"Hi Mom, Dad and, nodding to the Possible parents, "Mom and Dad. Come on in Yori." He held the cabin door open for the visitors.

"How are you doing Dear," Ann Possible asked her daughter as she stroked the young woman's hair. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No, you just being here is comforting enough," Kim answered. A question suddenly struck her. "How did you know we would know about Rufus?"

Yori spoke up. "I told them everything." She held her hand up to stop Ron's protest. "Master Sensei said it is time for them to know. After all, you are family and they deserve to hear of the perils you both face."

"We had our suspicions," Dean Stoppable said. "I mean, Ron being sent to school here in Japan and coming back changed? The self confidence and improvements in your school work and on missions? And don't think your Mother and I haven't noticed how buff you've gotten."

"How much did Yori tell you Dad?" Ron queried.

Dean's head sank to his chest. "Everything. The prophesies, reports on you and Kim and your abilities..."

"You can add hyper-speed to mine," Kim cut in. "although I'm not as fast as Ron."

Ron grinned slightly. "And you can call Kim, Dr. Doolittle."

Ann Possible asked in surprise, "You can talk to animals?"

Kim nodded toward Ron. "Both of us."

"Anyway," Dean Stoppable continued, "we were reading some of the reports when Jim and Tim brought out their experimental jet plane they had brought along. Rufus was excited about testing it."

"I checked their figures and looked over the craft from stem to stern," James Possible affirmed. "There was absolutely no reason for that jet to explode!"

Ron stared out the window. "Pinhole in the fuel line, There's no way you could have found it, it was so deep in the fuselage. Rufus pushed the engine past the red line and..." his voice cracked and trailed off. Finally he added, "He knew what he was doing and he knew the risk he was taking."

Yori got up from the table. "I will make some tea."

"The kettle should be ready in a minute," Kim said. She looked around the table and saw five faces staring at her. "What? We could see you coming so I stoked the stove and put the kettle on. It wasn't the Power."

"Sorry Dear," Jan Stoppable chimed. "It's still a little difficult for us to wrap our minds around this Power thingie."

"I understand Mother Stoppable," Kim said sympathetically, using the name Jan wanted Kim to call her. "I went through the same thing when Ron first started exhibiting his Power."

A hush fell over the room. "You know the boys feel absolutely terrible," James said quietly.

Kim looked over to Yori at the stove. "Do the Tweebs know about the Power?" she asked.

Yori shook her head. "No. They are not to be told. They are to continue to think of Yamanouchi as a regular school."

"It would be easier to explain the sitch to them if I could tell them about the Power," Ron said. "But I'll still talk to them."

Kim laced her hand with his. "We'll talk to them. They know how attached I got with Rufus and I don't want them afraid of me, thinking I might attack them out of revenge."

"Kim Dear, they would never think that!" Jan Stoppable said.

"Mother Stoppable," Kim said, "They're eleven years old and have imaginations the size of Canada."

Yori brought over the teapot and cups to the table. "If you would like something stronger I believe there may be a bottle of sake or wine here somewhere."

"Half a bottle each," Ron chuckled. "We found them and tried the wine. It wasn't that good. We had some sake with lunch." Everyone joined in with a laugh of their own.

"I did not think you drank Kim-sama," Yori stated.

"Normally, no. But I found out I like sake," Kim said smiling and bowed. "And thank you for elevating me."

Yori bowed deeply. "It is truly my honor."

A puzzled look arose on Jan's face. "I'm a little confused with the san and sama things."

"It is confusing to an occidental," Yori stated. "Simply put, san means friend, usually a male friend and the equivalent for a female would be chan. Chan is not used too much anymore so everyone is san. Kim and I were san until her Power merged with her. Now she is sama, a superior. The only other one you need to know is Sensei. It means teacher or master."

"Thank you Yori-san," Ann said and bowed slightly in her seat, "for enlightening us with your teaching."

Yori giggled. "I thought Kim-sama was suppose to be the diplomat of the family." She frowned and bowed to Ron. "Oh, I apologize for bringing levity to a solemn occasion."

Ron waved his hand. "No big. A little laughter helps speed the healing."

Kim looked around. "What time is it? I took off my watch when we got here."

James Possible checked his watch. "It's after 11:30. Why?"

"It's too late to hike back down the trail and you all must be a little tired from the hike up. Unfortunately this cabin only has one bed." Kim thought for a moment. "I have no idea how we can accommodate everyone."

"I don't think anyone will be sleeping tonight," Jan Stoppable said. "We came up to support you in this time of loss."

"Thank you Mom," Ron said, "but we haven't lost Rufus, he's still with us."

"I know he's looking down from Heaven, Dear," Jan said, patting his hand.

"Oh, he's not in Heaven, Mother Stoppable," Kim said.

"His body might not be alive," Ron continued.

"His soul," Kim.

"And the Power," Ron.

"Have been talking to us," Kim.

"Up until you got here." Ron concluded.

"But the accident happen seven hours ago," Dean pondered aloud.

"That's what the Sixth Prophesy meant," Ron assured his Father. "The third will perish but bring enlightenment."

"He is enlightening us with his knowledge from beyond," Kim concluded, "he talks to us."

"Rufus was the one who told me of what caused the jet to explode," Ron confided.

"Can you... ah... contact him at any time?" his mother asked.

Ron sheepishly smiled. "No, he still sleeps about twenty hours a day." He turned to Yori. "I'm a bit surprised he hasn't contacted you, Yori. He is quite fond of you."

"I was," Yori paused and corrected herself, "I am fond of him, though he hasn't tried to talk to me. Maybe when I meditate."

"I think he went back to sleep after he talked to us," Ron said, his goofy grin appeared. "Don't worry, he's more talkative now than he was before and I'm sure he'll get in touch with you shortly."

"Mom, who's baby sitting the Tweebs right now?" Kim asked. Ann frowned at her. "Sorry," Kim sang, "Who's watching Jim and Tim while you're up here?"

"Monique is keeping herd on them with the help of Felix," Ann said. "Bonny is burning up her cell minutes talking with George."

"They make a cute couple," Jan chimed. "Do you think they'll stay together?"

"Would you mind a double wedding on the 19th, Mother Stoppable?" Kim asked.

"Oh! You think?"

"I think they've already picked out the wall paper," Ron said with a big smile. Everyone laughed.

"Have you found any other powers, Kim-sama?" Yori asked.

"I was able to move Ron a couple of feet with my telekinesis, but I still need to work on the finish."

"Impressive," Yori mused. "You are able to move such a large object."

"HEY!" Ron yelled in mock dismay. "I'm not that big!"

"Compared with the bo you are," Yori said in defensive titter. "Anyway, when we get back I would like to try something with you."

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"I would like to see if you can learn a foreign language quickly."

"But Kimmie has always been good with languages," James said. "How fast are you talking about?"

"We have a machine that will play a language CD at one hundred fifty times normal speed. If Kim-sama can retain at that speed..."

"I could learn every language in the World... in one day!" Kim marveled.

"And you would receive multiple college credits towards your degree in International Diplomacy," Yori added.

Ann Possible turned to her husband. "Hon, didn't you bring along your CD player?"

"Yes Dear," he said and unhooked it from his belt.

"I have an idea." Ann took it, removed the CD and handed the silver coated plastic disc to Kim. "See if you can read this without the player."

Kim held the disc in her hand and smiled. "Yes, I can hear the music in my head." She handed the CD to Ron. "Take a listen."

Ron listened for a moment and smiled. "Does anyone else want to hear it?" Everyone nodded. Ron's fingers glowed a light, robin's egg blue.

The faces around the table lit up in amazement. "Nice choice Jim," Dean Stoppable chimed. "The Electric Light Orchestra."

"Yes," Jan said. "I hear the song 'Don't Bring Me Down.'"

"I hear 'Telephone Line,'" Jim said.

"I believe the song I hear is called 'Evil Woman.' Correct Ron-sama?" Yori said.

Ron nodded. "But it's no reflection on you."

"So you are sending out an individual song to each of us?" Yori asked, "from the same CD?"

Ron's goofy grin sprang to life. "Yep. It's a great way to split my focus and multi-task."

"Well," Ann spoke up, "so much for the stereo system we were going to get you this Hanukkah."

Ron put the CD down and the music in everyone's head stopped. "I'd like to try one more thing." Ron's body started to glow blue. Sounds of static and the occasional radio station filled the room like someone was tuning in an old car radio. "

"Ron! Volume!" Kim yelled over the din.

"Sorry KP!" The noise subsided to a manageable level. It alit on a station playing 'Japanese Drums' by Kitaro.

"I love this song," Kim chimed. "I can hear the different stations in my mind but I can't project them like you can."

"As you said earlier," Ron beamed, "you only got a portion of the Power from the Monkey King Amulet, I got the Full Monkey."

Yori sighed, "I will be filling out reports for days on you two."

"And I think we've only scratched the surface," Ron said slyly.

A/N: The CDs I got the music from are:

_Japanese_ _Drums_ from the CD _Asia_ by Kitaro, on the Geffen label.

_ELO_ _Classics _CD on CBS Special Products label.

I've had the two CDs for quite a while so they might be out of production. Good luck finding them.


	16. Chapter 16 Memories

Disclaimer: Kim and the gang have come out to play with me again, but they're trademarks of the Walt Disney Company and can't stay long. They're just about done filming the fourth season and need to get back to work. I have fun but don't get anything else from our playtime.

A/N: Kim and the gang are at Yamanouchi. Rufus just passed away and Monkey Fist will attack soon. So the drama.

Chapter 16 Memories

The rest of the night was filled with pleasant reminiscing about Rufus, a little tea and the bottle of sake. When the Sun rose in the east the three couples and one ninja walked the hour long trail back to Yamanouchi in silence. Kim, Ron and Yori went to find Sensei to make their reports on the newlyweds newly discovered Powers. The adult Possibles and Stoppables adjourned to their respective rooms.

As Kim emerged from Sensei's room, Monique ambushed her with a big hug. "Kim girl, we are so sorry about Rufus!" she cried.

Bonny jumped into Ron's arms and simply wept. He tried to extricate himself but Bonny held on like her life depended on it. Felix rolled over. "Ron, Dude, what can I say? One minute he was flying like an ace," he paused, "the next..." his voice faded and head sank to his chest. Ron reached out and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Bonny," Ron said softly, "it's alright. You're not to blame."

"It's my fault," Bonny mewed weakly from his tear soaked shoulder. "I told them it was O.K. to bring out that damned thing."

Kim came over to them but Ron shook his head. _"I'll handle this, O.K.?"_ he thought to her.

_"Alright, but if you need help..."_ Kim telepathically thought back

"Bonny, let's go to the garden to talk," Ron said as he finally got her in a one arm embrace, her head nestled into his chest. They walked to the garden and sat down on the bench.

"Ron, it was my fault and..." she started in again but Ron muted her with a single finger to her lips.

"Shush, I'll have none of that," he said firmly. "For an animal who's natural habitat is underground, Rufus dearly loved to be up in the sky. He loved to fly. I know he was excited when he heard the families were coming and Jim and Tim were bringing the jet."

"But I was in charge, I was responsible."

"You might have thought you were, but Rufus was totally in charge. I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but he has the same MMP as Kim and I. He knew what he was doing and he knew about the fuel line."

"The fuel line?" Bonny sniffled and wondered aloud.

"Yeah, there was a very tiny hole in the fuel line that became a fracture when Rufus pushed the engines. The fracture leaked fuel on the hot jet motors and..." Ron held his fists up and suddenly spread his fingers.

"Wait a sec. You said Rufus has the same powers? Present tense?"

Ron grinned. "Yep, he's still around, just not like we would regularly think."

Bonny shuddered a little. "You mean his g-g-ghost?"

Ron shrugged. "Ghost, spirit, soul. There are many words to describe what he is now. None are truly accurate. But, he's here and he's been talking to me and Kim."

"Really," Bonny marveled. "What do you and Rufus talk about?"

"Well," Ron scratched the back of his head. A strange habit, but he does it all the time when thinking, "we've been talking about the upcoming battle with Monkey Fist, but mostly he's been advising me on how to comfort the people who he left behind, like you."

"Wait, you two talk about me?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled and nodded vigorously. "You used to be one of his favorite topics of conversation. He liked you, even before your change last year. He recognized the good in you and prodded me into helping with your change. He also loved the custom furniture you had made up for him. He thought the couch and TV in the cabana were nice, but he loved the TV recliner in the den."

Bonny waved off the thanks. "Hey, no big. You guys were coming over more and more and he needed some place to sit. I mean you and Kim would almost crush him whenever you locked lips."

"Anyway, he apologizes for not thanking you properly and said to give you this." Ron leaned in and gave Bonny a brief, gentle kiss on the lips. He quickly spoke again before Bonny could react. "He was getting up in years, mole rat years that is, and he told me he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory." Ron heavily sighed. "He got his wish."

Bonny smiled. "It was a spectacular explosion."

"And he knew he would perish in it."

"He knew?" Bonny said in amazement. "Why would he go up if he knew?"

"Call it fate or kismet or the cosmic time line." Ron shrugged. "We know the events of the future."

"We? You mean you and Rufus, right?"

"Kim too, to a certain extent," Ron confided. "She has a bit of the MMP herself. Do you remember the eyebrow incident during picture day our sophomore year?"

"Yeah, Kim came to Regionals dressed as a monkey."

"No," Ron shook his head. "She almost became a real monkey. Long story short, there was an amulet that nearly changed her, but it also gave her some monkey powers. She has a lot of the same abilities as I do, but hers aren't as powerful as mine."

A white crane landed at their feet. Ron looked at it, nodded and pointed to the east. The bird took flight in the direction Ron had indicated.

Bonny looked puzzled. "What was that all about?'

"Oh, he got separated from his flock and stopped to ask directions."

Bonny's jaw dropped into her lap.

"What? So Kim and I can talk with the animals." Ron grinned wickedly. "Would you believe Kim was propositioned by some deer up on the mountain?" Bonny smiled broadly and slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Kim walked in to the garden and chimed. "Well, Bonny looks like she's O.K. now."

"Yeah, I was just telling her about the buck," Ron said happily.

Kim shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"What?" Bonny squealed. "What happened?"

Ron motioned toward Kim, his goofy grin beaming. "Go ahead. You tell her."

"You and your..." Kim sighed and shook her head. "We went for a walk. When we got to a clearing, three deer came out and walked up to us."

Ron cut in, "A buck and two doe."

"Who's telling this story," Kim glared at him.

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, the buck approached Ron and bowed," Kim said, imitating the stag.

"Wow!" Bonny wowed.

"The doe came to me, bowed and let me pet them." Kim looked thoughtful. "I could almost hear what they were thinking." She paused.

"And...?" Bonny begged.

"And then they took off. That's when Ron told me what the doe said. They offered me first dibs on their mate." Kim shuddered again. Bonny laughed.

Ron leaned in and confided, "Of course I told them Kim was my mate. They understood and left."

Kim wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder and nestled into his lap. "Later, I was able to hear and talk to a rabbit, a squirrel and other animals."

"Wow!" Bonny monosyllabled again. "Ron just gave a crane directions."

"No prob," Ron chimed.

Bonny leaned in to the couple. "So tell me, what other abilities do you guys have?"

"You know about the hyper-speed," Kim started. "He's about twice as fast as I am."

"There's the telepathy and remote viewing," Ron added.

"And you know about my telekinesis with clothes," Kim continued. "Now I can do it with other things." She raised her free hand. A small stone rose from the ground a few feet away and drifted to her hand.

"Nice finish," Ron complimented his new wife.

Kim let the stone float back to it's previous place and land gently. "Small object are easy. As they get bigger I have trouble controlling them after a few seconds. She stood up and said to Ron, "Catch her if I start to falter." Kim looked intently at Bonny. Slowly Bonny rose off the bench. After ten seconds she wavered a bit but regained stability quickly.

"You're getting better KP," Ron chimed as Bonny set back onto the stone seat.

Bonny grabbed it with both hands. "Whoa, that was freaky!" Kim and Ron winced slightly at her last word.

"Let's see," Kim pondered. "I can listen to CDs."

"No duh," Bonny said. "So can I."

"No," Kim said slyly. "I can listen to the disc without a player."

"Whoa," Bonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's neat," Kim said, "but Ron can project the music to people. I mean each person gets their own song from the CD."

"Don't forget the radio," Ron reminded her.

"Oh, I can tune in radio stations and hear them in my mind."

Bonny shrank back a bit. "You guys are starting to weird me out."

"Why," Kim asked. "So we have a few more talents. We're still the same Kim and Ron you know and love."

"Or hate, depending on the time frame of said emotion," Ron added.

Bonny giggled. "That sounds like Ron to me. But your abilities are awesome!"

"And your talent in ballet is awesome to us. I can't do that." Ron countered.

Kim sat back down in Ron's lap. "Well, you could if you wanted to." She gave him a small kiss.

"What now," Bonny queried. "Ron can learn ballet super fast?"

Ron looked at Bonny. "May I demonstrate?" Bonny nodded reluctantly.

Kim allowed Ron to stand. He put his blue glowing hand on Bonny's shoulder for a couple of seconds and smiled. He immediately went into a pirouette/jete combo ending in a split.

Bonny applauded. Kim yawned. "Yeah, great isn't he. He did it to me and now he's as good as I am at fighting and cheer leading." They all laughed.

Yori settled into the lotus position on the mat bed in her room. "Trying to keep up with Ron-sama and Kim-sama, and the lack of sleep for two days now, has me flustered." She paused a second. "And I am talking out loud to myself. I definitely need some serenity time."

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. _"I have been, and always will be, your friend."_ she clearly heard in her mind.

_"Who is this?"_ she thought back. _"And why are you quoting a Star Trek movie?"_

_"Star Trek is a great franchise with loads of drama and it covered relevant issues of the day. As to who I am, I am now everything and nothing."_

Yori smiled. _"Rufus-sama. It is good to hear from you. How are you doing?"_

_"Since I have no body, that is not relevant. I just... am."_

_"That is very profound," _Yori thought to the former pink rodent. _"Why have you contacted me?"_

_"Well, I have to do something and my friends are busy in the garden right now. I also wanted to check up with you. I want to make sure you are copasetic with my ascension."_

_"I am O.K. with it, but a little envious. The Power within you, Kim and Ron is great and I would be amiss if I did not admit to desiring it for myself."_

Her former little buddy laughed. "_I remember envy. A silly emotion that stems from greed and/or want of power to rule. You know better than to let those kinds of emotions seep into your being."_

_"You are correct Rufus-sama. I will not let the negative emotions control me. Do you wish to impart any information of the battle to come?"_

_"Yes. Tell my bestest friend that this is a Saturday morning Disney cartoon. He will understand." _

Yori smiled and nodded. _"I will give him the message. Will we talk again?"_

_"If you wish. But only for the next nine months, if you understand my meaning."_

_"I do not understand, but I will ponder your message and visit with you soon. Thank you for the conversation. It was most pleasant to hear from you and you are welcome to contact me any time you wish."_

_"Live long and prosper!" _Rufus giggled.

Yori tittered briefly then went back to her meditation.


	17. Chapter 17 Good Bad And Great News

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns, I don't get jack.

Chapter 17 Good Bad and Great News

"Mi piace!" Kim said in perfect Italian, then translated, "I like it!"

"Very good Kim-sama," Yori said as she took the CD from Kim. "You just learned to speak Italian in under seven minutes." Yori went to the shelf and perused the collection of discs. "What language would you like to learn next?"

Kim thought for a moment. "Well, Russian would be good, or Mandarin Chinese."

Ron came into the room. "How are my two favorite ladies doing?"

Kim jumped into Ron's arms and kissed him. "Badical! I just learned four different languages in a half hour. The Power Rocks!"

Ron walked over to the wall of language CDs. He ran his finger along one shelf and turned to Kim. "Quanto tempo rimane?"

"Kim will not be much longer," Yori said to him. "In fact, she may leave at any time she likes. This experiment was only to see if she could learn languages quickly with her Power. We have proven she can."

"And I think Ron just showed he could too," Kim smirked. "He didn't know Italian before now. How many languages did you pick up when you were at the shelf?"

"Veinte," he answered smiling.

"You just learned twenty different languages by running your finger over that shelf?" Yori said in amazement. "I knew you could do it fast, but Kim was taking seven or eight minutes per language. I've been working on them for years and I'm only half way through!"

Ron shrugged. "No big. Who's up for some snackage?"

Yori sat down at the computer terminal. "I would like to eat some... snackage as you say, but I must write a report of Kim and your accomplishments of today."

Kim gently lifted Yori from her chair and sat down. "Maybe I can help." Kim's fingers flew over the keyboard. One minute later, "Done!"

Yori looked over Kim's shoulder and smiled. "What took you so long?" she asked sarcastically.

Kim nudged her oriental friend with an elbow. "I could only go as fast as the computer would allow."

"Wait til Wade learns he's a slow poke at the keyboard," Ron said jovially.

Kim got up and hooked her arm with Ron's. He held out the other for Yori. "Shall we?" he asked. She accepted it with a smile and the three teens walked to the cafeteria.

They got their food and sat at a table. "Oh," Yori said, "Rufus-sama talked to me earlier and asked me to give you a message, Ron-sama."

"What did the little guy have to say," Ron asked.

"He said to tell his bestest friend that this is a Saturday morning Disney Cartoon, and that you would understand."

Ron smiled.

"What did Rufus-sama mean by that?" Yori queried.

"It means," Kim ventured, "that no matter what the drama, no matter what dire situation the good guys get into, everything comes out right in the end and the good guys triumph over evil. Right?"

"Yep!" Ron agreed. "That's basic story line S.O.P. for all cartoons. Bad guy does something bad, good guy goes in to foil, gets captured, gets free and stops bad guy."

Yori giggled. "I never thought about it."

"Well Ron is a connoisseur of all things anime," Kim laughed, "on either side of the Pacific."

"What else did you two talk about?" Ron asked his oriental friend.

"Well," she thought a moment, "we chatted about what he is... or is not. We also discussed emotions. Then he told me we could talk again, but only for the next nine months. I am not sure what he meant by that."

Ron smiled knowingly. "Woo Hoo!" Kim yelled and leapt into Ron's arms, knocking him off his seat. They tumbled to the floor and Kim kiss her husband passionately.

The proverbial light bulb came on above Yori's head. "Oh, I see."

"Yes," Kim said smugly as she pick Ron and herself off the floor. "The last Prophesy."

"Not to mention our dreams," Ron added.

"Congratulations," Yori bowed, "and thank you for allowing me to be the fist to hear the happy news that you are..." she blushed.

"You can say it," Kim beamed and squealed in glee, "I'm pregnant with a son!"

"I only wish..." Ron started, slightly down hearted.

"What?" Kim asked, "What do you wish for?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I only want to be able to be with you more before our son is born."

The two girls giggled. "Baka na!" Yori said condescendingly.

"Yeah, he is foolish, isn't he," Kim tittered. "But then again, he was out sick the week we learned about sex in Home Ec. class."

"What are you two talking about?" Ron puzzled.

Kim leaned over and whispered in his ear. **BOINK!** It hit Ron and he cheered up. "Really, that long?"

Kim giggled. "Yeah, if you can stand to do it when I'm a big fat..."

Ron cut her off. "Kim, Kim, Kim! I will love you even if you got as big as Aunt Sophia Stoppable."

Kim's face soured. "Ewww! If I ever got that fat I hope you'll put me out of my misery." Yori and Ron looked at her in astonishment. "I was joking!" Kim said defensively. "Aunt Sophia is a wonderful person that has a eating problem." She grabbed Ron's hand as her head sank to her chest. "I apologize for being insensitive to her condition."

Ron took her chin in his hand and raised her head to look into her eyes. "Hey, I know your totally P.C."

"Yes Kim-sama," Yori smiled. "You do not have a politically incorrect bone in your body." She giggled. "We were just playing you."

Kim fumed for a second, then smiled wickedly. "Ron's sense of humor has rubbed off on you."

Sensei walked up to the table as Kim and Yori finished their salads. Ron had finished his food five minutes earlier.

"I am sorry to disturb you during your repast," Sensei said sorrowfully, "but I have news."

"What is it, Master Sensei," Yori asked.

"I am afraid it has begun," Sensei said, hanging his head.

"Monkey Fist!" Ron intoned with near hatred. His fist clenched and brow furled.

"Yes." Sensei took a deep cleansing breath. "He is on his way to the Maximum Security Facility of Global Justice. He plans to release all the criminals there and cause havoc so he can take over the World."

"GJ's MSF?" Yori asked. "Isn't that..."

"A space station," Kim said in realization. "The fourth Prophesy! But if the Prophesies are correct and Monkey Fist, you and I fight there, that means one of us won't..." She wrapped her arms around her husband. "But our dreams show both of us playing with our son."

"We'll worry about the meaning of the Prophesies later," Ron broke from her embrace and stood. "We need to get to the station and stop the Mad Monkey once and for all!"

"But how will you reach the space station," Sensei queried. "Our facilities at Yamanouchi can get you around the World, but not into space?"

Ron's wicked smile appeared. "With a few modification by the Possible men, our plane can make it there and back with no problems." He turned to Kim. "KP, get your Dad and the boys and meet me at the plane." Kim left and he turned to Yori. "Can you round up five or six mechanically able students?" Yori nodded and hurried off on her assigned task

Sensei spoke up. "Is there anything I can contribute?"

"Sensei," Ron bowed to the old man, "Master! You are also the spiritual leader here. I think a bit of praying will lift everyones spirits in this time of crisis."

Sensei smiled. "So you have taken command and accept your destiny."

"Yes. I guess I have, haven't I?"

The work took less than three hours. James, Jim and Tim Possible tweaked the engines, making sure they worked to perfection. The students upgraded the oxygen filtration system to circulate and regenerate the air. They also made sure all doors and windows were sealed and air tight. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable delivered refreshments and lent a hand were ever needed. Jan proved quite handy with a wrench while Dean proved equally adept with some of the electrical systems.

"There you go Ronald," Mr. Dr. P said as he wiped his hands with a rag. "We've even installed a couple of booster rockets to help get you through the upper atmosphere and into space."

"Thanks Dad," Ron said to his Father-in-law. The two men hugged and James left the cockpit with his sons. On the way out they met Kim coming in. "Kimmie-Cub, you be careful up there." He hugged is daughter.

"Daddy!" Kim whined. "I'm a woman now, when are you going to stop calling me," she shuddered a bit, "that name?"

James Possible grinned. "I don't know. How about I promise not to use it after you give me a grandchild?"

"Ewww!" Jim and Tim moaned and ran off.

Kim giggled. "O.K. Daddy. But that might not be too far in the future!"

James' face screwed up in confusion as he left the ship.

Kim went to Ron and hugged him. "Mom has given both of us a clean bill of health, as if it mattered. We'd be going no matter what!"

Ron returned the embrace. "You know it Dear," he kissed her. "Honey," he kissed her again. "Sweetheart," kiss. Kimmie-Pooh," kiss.

Kim smiled and tittered. "I like! But why all the terms of endearment?"

"Just trying out a few to see which one I'll be using for the next sixty or seventy years." He kissed her again. This buss lasted a good two minutes.

"Hey guys, Whoops!" Wade said as his image appeared on the cockpit monitor. "Me and my bad timing."

Kim and Ron broke from the lip lock, looked at their friend and Web Master and laughed. "Yeah Wade, you always seem to interrupt us when we're kissing," Ron said.

"Either that," Wade blushed, "or you two kiss way too much."

"What's the word Wade," Kim said, going into mission mode.

"Good news, bad news and great news," Wade smiled. "The bad news is Monkey Fist is on the station and put the guards into escape capsules. The great news is, they're all safe and on the ground."

"And the good news?" Ron and Kim said in unison.

The good news is Monkey Fist hasn't been able to break through the security systems and the villains are still in their cells." He hung his head. "But there is some more bad news."

"Come on Wade," Kim said in partial exasperation. "Just spill."

"Well one," Wade said, typing fast on his computer, "my launch vectors show you can't take off for about forty minutes and by that time,"

Ron cut in, "All the villains will be out of their cells."

"Correct," Wade said weakly.

Kim set her arms akimbo. "So, we go up there, you take out Monkey Fist and I put everyone else back in their place," she said firmly.

"Sounds like a plan," Ron smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See," Wade said triumphantly, "you guys do kiss to much!"

Kim smirked. "Hey, we're newlyweds!"

Ron took Kim's hand. "Wade, we'll get back to you in about thirty minutes for the launch. Kim and I need some alone time to get ready." He turned off the monitor and escorted Kim off the jet. He picked her up in his arms and hyper-sped off.

Three minutes later, Ron set her down in front of the cabin. "Ron, you want to make love now?"

"Yes Kim," he said softly. "The dreams and prophesies somehow don't jibe so I don't trust our interpretations of them. The dreams might be wishful thinking so ... I don't know." His goofy grin spread across his face. "Beside, I love you."

Kim took his hand and led him into the cabin.

Kim laid on her side, doodling with her finger on Ron's chest. "We should get back for the launch." She leaned in and kiss him. "Thank you for bringing me here one more time. You were super."

Ron returned the kiss. "Thank you M'Lady. You weren't too shabby yourself." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and his fingers glowed blue. "But I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Kim closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. "Sorry KP, but if your not in space, one of us doesn't need to die."

He got up and put his gi on. He leaned in for one more kiss before he hyper-sped off to the plane. He didn't stop until he was on the plane and seated in the cockpit. He flipped a switch and Wade appeared on the monitor. "O.K. Wade, let's light this puppy and get the show on the road."

"Glad to see you Ron," Wade said in relief. "You only have one minute to launch. Where's Kim?"

"Ah, she's securing some stuff in the back." He wrinkled his nose and scratched it. "She'll strap in for the take off back there and come up front before we light the boosters."

"Al-right," Wade spoke hesitantly. "Anyway, your preprogrammed for the trip so your auto pilot can take off in," he looked at his computer, "Thirty seconds. Good luck, and if you need me..."

"Thanks Wade, you rock as always. See you on the other side," Ron said and disconnected the link.

The mighty engines rumbled to life and shook the craft before it rolled into position and settled. When the clock on the dash hit zero, the plane lifted straight into the air. It hovered briefly as the engines rotated and the thrust pushed it forward. Ron grabbed the armrest of his chair to brace himself, but it wasn't needed. "Prepare for boosters," the mechanical auto pilot warned. The plane smoothly glided up at a fifty degree angle and the boosters kick in. Ron was pushed back into his seat but the G force seemed nothing to him.

"Wow," Ron said aloud to no one. "I thought it would be a lot worse."

"Boosters at fifty percent," a computer voice that strangely sounded like Dr. Ann Possible intoned. "Maximum thrusters in three... two... one..."

"Oh, snap," Ron softly said just before he was bodily rammed into his chair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ron's scream lasted a few seconds longer than the boosters maximum thrust. Ron's feet and arms felt light to him as they drifted off their resting places.

"Outer space attained," computer/Ann sang. "Time to space station ten minutes."

The auto pilot turned to Ron. "Sir, may I ask where companions are? I can not locate them on any of the plane's internal surveillance cameras."

"Kim isn't coming on this mission and Rufus is... well, he passed on."

The pilot turned back to the face forward. "I am sorry to hear that Sir. Would you like a juice box to sooth you throat?"

"Yes please," Ron said absentmindedly as stared out the front window. A panel slid open above his head and the juice box floated down slowly and stopped in front of his face.

"Sorry Sir," the pilot said. "The system relies on gravity for delivery. Zero gravity now."

"No problemo," Ron chimed as he snatched the box and deftly inserted the straw. He spotted a small object far head of them as he took his first sip. The object loomed larger and larger as the seconds passed.

"Global Justice MSF ahead," computer/Ann said. "Docking in one minute."

The monitor came to life and Monkey Fist glowered from the tube. "So the Prophesies shall be fulfilled. That means either you or Kim Possible will die today." He laughed his maniacal monkey laugh.

A/N: I know I'll get some questions about the plane controls. I made it two computerized units. One, the auto pilot that was seen in the episode 'Ron Millionaire' for navigation. Two, the computer with Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible's voice that is linked to Wade's programming to control the boosters. Does that make it any clearer? I thought not.


	18. Chapter 18 The Ultimate Battle

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, I don't. Yada Yada Arf Arf! Time for Ron and Monkey Fist to face off in the Ultimate Battle. Only one can survive!

Chapter 18 The Ultimate Battle

The monitor came to life and Monkey Fist glowered from the tube. "So the Prophesies shall be fulfilled. That means either you or Kim Possible will die today." He laughed his maniacal monkey laugh.

Ron grinned his goofy grin. "Sorry to tell you, Monty old chap, but Kim Stoppable couldn't come out to play today. My wife is back on Earth."

"So the first Prophesy is true," Monkey Fist gleefully said. "You and she were married. Con-grat-u-lations!" he said with venom dripping from his voice.

"And the second and third happened when you attacked a couple days ago," Ron said slyly. "We were slightly overwhelmed when you showed up, and injured when you left, but we carry on and you were vanquished! Ha!"

"As I planned!" Monkey Fist gloated. "It was worth it to sacrifice my minions. Prophesy seven fulfilled," he growled.

The jet braked and slowly docked with the space station. "I have accepted my destiny," Ron said, "and I have ascended to the heavens."

"I sense your rodent had died too." Monkey Fist clapped joyously. "The Prophesies keep getting better and better."

Ron got out of his seat. "Let the final battle begin!"

"And the last one standing shall over see all!" Monkey Fist chattered and laughed.

Ron closed the airlock behind him and noticed a display next to the door. It read gravity at eighty five percent. "Near normal gravity." He did some quick calculations in his head. "That means I weigh about one sixty here." He shrugged and proceeded down the hall. "At least it means I can walk fairly normally."

A glowing ball of energy formed in Ron's hand and he casually tossed it ahead of him. It enveloped a small circular object just as it exploded. "It's very dangerous playing with your exploding golf balls in here Duff," Ron said firmly. "You'll rupture the skin of the station and get sucked into space and die."

"A wee sacrifice to bring the reign of Lord Monkey Fist to the front," Duff Killigan growled. He launched another ball at Ron.

Ron caught it in his brightly blue glowing hand. "The weak mind is so susceptible," he sighed. Ron clenched his fist and the explosive fizzled and popped ineffectually. Ron raced to the mad golfer, covering the twenty feet in milliseconds, and floored him with one punch to the breadbasket. Ron touched Duff's forehead with one finger. "Return to you cell and close the door." Duff rose zombie-like and walked away.

_"So you can control the feeble-minded too, my monkey phobic foe,"_ Fist thought to Ron. _"Very well then. We shall dispense with the side show and move on to the main event." _The intercom came on. "All villains return to you cells and stay put until further orders are issued." _"Satisfied?" _Monkey Fist thought to Ron. _"You will find me..."_

Ron cut him off, _"I know where you are. I'll be there in a minute."_

Ron strode down the hallway. "So Kimmie's sidekick has come out to play," the female voice came from in front of him. "Doesn't this spinning space station make you sick?"

"Not in the least, Adrena Lynn," Ron yelled. "Didn't you hear your Lord and Master's order to return to your cell?"

She stepped from the shadows. "I'm not a villain," She sassed. "I am an entertainer!"

Ron's hand shot out at her. She rose off the floor and hovered three feet in the air." "Entertain this," Ron growled in his full Power Voice. She banged against one wall, then the other and dropped to deck hard. "I suggest you find someplace where you'll be safe, like your cell!"

Adrena shook her head to clear it. Her jaw dropped and she stared at Ron who's glow enveloped him. "Freaky!" she screamed as she half crawled, half ran away.

_"So sorry Stoppable,"_ Monkey Fist chirp/thought to Ron. _"She does have a mind of her own but will make good breeding stock when I rule the World." _ His voice darkened, _"Now bring it!"_

Ron finished the final twenty yards of the hall in a split second. It emerged into a central room that was slightly larger than Kim's closet back home. Monkey fist stood at the opposite end of the open space.

"Kim calling Ron, Kim Calling Ron. Come in Ron!" The radio rang with Kim's desperate voice. "You can close off your mind, put me to sleep and sneak off to play hero, but you don't control the radio."

"Can I get this before we start," Ron begged Monkey Fist. "It'll just take a minute."

"Very well," Monkey Fist sighed, exasperated. "If it will stop her incessant whining."

Ron keyed the communications system. "Hey Kim. I'm kinda busy here. What can I do you for?"

"Ron!" Kim screamed. "You knocked me out and left. I'm suppose to be up there with you, fighting by your side."

"Why," Ron begged. "Because of some Prophesy? It says They will ascend to the Heavens to do battle. That means Monkey Fist and me. It doesn't say we will fight the First."

"Well I think it does. I read it as saying We will fight!"

"Well," Ron paused and thought about it. "I guess you might be right since we are fighting right now. But if you don't mind, Monty is going Ape and I need to get back to the big battle so I'm gonna turn off the radio now."

"But Ron..." Kim protested.

"But nothin," Ron stated firmly. "And if I hear one more word from you I'll smash the radio."

"You wouldn't!" Kim growled.

Ron planted a spinning back kick into the center of the panel. Sparks flew everywhere with a hiss and crackle. "Sorry about that," Ron shrugged. "But you know women can sometimes be a pain in the..."

Fist cut him off. "I understand completely. You did the proper thing." His voice darkened, "Shall we begin?"

Dr. Betty Director fiddled with the knobs and switches of the radio in Yamanouchi's secret ninja communications center. All she received for her efforts was static. "He told you he'd smash the com system if you spoke up." She spun on Kim and pointed an accusatory finger. "You just had to dare him. Now we won't know what's happening up there. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kim's face reddened and fist's clinched before she finally exploded. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS WHOLE SITUATION!" She grabbed a pile of papers off the desk and tossed them in the air. She paced the room as she continued. "Ron and I came up here to get in a little training and have some fun before getting married and starting college. Suddenly! Suddenly, we find out Ron is some kind of Super Duper Ultra Monkey Ninja that's had a bunch of Prophesies written about him. Then we find out I've been upgraded to Super Ninja Woman and some of the Prophesies concern me." Kim threw her hands in the air. "Then Monkey Freak attacks and I blow out my knee but we rout him and send him packing. NOW, because of all this Prophesy shi..." Kim inhaled sharply and tears welled in her eyes. "I **_SO_** want to swear right now!" She took a deep breath. "Because of those DAM... DARN Prophesies, Ron and I are married earlier than we wanted, I'm pregnant, Rufus is gone and Monkey Fist and Ron are fighting for all the marbles in space." The tears began to flow freely. "Well if Ron lives or dies, we're both out of the hero business!"

Dr. Director stared at Kim, her one good eye bulging as big as a saucer and her jaw was somewhere around her belt buckle.

Kim waved a hand in front of Betty's face. ""Dr. Director, hello!" Kim yelled. "Betty!"

Dr. Director shook her head. "Did you just say your pregnant?"

"Yep." Kim chimed brightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "At least that's the message Rufus gave Yori, that he wouldn't be able to communicate after nine month."

"And you figured the final Prophesy meant that Rufus would be reborn as your son or daughter?"

Kim nodded. "That and the dreams Ron and I have been having."

Betty rubbed her temples and sighed. "But Rufus died only two days ago. How can you be pregnant with his... essence?"

A voice came booming out of the dead radio. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, my dear Betty Director, than are dreamt of in your Philosophy!"

Betty turned knobs and toggled switches. "There's no way this thing should be working. I switched off the power supply."

Kim watched Betty's frantic maneuvers in amusement. ""Hi Rufus," Kim purred. "It's nice to hear from you again."

Betty stopped her frenzied fidgeting and asked Kim, "Did you say Rufus?"

_"I was Rufus,"_ the voice said softly, coming from everywhere in the room.

"But you died in the explosion," Betty tentatively said.

_"Yes,"_ Rufus chirped. _"It was a heck of a way to go."_

"You always said you wanted to go out with a bang," Kim chuckled and hugged herself.

_"Yes,"_ said Rufus. _"Either a bang or in a blaze of glory."_

"And you got it both ways," Kim grinned and sighed. "So why are you communicating with us?"

Rufus laughed. "_You were interfering with the Ultimate Battle so I decided to distract you for a while."_

"You can see the battle?" Dr. Director asked. "What's happening?"

_"You do not need to observe the fight Betty, but Kimberly,"_ the voice rumbled slightly, _"Ron needs your help._"

"Rufus," Kim whined, "Ron cut me out of the fight."

_"Has he Kimberly-sama?"_

Kim perked up. "I forgot about my Power. I'm sorry Rufus." Kim plopped down cross legged in the middle of the floor. She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them the scene aboard the space station hovered in 3D between the two women.

"Amazing!" Dr. Director enthused. "Can we hear what they are saying?"

The image disappeared and Kim scowled at her. "I was getting to that, if you didn't interrupt me. I'm only the Super Ninja, not the Super Duper Ultra model."

"But I have to know what's going on up there," Betty whined. "It's my space station and I'm responsible for the criminals..." She cut herself off as she stared at Kim's transformation.

Kim's eye's flashed and blazed emerald green. Vaporous flames danced and leapt from the orbs and slowly enveloped her entire body. Kim rose off the floor and drifted towards the head of Global Justice. "You ARE responsible for more than you let on!" Kim growled in her own gravelly, echoing Power Voice.

"What! How?" Betty sputtered.

"I know everything now," Kim growled. "It was you that first asked Lord Montgomery Fisk to explore the myths and legends of Mystical Monkey Power. You fed him every scrap of information your organization could dig up. You got him obsessed with monkey lore. Then you introduced him to D. N. Amy. It was YOU who created Monkey Fist!"

"It's true," Dr. Betty Director said, slumping into a chair. "I was trying to create a Super Hero, not a Super Villain."

The image of Ron and Monkey Fist appeared. "That is a very interesting revelation," Monkey Fist said. "What made you think I would side with good verses going to the dark side?"

"We thought," Betty hid her head in her hands. "No... I thought since you were an English Lord you would have been brought up properly. You know, English scruples and what not."

"And you never did a background check on him, did you?" Ron accused. "Or a psychological profile to see if he was mentally stable."

"No, I only wanted to see results. I knew I had to cut corners and take risks."

"Which you did willingly," Kim frowned as her voice boomed. "You created this mess, perhaps Ron and I should let you clean it up."

Monkey Fist interrupted. "If you are going to shame the head of Global Justice, why not go all the way? Open all the files of the projects she's been in charge of. How about the one concerning the drop out college student she hired to build weapons and robots?" An image of Drew Lipski appeared in front of Dr. Director. "He wasn't very good at it so she fired him." The image of Drew morphed into that of Dr. Drakken. "He became quite blue over the situation. Or how about your most recent recruit, Betty? She outwardly appeared fearless and a bit brash, just like you." Adrena Lynn's image replaced that of Drakken. "You never ran a background check on her. Otherwise you would have uncovered her cowardly criminal past and insane parents. She didn't work out so you let her go."

Betty straightened up. "A little arrogance is good in an operative. It's a sign of initiative and self confidence."

"Like that of Will Du?" Kim growled. "Self confidence and arrogance are fine if they can they can back it up in the field. Du is strictly academic. He blunders through his missions and survives only by the Grace of God and fool's luck. He's lucky Duff Killigan didn't plow him under with Super Seed the first time we met."

"Yes!" Monkey Fist chimed. "If it weren't for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, half your agents would be dead or working for your brother Gemini. By the way Dr. Director," her name came with an extra dose of venom, "does the government agencies that fund your organization know your brother runs W.E.E.? The Worldwide Evil Empire?"

"They do!" she answered defensively. "They thought I'd be the perfect person for just that reason. I mean, I've been battling my brother my entire life. Four minutes indeed!" She curled into a ball and started to suck her thumb.

"And the list goes on and on," Monkey Fist sang. "If you look at all the evil in the World, she is behind most of it."

"And thus justifying Global Justices' existence," Ron finished. "Well, enough of this. We can clean up that mess later. Let's get back to the fight at hand."

_"Kim," _Ron thought to her, _"keep tabs on the others here on the station. They should be in their cells, but if they come this way let me know."_

_"Thanks for knocking me out and leaving me in the lurch," _Kim telepathically chided him. _"I'll forgive you if you leave them to me and go fight Monkey Fist!"_

Monkey Fist and Ron faced off in the small room, their eyes flaring with the Power each possessed and had mastered. "You were lucky when last we met Stoppable," Fist growled and frothed at the mouth. "This meeting will be much different."

The hyper speed fight began. Monkey Fist leapt out with claws bared and slashed Ron's sleeve, deeply cutting his bicep. He followed with a roundhouse kick that missed when Ron ducked under by doing the splits and countered with a double leg sweep. Fist jumped over the flying legs and stomped at Ron's torso. Ron's momentum spun him out of the way and onto his feet. He had barely stood when Fist attacked again, this time feet/paws first aimed at Ron's neck. They connected and squeezed tightly as Monkey Fist's hands grabbed a shiny pry bar attached to the bulkhead. He swung the light but sturdy aluminum bar at Ron's head. Ron blocked the blow with an up swept arm. The collision between metal and bone occurred as Fist had intended. Bone, though strong and padded with skin and muscle, gave way and audibly snapped. Fist swung the bar again, this time aiming lower. Ron's hand worked at the feet/paws around his neck, breaking toes before dislodging the appendages. As Ron freed himself the aluminum cudgel crashed against his left kneecap. He yelped in pain but turned to attack anyway. Ron was met by one last blow from the pry bar aimed at his skull. The echoing crack heard in the confined space was music to Monkey Fist's ears. He cackled his maniacal laugh as he stood over the inert bleeding body.

"NOW THE WORLD IS MINE!"


	19. Chapter 19 Title Gives Out No Clues

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns Kim and the Gang from the show Kim Possible. I take the characters and write other stories for nothing more than peace of mind. Ron was just soundly defeated by Monkey Fist on the space station. Do you think I'm capable of killing off Ron? ( after all, I did do away with Rufus.) Will I let Monkey Fist win it all? I hope my readers know me better than that. Let's find out.

Chapter 19 Title That Gives Out No Clues

Tears flowed from Kim's eyes as rage filled her very being. _"Ron!"_ she telepathically thought to him, "_don't_ _die_ _on_ _me_. _I_ _LOVE_ _YOU_ _CHIKUSO_!"

"_Kim_!" Ron thought back to her. "_Such_ _language_ _from_ _a_ _young_ _blushing_ _bride._ _I'm_ _shocked_! _What_ _would_ _your_ _Mother_ _say_?"

"_You're_ _alive_!" Kim sighed in relief. _"But your injuries look severe."_

Ron chuckled at her. _"Oh Kim Of My Life, looks can be deceiving. I let him beat me up. Now his guard is down. How about the other prisoners?"_

Kim quickly scanned the station. _"They're all in their cells but the doors are unlocked."_

_"Lock em up now!" _Ron ordered her.

Kim balked. _"But I'm not sure if I can." _

_"You can do it," _Ron calmly thought. _"Just remember what Sensei told us. If you can imagine it, you can make it happen. I'll use the distraction to attack Monkey Fist."_

Kim smiled when she saw a very light but distinct blue glow surround Ron's body. She turned her attention to the electronic systems on the space station. _"Ah Ha! There it is!" _she thought to herself as she triggered the switches to close and lock the cell doors. She then shorted the system out to prevent them from working in the near future.

_"Ah, Miss Possible! Very cleaver of you to lock all the villains in their cells," _Monkey Fist thought to her. _"But it really doesn't matter to me. I was using their release as bait to get Stoppable up here and their usefulness has ended. I was going to dispose of them anyway." _The section housing the cell block detached from the station and plunged towards Earth, igniting in a fiery blaze as it hit the atmosphere.

_"You Maniac!" _Kim scream/thought to Fist.

_"But Miss Possible, I just made your job that much easier. Now you won't have to hunt down Killigan, Dementor, Adrena Lynn, Blackout, Aviarius, Drakken or all the others. Did you know the remaining BeBe Robots were also housed in that section?" _He sighed. _"Too bad they're just a pile of ashes now!"_

_"First off," _Kim thought to Fist, _"They were no danger to your plans."_

_"Maybe not, but they are no danger to anyone now. You should thank me!"_

_"Secondly," _Kim smirked/thought to Monkey Fist, _"My name is Kim Stoppable. It has been for a few days now."_

_"Oh, but I would have imagined you would go back to your maiden name now that you are a widow!" _Fist said/thought with glee.

_"I'm not a widow,"_ Kim smiled to Fist. _"Not by a long shot!"_

Fist looked at the floor where Ron was suppose to be dying. "What? Where'd he go?" Monkey Fist said aloud.

"Right here!" Ron affirmed as he side kicked Monkey Fist against a Control Panel. It sparked and fizzled. Ron threw a round house punch that knocked Fist into another panel that violently protested the invading Man Monkey ramming against it's delicate circuitry.

Fist weakly lunged at Ron and grazed his right paw/fist through Ron's unruly corn-colored mop of hair. Ron quickly grabbed the exposed wrist and, using Monkey Fist's momentum, flung him into a third wall that didn't spark and fizzle, just dented a bit. The entire station shuttered as an explosion echoed from below them.

_"Kim," _Rontelepathicallythoughttohiswife_, "I don't think the station will hold up much longer. The plane is already on it's way down to you and should arrive in a few minutes. The auto pilot isn't working so you'll have to fly it yourself."_

_"Just finish off Fist," _Kim scream/thought to him. _"I'll be up as soon as possible!"_

_"You mean as soon as Stoppable," _Ron laughed.

_"Keep your head in the game!" _Kim hollered.

Ron ducked under a feeble attempt at a right cross. He grasped the offending arm and slammed Monkey Fist to the deck. "Had Enough?" he growled.

"Never!" hissed Fist. "I am to be the Ultimate Monkey Master! I am to rule from the stars and be unstoppable!"

Ron laughed a long hearty laugh. "You never got the memo, did you. Your precious Golden Banana made a mistake. It said the Ultimate Monkey Master is to be Ron Stoppable, not unstoppable."

"NOOOOOO!" Fist cried and scrambled toward Ron. He sidestepped the attack and turned to the expected return strike. To his shock and amazement Monkey Fist continued his rush and dashed into an airlock, slamming the door behind him.

Ron raced to the window in the door. "Monty, don't do it!" he yelled, banging his fists against the solid metal portal.

"I must young Stoppable!" Fist said serenely. "You have won." Monkey Fist glowed a brilliant red that seeped through the seals and enveloped Ron. "Fear not Ronald Dean Stoppable, I am happy you have conquered your phobia and accept your destiny. I give you my Power and know that it will complete you and that you will use it wisely. You are the only Ultimate Monkey Master." He stepped back and, without looking, depressed the button that opened the outer door to vacuous space. The rush of air out of the open door pulled the hirsute Lord out of the airlock. Quickly, the negative pressure inflated his body until it exploded into a million tiny indistinguishable pieces. A single spark remained that looped and twisted. _"I_ _wish_ _to return to my first passion and_ _explore_ _the_ _universe."_ Monkey Fist thought to Ron. "_I wish you and Kim Stoppable all the best!"_ The small light swirled and took off towards the infinite.

Ron closed his eyes and softly rapped his head against the door. "God speed," he whispered.

More explosions rocked the space station.

_"Ron!" _Kim telepathically thought, _"I'm taking off now with a friend and we should be with you in thirty minutes or less. I can feel the station breaking up. Can you hang on?"_

Ron smiled to himself. _"No big!"_

Twenty three minutes later the plane nudged it's way through the debris field that used to be a space station. _"Ron, what happened?"_ Kim asked Ron telepathically.

_"The station couldn't handle a little Ultimate Battle, that's all." _Ron replied. _"Keep on course and stop in fifteen seconds... Mark!"_

The plane glided to a halt and Kim opened the cargo bay door. Ron, seated in the lotus position and engulfed in a blue glow aura, drifted into the bay. As the door closed and air was pumped in Ron opened his eyes and sighed a heavy sigh of relief. The energy ball faded as he landed gently on the floor. As he crawled through the hatch to the multi room, he was immediately tackled to the floor and smothered with kisses.

"Ron," Kim said between smooches, " don't ever," kiss, "scare me," smooch kiss, " like that," kiss smooch, "again!" big slobbery wet one on the lips.

Ron submitted to the onslaught and embraced the attacker. Finally he was able to say, "KP, can I get up now? I still need to fulfill the prophesies."

"Which one?" Kim begged as she got up off Ron and helped him to his feet.

Ron snaked an arm around her waist. "How many Prophesies are left?"

"Well, I would say three," Kim offered. "The Sixth where Rufus enlightens."

"Rufus did enlighten us," Ron chimed. "He taught us about loss due to his death and he informed us of your pregnancy. He also got you back into the game!"

"You mean I am pregnant and Rufus will be reborn as our son? The ninth Prophesy?" Kim begged/squealed.

"Well, yes and no," Ron answered. "Yes you are with son," his face fell in sorrow, "but it won't be Rufus incarnate. He wants to wander and explore the Universe and he'll be far enough away that talking with him will be difficult in about nine months. He told me he wants to visit other planets. He will be reborn as our second child in about four years."

Kim giggled. "So how many children will we have, oh mystic one?"

"Well...," Ron scratched the back of his head, "that's something we'll have to talk about, it's not set in concrete."

"O.K.," Kim said hesitantly. "Well, there's the eighth Prophesy. You, the Only will oversee all. What does that mean?"

Ron walked into the cockpit and was immediately best upon by the small furry pilot. "Fredrick!" Ron gleefully screamed.

"Hi friend," the petite simian keyed into his wrist communication device.

Ron stood with Fredrick in his arms. "How did you draw the short straw to come up and rescue me?"

"Fredrick at Japan Space Center training astronauts. Heard Ron needed Fredrick. Came right away."

"I appreciate that, thanks," Ron said sincerely.

"Piece of banana cake," Frederick keyed and smiled.

"Well, right now I need to fulfill the last of the Prophesies." He walked to the front window and looked down at the Earth. Fredrick hopped into the pilots seat.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Kim sighed as she snaked her arms around Ron's waist and her head snuggled into his neck.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "Yep!" He paused for a minute. "Well, I'm ready to go home."

"But Ron, the Eighth Prophesy!" Kim pleaded.

"KP," Ron said softly, "I oversee everything and am so over it, see? Now, let's go home and tie up a few loose ends."

"But first we could use a little shut eye." Kim kissed him and turned to Fredrick. "Could you take us around the world a few time before landing? Please and thank you."

_"_Yes sleep. Ha, Ha!" Frederick smiled broadly.

Kim's smiled wickedly. "You read my mind." She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him toward the multi room.

"That is telepathy," Frederick keyed his communication device and returned to his piloting.

The landing at Yamanouchi was routine but the reception they received was spectacular. The school was decked out in balloons and banners touting the returning heroes and a feast fit for a king was spread out on tables covering the entire courtyard. The Possible and Stoppable families were all there along with Monique, Felix,Wade, Bonny, George and Jason. There were also quite a few heads of State present.

Ron shook the last of the dignitaries hands and turned to Kim and the gang. "What are they doing here? The last guy was from some little country we never covered in geography."

"Everyone saw the Ultimate Battle," Bonny said through a mouthful of Denver Roll. "It was televised Worldwide!"

"How?" Ron queried. "I destroyed the communications panel."

Kim blushed. "That was my doing. I was able to reroute the stations internal monitoring signal through one of the backup circuits. Master Sensei and the students wanted to watch. Somehow it got uplinked to all the communications satellites. I suspect Rufus was behind it."

"_Very_ _cleaver_ _woman_," Rufus telepathically thought to them.

"_But_ _why_ _do_ _it_ _at_ _all_?" Ron asked his former companion.

"_The_ _Tenth_ _Prophesy_!" Rufus boomed with his own Power voice.

"_Tenth_!" both Ron and Kim sputtered.

_"No one bothered to look at the back of the parchment the first nine were written on."_ An image of the scroll with the nine Prophesies appeared before them. It flipped over and at the bottom were Japanese glyphs that read, 'The Only will return and bring Peace over all the Earth for the rest of their days.'

"Only I knew of the last Prophesy," Master Sensei said as he walked up to the group."I did not want to inflict any undue pressure on you before the Ultimate Battle, so I did not reveal it."

"So what does it mean?" Ron asked. ""We won't have to fight evil anymore?"

"No," Sensei shook his head. "It only means the era of the Super Villain is at an end and you two will be World Diplomats solving the differences between nations."

"But I'm not ready," Kim whined. "I still have classes to take. And Ron has never wanted to be a diplomat."

Sensei smiled. "You are both ready and suited to the task. As you see around you, you two have already brought nations together in a common cause. As for your schooling, what better way to learn that by doing. Common sense will carry you through and," his smile broadened, "you both have an abundance of common sense. Your parents saw to that." He smiled broadly. "Besides, you only need to hold the books to read all you need to know."

Kim looked around at the crowd. "What happened to Dr. Director?"

Sensei frowned and shook his head. " Global Justice is not needed and is disbanding. She is undergoing psychiatric evaluation. It seems she has a persecution complex and delusions of grandeur brought on by years of struggle with her brother."

"And what's Gemini up to?" Ron inquired.

"W.E.E. is in total disarray. Sheldon Director is in a mental hospital being treated for deep depression. It seems he watched your battle, started crying and could not stop. He has been muttering something about his Agent Alpha."

Kim and Ron snickered at the mention of his almost identity. "He was one Chimerito Combo away from signing me up."

"Grande Sized, of course!" everyone sang in unison.


	20. Chapter 20 One Final Villain

Disclaimer and A/N: The series Kim Possible is controlled by Disney. I am not, but given nothing for my writing. This is a small addendum to the story, written just before posting. Call it one final loose end to knot.

Chapter 20 One Final Villain

The raven haired woman put down her nail file and sauntered to the door. "Who is it?" she chimed through the metal portal.

"Just a friend with some friendly advice during the truce," the female voice answered.

Shego opened the door tentatively and saw a green streak zip into the room. "What the F...!" she exclaimed. She turned to see Kim Possible lounging, sprawled across her favorite chair in front of the TV.

"Princess? How did you...?" Shego sputtered.

Kim looked surprised. "You didn't hear? Haven't you been watching the television?"

"No I haven't," Shego stated flatly. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Dr. D is in prison and I have some down time. I've been catching up on my reading." She pointed to the stack of magazines next to the chair.

"So you have no idea what happened yesterday?" Kim asked.

"No, I haven't watched the news in weeks," Shego said, slightly miffed.

Kim pointed at the television and it turned on. A news anchor chimed, "Again, our top story, Global Justice is in shambles. Their space station has been destroyed and all the Super Villains died when the station's prison area came crashing to Earth atop the company of Henchco Industries. Everyone in the building, including the founder and owner, Jack Hench perished in the fiery crash." Shego took a quick step toward the TV. "Global Justices' head, Dr. Betty Director, is undergoing psychiatric evaluations and all major World Power nations are calling for the disbanding of the law enforcement agency."

Shego smiled broadly. "That's great news!" Her countenance fell. "Except for the fact that all the villains are dead. That means Drakken is gone." Her face brightened. "That means I'm out of my contract. Woo Hoo!"

"Drakken's dead and you cheer?" Kim said in utter horror. "Drakken, Adrena Lynn, Duff Killigan, Dr. Dementor,

Motor Ed, Gill, DNAmy, the Killer BeBes, even Frugal Lucre! They're all dead! Monkey Fist killed them all!"

"Yeah, so?" Shego shrugged and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a diet cola. "Want something to drink? In the spirit of the truce?" She blinked her eyes and her hand was empty. Kim was sitting in the chair sipping the soda. "How did you get that so quick?"

Kim smiled broadly. "You know Ron has Mystical Monkey Powers." Shego nodded. "Well, they kicked in full force."

"So?" Shego shrugged, "The buffoon got a little upgrade. So what."

Kim shook her head. "Not so little. Did you hear about the Monkey King Amulet incident?" she queried.

"Yeah yeah," Shego said exasperated. "You almost went full monkey. Get to the point!"

Kim smirked. "The amulet was from a piece of the jade statues that gave Ron his Power." Kim hyper-sped to stand, face to face, in front of Shego. "I got the Power too." Shego's jaw dropped a full two feet and her eyes shot to the size of dinner plates. Kim placed a finger on Shego's chin and closed her mouth. "You'll be swallow flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Kim chuckled.

"Y-Y-You just moved t-t-t-twenty feet in a split second," Shego stuttered.

Kim zipped back to the chair. "Yeah, neat isn't it. I'm super fast and have quite a few other abilities since our last meeting." Kim's eye's flashed green flames. _"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of the villainy business," _she telepathically growled to Shego.

Shego gawked for a second before she caught herself and gained her composure. She folded her arms. "I'm from the Show Me state and I'd LOVE to see you in action. How about going a couple of rounds. Just you and me?"

Kim smiled. "I know you're not from Missouri but I accept your challenge." Kim looked around the room. "But let's go someplace where we won't do much damage. I'd hate to destroy this room, it's so homey."

Shego's hands flared with her plasma energy as she smiled wickedly. "I don't care much for the room. It's Drakken's lair anyway." She fired a bolt and blew the chair to pieces.

Kim yawned as she floated in the same position she had been sitting in before the chair disintegrated beneath her. "Nice shot. Too bad you missed." Shego rapidly fired three more plasma balls at the teen hero. Kim caught them in her hands and started juggling them. She tossed them, one at a time into the air. Closing one eye to take aim with a gun shaped finger, she blasted each with a plasma shot of her own. "I can take care of anything you throw my way," Kim chided and floated to her feet.

Shego growled audibly. "Try to take care of this!" With a long low growl she produced a plasma ball the size of a prize winning pumpkin. She grunted as she heaved the huge destructive sphere at Kim.

Kim caught it with ease and spun it on one finger, Globe Trotter style. She palmed the globe and it shrank down to nothing with no more than a mere spark igniting. Kim yawned again. "How about some hand to hand," she suggested.

Shego screamed and rushed the auburn haired woman. She threw a series of kicks, chops and punches that would have normally floored anyone in the world. Kim brushed all the incoming fists and feet aside with ease. After two minutes Kim deftly grabbed a wrist and flung Shego to the far wall. The green and black clad warrior crumpled in a heap. Kim hyper-sped to her side and offered a hand up. "Had enough?" she queried, "or do you want to go another round?"

Shego took the proffered hand up and squealed, "Ow Ow Ow OW! My HAND!"

Kim loosened her grip and frowned. "Oooh sorry, I forgot I also got an upgrade in strength."

Shego massaged her sore hand and said incredulously, "I just threw my best stuff at you and you thwarted every shot." She slumped. "We used to be equally matched but now I got nothin. I guess I should reconsider my career."

"That's great," Kim enthused. "I thought I'd have a lot tougher time convincing you. What do you think you'll do?"

Shego paced and pondered for a full minute. She finally threw her hands in the air. "I have no ideas. All I've ever done is fight crime or committed them. And with my reputation," she slumped to the floor, "no one would ever give me a chance."

Kim sat cross legged in front of her and gently placed her hand on her former foe. "Shego, you're an intelligent woman. You can do anything you want. Ron and I will even pay for any training or classes you'd like to take."

"That's all well and good, but with my skin color and power, everyone will be afraid of me. Cure That Meteor!"

Kim looked at the floor and doodled a bit. "Do you really mean that?"

"What!" Shego said in astonishment. "Do you think I like having this plasma junk running through me? It's made me evil and ruined my life!"

"Would you be happier if you didn't have your powers?" Kim asked. "When did it happen?"

Shego sighed then growled, "It's time to tell my life story, isn't it?"

"Only if you want to," a concerned Kim answered and grinned, "but remember, I know most of it already."

Shego briefly chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you do after you got Hego's power and fought Aviarius. Well, the highlights then. I was fifteen when the meteor struck and the power started to show about two weeks later on my sixteenth birthday. Luckily only the cake was destroyed when I got mad at my brothers for throwing me the party and no one else showed. I was sorta the intelligent outcast in school and no one wanted to hang with me."

"No one?" Kim begged.

"I WAS A GEEK, O.K.? YOU HAPPY NOW?" Shego growl/yelled.

"Alright already," Kim said defensively. "But usually a geek would have other geeky friends."

Shego calmed down. "Not in my situation. I was the only freak at Go City High. All the other smart people were good looking, not geeks like me."

"I don't believe you could ever be called geeky looking," Kim shyly said. "You've always been so beautiful."

Shego laughed. "Yeah, after the meteor!" She got up and went to a cabinet. She pulled out a photo album and, hesitating for a moment, brought it back and handed it to Kim. "The meteor changed my appearance. Look at my pictures from before the damned thing. The first couple of pages."

Kim opened the album and gasped at the face that looked back at her from the book. A black, Moe Howard haircut with dueling pigtails sprouting from the sides of her head, black horn-rimmed glasses, teeth in braces that stuck out between clenched lips and a horrible case of acne made Kim turn the page quickly. Another picture jumped out at her. It was the same funny looking girl wearing a short, green gingham dress with knee high white socks and saddle shoes, clutching her school books to her bosom. "My G..." she gasped. "Why would you let your mother dress you like that?"

Shego sighed. "Mom didn't. Hego... I mean Henry used to dress me and Mervin did my hair. Our parents died in a car crash when I was little and Henry took over raising us."

"I sorry," Kim mewed.

Shego snatched the book from Kim's hands. "I don't want your pity," she snapped. Kim's eye's flared green flames. Shego closed her eyes and took a long, deep cleansing breath. "I'm sorry," she said weakly stroking the photo album like it was a pet. "I keep the album to remind me of what could have been. I sometimes wish I could go back and save Mom and Dad. If they were around, we wouldn't of moved to the house that the meteor struck and I would be a normal woman." She laughed. "If I didn't have my powers back then..." Her voice cracked and faded and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kim stood and wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman. "Would you like a new start?" she whispered. "I mean a brand new, clean slate, normal skinned beginning from now on?"

"Normal skin?" Shego whimpered. "How?"

A booming voice came from everywhere._"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, my dear Shego." _

"That," Shego thought for a second, "That sounded a lot like Stoppable's pet rat!" She looked around. "But it couldn't be. It never sounded like that or spoke in complete sentences!"

"Hi Rufus," Kim said aloud. "You're right on time." Kim turned to Shego. "Rufus died but he has the Power too. He talks to us occasionally and suggested a way to remove your green plasma power."

"Wait. You said he died but he still talks to you?"

Kim shrugged and said nonchalantly, "It's the Power."

_"Would you like our help to have a normal life?" _Rufus asked.

Shego looked around the room. "Yeah, of course I would. But again, how?"

An image of Ron appeared between the two women. "Ron, come on in," Kim said to the image. He nodded and the door opened.

"Hi Shego, how's it hangin?" Ron quipped and walked over to Kim and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Did she say yes?"

Kim returned the affectionate buss and smiled, "I think she did."

"So you two," Shego started.

_"Three!"_ Rufus corrected her.

Shego looked around again. "Three... think you can remove my plasma power? The best doctors around couldn't cure me back then."

Ron shrugged. "The Power took my cancer and arthritis away, I think we can do the same with your power."

Shego paced back and forth for a minute. "I would be a lot better off without the damned power, but how would I live? I've had them for so long I don't know any other way?"

"What were you planning to be before you got them?" Ron queried.

Shego stopped her pacing. "I... I was planning to go into law. I've always been fascinated with corporate law."

"Would you like to start law school in say... two or three weeks?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, of course," Shego enthused. "But it's too late to enroll in a good college for the fall semester."

"It can be arranged," Ron said with his goofy grin firmly planted on his face. He became serious. "Now... bottom line. Do you want us to remove your powers and get you into school?"

Shego didn't hesitate. "Yes, damn it! You don't know how often I've dreamed of getting rid of this damned curse!" Tears flowed from her eyes as her body shuddered and shook from the onslaught of emotions coursing through her.

Kim and Ron stepped up and hugged her. Ron's body glowed blue and Kim shone green. A pink aura flowed from above. They stood holding the green and black jump-suited woman for what seemed like hours, but was a mere two minutes.

Shego sighed and pushed them away. "O.K. Enough with the group hug. Get it over with."

Kim giggled. "It's already over."

Shego shot a glance at Kim, then Ron. "What? Already?" She looked at her gloved hand. It didn't ignite. She rushed to the bathroom and pawed at her cheeks. "The color... it's gone!" She ran back into the room and tackled Ron and Kim. "I love you guys!" she screamed.

Ron rolled away from the pile and helped the two women off the floor. "Now. Which college would you like to attend? Harvard? Yale?"

Shego spun around and around. "I have no idea, and I don't care!" she enthused. "I'm free of that darn meteor for the first time in..." She stopped her revelry and giggled. "Oops, I almost gave away my age." She paused and thought aloud, "And I didn't swear either."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Ah, that's a little side effect from our embrace. Our, shall I say, lack of colorful language rubbed off on you. Also Kim's bubbly personality."

Shego laughed. "I really don't mind one bit. I don't want to be a sourpuss anymore."

"I'm glad," Kim giggled. "But we gotta get your life up and running Shego." Kim paused. "And we can't call you Shego anymore. What's your real name?"

The black and green clad woman took off her gloves, blushed and extended a hand. "I'm Sheba. Sheba Gordon."

Ron shook the proffered appendage and smiled. "Like the..."

Sheba blush deepened and cut him off. "Yeah yeah. Just like the prosperous land in the Bible. Silly I know, but Daddy always called me his little Queen of Sheba."

Kim smiled. "I like it!" She thought for a moment. "Then you calling me Princess was..."

Sheba giggled. "Yep! A little in joke and jab of my own."

Goofy grinning Ron laughed. "O.K. Sheba. We need to start making plans and some phone calls. How about you two sitting down and talking and I make some dinner?"

Sheba put on the airs of a Southern Belle. "You cook dinner for little ole me? I've heard of your reputation Mr. Stoppable, but what would your girlfriend slash fiancé say to that?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I don't know," Kim chided her, "since we've been married almost a week now. His wife would say she's hungry."

"Really!" Sheba dropped the act and in astonishment, gawked at Kim. She grabbed Kim's arm and led her to a sofa. "Tell me what happened. The wedding isn't supposed to be for weeks!"

"Well," Kim said, "it all started when Ron and I went to Japan to train a bit and rest up before our wedding and then head off to college." Kim really perked up and proudly announced, "Oh! You're now invited to the wedding on the 19th." The two women giggled.

Ron shook his head and chirped in his best Bogart impersonation, "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He hitched his shoulders, turned and headed off to find the kitchen.

A/N: This is the last installment of this Alternate Universe. I mean where can I go from here? Kim and Ron settle a border war between two nations? If diplomacy failed their Power could wipe out both armies before lunch. Go after terrorists? Again, with their abilities, they could fearlessly ferret (pun intended) out the baddies and... end of story. Ho Hum! So this AU is finito! But fear not dear readers, there are other stories to tell and my book is back on track.


End file.
